Under Gravity
by Shadowfang14
Summary: Gravity Falls parody of Undertale. It all started when Pacifica Northwest fell into a deep, dark hole. When she woke up, she found herself in a world of monsters. After being driven underground by humans, they're desperate to return to the surface world. But not all of these monsters are friendly. Will Pacifica survive with the help of some of her new friends?
1. Prologue

**A/N** : _Hey there, guys. Well, here it is-the debut of my Gravity Falls AU/rewrite of Undertale-Under Gravity! Originally I WAS going to wait until I finished 'Shadowfang14's Toy Story 2' to start on this, but I couldn't help it any more. This story was just begging to be written. And SFTS2 only has a few chapters left anyway, so I don't see the harm in leaving it for a little while while I start on this. I can't promise how frequently this story will be updated though-what with me still looking for jobs and everything. Plus, confession time-I've never actually played Undertale. I have to go back and watch Let's Plays of the game. Though I can promise you one thing-not everything will be like the game. Like with my FNAF fics 'Poor Little Souls' and 'A Place for Him', I'm taking certain liberties with the story-especially since this time around all the characters are actually from another series, so certain changes and stuff have to be made for their personalities and characters. Well, I hope you like it. Without further ado, here's Under Gravity!_

 **Disclaimer** _: I own neither Gravity Falls nor Undertale. They're owned by Alex Hirsch and Toby Fox, respectfully._

Second place at the annual Gravity Falls Spelling Bee. That's how it all started. It didn't matter that Pacifica got only one word wrong, or that she'd done better than most of the other kids. There was no prize for second place-in spelling bees _or_ in life. What's more, Pacifica was a Northwest. Northwests strove for nothing less than perfection. That was the lesson her parents had drilled into her head since before she could walk. And when Pacifica had tried to argue, her father had shut her up by ringing that stupid bell of his before sending her to her room. Once she was alone, Pacifica screamed into a pillow.

It wasn't fair! Pacifica was _twelve years old_ ; her parents shouldn't put so much pressure on her! She never even had any real friends because her parents didn't like her mingling with commoners. All her 'friends' were either hired or the children of her _parents'_ friends and business partners. She knew they didn't care about her. **None** of them.

And then, lying there on her bed, Pacifica came up with a crazy idea. She couldn't be happy as long as she lived like this…so she'd run away from home. Filled with determination, the little blonde hopped off her bed and went to the closet. She couldn't very well leave home in her good clothes, after all. Someone might recognize her. Pacifica frowned as she moved aside skirts, tops, and dresses. Almost everything in her closet was flashy and expensive, likely to get her spotted a mile away.

Suddenly, her eyes fell on a particular item of clothing. A pink-and-blue striped sweater she'd gotten as a Christmas present from her grandma a year or two back.

"Huh. Forgot I had this." She shrugged. "Not something I'd usually wear, but it'll do for now."

Pacifica pulled on the sweater, along with a pair of shorts. Once she was dressed, she went over to her door, opening it just a crack No one was outside. Pacifica opened her door a little wider. Wider. Then slowly, carefully, she slipped out. Pacifica started down the hall, eyes and ears alert. She gasped as she heard someone coming, and hid around the corner. The person, likely one of her family's servants, continued on his or her way, and once Pacifica was sure it was safe, she chanced a peek.

Nobody was there. Taking a breath to steady herself, Pacifica came out from her hiding place and went to the staircase, taking a listen. She couldn't hear anyone downstairs. She didn't see anyone either, which meant it was probably all clear. Squeezing the banister, she shifted her weight to one foot, placing it gingerly on the first step. Then she took another step. And another. In about twenty or so steps, Pacifica had reached the last stair. She climbed down, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Miss Pacifica?"

 _Uh-oh…_

Pacifica turned around to see the butler looking at her.

"Um…I can explain…"

"What's going on down there?" Pacifica let out a squeak as she heard her father's voice. Without thinking, she ran to the big double doors, unlocking them to run outside.

"Pacifica Northwest! Get back here this instant!"

Pacifica ran outside, never stopping. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. _Anywhere_ was better than here. She reached the gate and started to climb…and then she heard it.

 _Ding-a-ling! Ding-a-ling!_

On instinct, Pacifica froze.

Her father was there, the cursed bell in his hand and an angry scowl on his face.

"Come down here, Pacifica." He was mad. He only ever got that quiet when he was really angry. His wife was standing next to him looking just as angry (or as much as her overly-Botoxed face would allow her to). Pacifica couldn't help but shudder as she looked down at her parents. What were they going to do to her? Between the spelling bee thing and her escape attempt, they had to be furious.

"Get down here this instant!" Mr. Northwest snapped, having lost all patience with his daughter. "I won't have you embarrassing this family!"

That little declaration gave Pacifica the boost she needed.

"If I'm such an embarrassment," she started coldly, "You should be thanking me for getting out of your hair."

Pacifica shimmied up the rest of the way, then jumped down and took off running again. But her parents weren't letting her off so easy. Pacifica heard the sound of the gates opening, which meant that in a second her parents would probably be rolling out in their fancy, expensive car. The young girl picked up speed. She couldn't let them get her! She wasn't going back to that prison she called home!

In her haste, Pacifica wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She ran through the trees…and right into a large, dark pit.

A scream ripped from Pacifica's throat as she fell down, down, down into the darkness, faintly hearing her parents' voices.

 **A/N** : _Yeah...this was short lame. Sorry. But then, it was only the prologue. I wrote this forever ago...I can promise, the other chapters will be longer, and hopefully much better. Until then, let me know what you thought?_


	2. Stranger in a Strange Land

_XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Yep, Pacifica is Frisk in this fanfic XD-Kinda weird I know. In most Gravity Falls Undertale AU stuff I've seen on Tumblr Dipper and Mabel share the role of Frisk, but I have something ELSE in mind for them. Also, TBH I'm kinda disappointed that Pacifica didn't get a bit more character development in the show. Hence, she's the central character here._

 _Also, to anyone who might have been reading this, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner-there's been some stuff going on in my life. You remember how back in 'A Place for Him' I mentioned that I was going to have to start looking for jobs since I finished college? Well, I've been looking online, and I was actually lucky enough to snag TWO interviews in the last couple of days. I think I might actually have a chance at getting hired at one of them pretty soon-at my SFE interview yesterday, the lady said she wants me back for an orientation tomorrow. This could be it guys-wish me luck! Enough of that though, on with the story!_

 **Disclaimer** : _All I own is my own imagination, and nothing more._

The first thing Pacifica was aware of as she woke up was that it was cold. AND she was lying flat on her face. A gasp escaped the little blonde's throat, the thought of her beautiful face being damaged jarring her awake. She shot up, pulling herself into a sitting position as she felt her face. Thankfully, it felt okay.

"Well, that's a relief." She said out loud to no one. Her vanity satisfied, Pacifica stood up and looked around. "Now, where the heck am I?" It was mostly black all around her, though Pacifica could see that she'd landed in a bed of yellow flowers. Well, that would explain why she hadn't gotten hurt.

Pacifica thought back to what had happened. She was running, and she fell…and now she was here. A horrible thought crossed her mind.

"Wait. Am I DEAD?!" She put her hand to her mouth in horror, feeling her warm breath against her own skin as she gasped. Her momentary panic immediately vanished. She was still breathing, which meant she was still alive. Pacifica sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"At least I'm alive. For a second, I was worried that I'd died in this outfit." She frowned down at her striped sweater and shorts. "How far down did I fall?" She shook her head. "Well, guess it makes no sense for me to just stand here talking to myself."

After brushing some pollen off herself, Pacifica walked down the path, and was surprised to see that it led to a stone entrance.

"What the…?"

Suddenly, she remembered the stories she'd heard. Long ago, there had been a war between humans and monsters. The humans won, and drove the monsters underground. Pacifica hadn't believed them, of course. They were just fairy tales meant to scare babies and poor people.

But now, standing here and seeing this, she was beginning to have her doubts. Pacifica sighed, mentally preparing herself.

 _Just hope they don't eat me…_

With that, she walked inside…and was surprised at what was waiting for her on the other side.

There in the ruins was a yellow flower, growing from a single green patch. It wouldn't have been such a big deal-except that the flower had a single eye in the middle of its petals.

" _Well, well, well!_ " The flower spoke in an echoing, high-pitched voice. " _Someone new, huh?_ "

"Augh! You can TALK?!" Pacifica gasped, backing away a little in surprise and fear.

" _Don't worry kid, I don't bite._ " The cycloptic flower chuckled a little. " _Name's Bill._ "

"'Bill'?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow. "A flower named 'Bill'?"

" _So, guessing this is your first time down here, huh?_ " Bill asked. " _Bet you're pretty confused right now?_ "

"Well yeah I'm confused!" Pacifica snapped. "I'm millions of miles underground, and a flower is talking to me! What's going on here?!" Bill just chuckled.

" _Cool your jets, blondie. I'll teach you how things work around here._ " Suddenly, Pacifica became aware of a red glow from below her. She looked down, and her eyes widened as she saw the image of a heart appearing on her sweater.

"What the heck?! How are you doing that?!"

" _Relax kid_." Bill said. " _That there's your soul_." Seeing Pacifica put her hands over it, he laughed again. " _I'm not trying to steal it or anything, if that's what you're wondering. Anyway, souls aren't taken_ that _easily._ "

"'That' easily?!" Now the blonde was starting to freak out.

" _Anyway,_ " The flower continued, " _Your soul's the very culmination of your being. It starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV._ "

"LV?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow. "What does _that_ stand for?"

" _Love, of course!_ "

Yep, she'd died. Pacifica Northwest had died upon impact, and was now in some fairy land. That was the only rational explanation she could come up for all of this. How she had ended up in some mysterious ruins, where a cyclops flower was talking to her about her soul and love and all that junk.

Well that or she was in a coma somewhere, and this was all a crazy dream.

"'Love'?"

" _Yeah! You want some, don't you?_ "

"Uh…" Pacifica took a step back, and Bill chuckled.

" _Don't look so scared, kid! I'll share some with you!_ " Somehow, he was able to move one of his petals, so it looked like it was pointing at Pacifica. A beam shot out before she could move, and Pacifica cried out in pain as her 'soul' was struck.

" _AH HA HA HA!_ " Bill laughed, suddenly not looking or sounding so friendly. " _I can't believe you fell for that!_ " Pacifica looked at him in fear.

"What did you do?!" She asked, terrified.

" _One thing you've got to learn blondie, in this world it's kill or be killed!_ " Bill laughed again. " _How could I pass up an opportunity like this?!_ "

"You're insane!" Pacifica pulled herself up. "I'm outta here!"

" _I don't_ _ **think so**_ _!_ " Bill's voice got ominously deep, the last two words echoing off the ruins. Pacifica gasped as he changed from yellow to red, his eye turning black with a white pupil.

Pacifica couldn't believe it. Was she really about to be killed by a FLOWER?!

 _No. This isn't possible!_

" _ **DIE.**_ "

"Kid, get down!"

Both Pacifica and Bill turned towards the source of the new voice. An energy orb headed in their direction, causing Bill's roots to rip out of the ground as he went flying. Pacifica just barely managed to move out of the way before the blast got her, too. Steadying herself, she looked over at her savior as he stepped forward.

Her first impression was of an elderly man with broad shoulders, thick glasses and a purple and white suit. Then she noticed he had horns. And a snout. And floppy ears. Not to mention he was covered in white fur.

Before Pacifica could decide whether or not the gray hair on top of his head was human hair or just differently colored fur, the goat man sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry about that guy. Real pain in the butt." He looked at her. "You okay there, kid?"

"Uh…I guess?" Pacifica looked down at her chest, suddenly noticing that her 'soul' had faded.

"Name's Stan." The goat man said. "I look after these here ruins, and come by to see if anyone's fallen down. Cause trust me, you ain't the only one. Though you're the first in a long time…" His voice was gruff, but he didn't seem dangerous. He almost seemed like someone's grumpy grandpa-well except for…

"You're a goat." Pacifica said. That was one thing about growing up in a snooty rich family-her parents never taught her manners. The closest thing they had was the BELL, and that was only for when she disobeyed _them_.

Stan wasn't amused.

"Yeah, I'm a goat. What's your point?"

"Well…"

"Let's get going." Stan interrupted before she could finish. "Let's get you out of these catacombs."

"Hold on!" Pacifica held up her hands. "The last person I met down here tried to kill me! Why should I trust _you_?!"

"Cause I just saved you from him?" Stan pointed out. A blush crossed Pacifica's cheeks.

Right…

"So, unless you'd like to take your chances facing him again…"

"No!"

"Well, come on!" Stan turned to walk off. "It's this way." Pacifica didn't move right away.

She was in a strange place far from home, lost, confused, and even though she didn't admit it to herself; _scared_. But at the moment, this literal old goat seemed to be the only person she could trust. So with a gulp, she followed him further into the underground.

 **A/N** : _Yep, Stan's Toriel XD I actually did a ton of art on my Tumblr page for Under Gravity if you'd like to take a look at who's who:_ _Under%20Gravity Though there ARE some spoilers...fair warning. And I'm sorry this wasn't that good-but then, it IS just the beginning of the story. And I don't plan for it to be EXACTLY like Undertale-there are going to be some changes. All the same, send in some reviews, please!_


	3. A New Home?

**A/N** : _Yeah...the job ended up not happening. My cousin advised against a marketing job, so I guess I'm just going to keep looking. Though I have started going out to the public library this week, so here's hoping I find something soon. And I'm sorry this chapter took so long-but with Undertale's one-year anniversary, I knew I couldn't hold it off for much longer. So here you guys go!_

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Yep, that's the plan XD Well, you'll find out soon ;)_

 _Dossypet-Glad you like it. Here's the next chapter!_

 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale-they're owned by the gods that are Alex Hirsch and Toby Fox, respectively._

It seemed like hours as Pacifica followed Stan through the ruins, walking up stairs and passing old, weathered walls.

Was this actually real? As much as the little blonde's mind said it was, another part of her brain said that this was a crazy dream. The stories were true. Monsters were real. And now she was following one through the old, broken-down buildings. Yes, Stan had saved her from Bill just now…but what if the whole thing was a set-up? What if he was luring her to his home so he could eat her?

Pacifica was sure she tasted delicious-she was a member of the most prestigious family in Gravity Falls, after all.

"Well, here we are." Stan said suddenly, stopping.

"Where's 'here'?" Pacifica asked.

"Your new home." The goat man answered, indicating to a door.

"WHAT?!" Pacifica exclaimed, a little louder than she intended.

"Lemme show you how to get in." Stan walked on some tiles and flicked a switch, causing the door to open. He then walked back over to her. "These here ruins have lots of puzzles. Fusions between diversions and keys." He waved his hand nonchalantly. "You gotta solve them to get to different rooms. It's a headache, but that's just how things work down here. Might want to remember that."

"Wait just a second!" Pacifica exploded. "My new home?! You expect me to live with you in this weirdo underworld place?!"

"Well, if you'd rather try your luck on your own, be my guest." Stan gave her a hard glare. "That one-eyed flower wasn't the ONLY nasty thing down in the Underground. There's even worse monsters down here. And they won't hesitate to take your soul if they get the chance." He glared down his glasses at Pacifica, and she gulped despite herself. She grabbed her at the place on her sweater where her soul had just been, as if expecting it to be sucked away at any second.

"Trust me kid, I'm your best chance for survival down here. Now I'll say it again-let's. Go." Pacifica sighed and followed Stan through the door. Pretty soon, they'd reached a bridge.

"Now, to get by here, you need to flip a few switches." Stan explained. "But don't worry, I labelled 'em for you. I think you can figure out the rest." He crossed the bridge, and Pacifica looked over at the wall, seeing several switches along the way.

After they crossed a second bridge, Stan stopped in front of another door, looking expectantly at Pacifica. She walked over to the switch, raising an eyebrow.

"Flipping a switch? Puh-lease." She flipped it, and soon a loud 'thunk' was heard as the gate opened.

"You learn fast." Stan observed. Pacifica couldn't decide whether or not he was being condescending. "Come on, let's go to the next room." As they crossed into the room, Pacifica was surprised to see a training dummy waiting for them.

"What's THAT?" She demanded.

"Practice." Stan said. "Like I said, since you're a human in the underground, monsters'll try to attack you. They'll be looking for a fight. So you'll have to fight back."

"Fight?!" Pacifica's eyes widened. She had NO experience at all in fighting. There weren't any people up on the surface who'd dare thinking of harming her, due to her family's status. But down here, with monsters who'd try to take her soul, she had to fight for her life?! Her heart started beating faster.

"Don't worry." Stan encouraged her. "I've got some tips that'll get you out of ANY fight. Try talkin' to them, for one. Y'know, stall for time." He motioned to the dummy. "Try it."

"Talk to a dummy?" The idea sounded ridiculous. But Pacifica decided it was best not to say anything. She walked over to the dummy, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…hi? Nice to meet you-or whatever." She rolled her eyes. For some reason, this seemed to please Stan.

"Not bad." He walked off again, and Pacifica followed him into yet another room.

"There's another puzzle in this room." The goat man said. "Let's see if you can't solve it." Pacifica gasped as the image of her soul appeared on her sweater again.

"What the?! What's happening?!" She got her answer as what looked like a set of teeth with arms and legs jumped out from a bush.

"AHHH!"

"Relax, kid!" Stan shouted. "Remember what I told you!"

"Uh…your teeth are really shiny?" Pacifica said desperately, without thinking.

"Aw, shucks!" The toothy monster almost blushed. "Almost makes me wish I didn't have to fight you." He ran towards Pacifica, making biting motions. She screamed and moved out of the way, picking a stick up off the ground.

"Get back, you freak!" Her heart beat harder and faster than normal. Pacifica was scared out of her mind. "What do I do?!"

"Spare him!" Stan answered.

"What?!"

" _Trust me!_ "

"Alright, alright!" Pacifica looked back at the toothy monster. "I…spare you, or whatever!" Immediately, the tooth monster stopped trying to attack her.

"Huh?" Pacifica watched in surprise as he walked off. "Did…that just happen?" Stan nodded.

"Your first fight in the underground, and you showed mercy. Way to go, kid."

"I don't understand ANY of this." Pacifica put a hand to her head, and Stan said

"Think of it this way. Life down here in the Underground is like a big…what do you call those things?! Video game. You can kill everything that gets in your way, or you can try and talk things out. As much as I'd personally like to lean towards the first option, I wouldn't suggest it." He looked down at her. "You seem like a good kid. I don't want to think that you'd be like…" He stopped himself.

"'Like'?" Pacifica prodded.

"Nothing." Stan shook his head, and Pacifica decided to drop it. But she got the feeling that there was something the old goat wasn't telling her. And since she was apparently going to be living with him from now on, for better or worse, she was going to get the truth out of him.

 **A/N** : _Yeah, this was short and lame. Sorry guys. I promise the next one will be better. Review anyway?_


	4. Heading Out

**A/N** : Well, here's the next chapter. And you guys might have noticed-there was only one battle last chapter. Yeah-I didn't want to drag the story out by having Pacifica stop to battle some random monster or other every five minutes. Don't worry though, there will definitely be some fights in the future-including the one that's coming up...

Oh yeah, and also, I started updating Shadowfang14's Toy Story 2 again. Though I think I'm going to stick with updating it on the weekends, what with this story along with...other stuff. Anyway though, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer** : I already have a ton of my own characters. I can't with a clear conscience say that I own anyone here.

" _Mom, Dad!" Pacifica ran into the living room, looking at her parents._

" _Pacifica!" Her mother looked at her. "What happened to you?! Where have you been?!"_

" _I fell into this weirdo underground world!" Pacifica told her. "There were monsters, and I had to fight and…!"_

 _Ding-a-ling! Ding-a-ling!_

" _Enough of that now!" Preston said. "I don't want to hear any more of this nonsense!"_

" _But it's true! I…!"_

 _Ding-a-ling! Ding-a-ling!_

" _I said that's_ _ENOUGH, young lady!" Preston rang the bell again, its sound getting louder._

 _DING-A-LING! DING-A-LING!_

" _Stop!" Pacifica sank to her knees, clapping her hands over her ears. But Preston just kept ringing the bell until all other sound was blotted out, and the only thing in the world was the ringing of the bell._

 _DING-A-LING! DING-A-LING! DING-A-LING! DING-A-LING!_

"Aaaah!" Pacifica bolted upright in her bed, her face wet with perspiration as she breathed heavily.

"You okay there, dood?" Pacifica turned around and screamed again as she saw a big white SOMETHING looking at her.

"AAAH!"

"Easy, easy, don't freak out!" The thing said. He didn't have any arms or legs, and seemed to just be floating above the ground near her. He had black eyes and a friendly smile, showing rodent-like teeth. And for some reason, he was wearing a white cap that seemed to be just as translucent as the rest of him, and had some slight facial hair. Pacifica realized that he was a ghost.

"Mr. Pines wanted me to check on you." The ghost said. "My name's Soos. I help Mr. Pines out sometimes with running his store and watching over the kids."

"'Kids'?" Pacifica blinked in confusion.

"Yeah-Mr. Pines' great-nephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel. Maybe you'll see them around later. They're about your age." Soos' smile grew a little wider. "They're good kids."

Pacifica had to lay back in bed. She suddenly remembered where she was-in a bizarro underground world with monsters, staying with a goat man. Who apparently had a ghost helper. And a great-niece and nephew. Before she allowed herself to imagine goat kids skipping around and baa-ing, Pacifica pulled herself out of bed.

"So…you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy!" Pacifica snapped at him. "I'm just millions of miles under my home, with freaky monsters showing up every time I turn around-why WOULDN'T I be okay?!" Soos frowned a little.

"You know, you don't have to fight, dood." Pacifica actually looked a little surprised as he said this.

"I wasn't…"

"Look, I know things can be tough, but sometimes it's better just to show mercy, y'know? Way better than getting into a fight you can't win."

Again with this 'mercy' thing. Just what was with these monsters? Pacifica was about to speak again, but Soos said

"Well, I should go now. I hope I can see you again." He smiled again before fading away.

"Weird." Pacifica said before turning around. She then saw a plate of food on the floor next to her. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple, and a glass of juice.

"Huh? Did…did he leave this for me?" The simple meal was a LOT less than what Pacifica usually got, but at that moment her stomach growled, and she realized just how hungry she was. She made quick work of her food, then stood up, brushing herself up.

"What's the rest of this place like?" Pacifica went outside to explore the house. She'd been so tired from everything when Stan took her home that she hadn't had a good look at the house. The little blonde took to walking the halls, eyes scanning the house. There were many strange things around-animals sloppily taxidermied together, various human objects that had fallen from the surface…and it suddenly dawned on Pacifica that the place, as well as being a house, was also a museum of sorts.

A museum dedicated to the mysteries of humans, and life on the surface world. It was like she'd entered a parallel universe. Pacifica came to a door, opening it just a crack and peeking inside. A bedroom with a king-sized bed and the faint stink of old person.

"This must be his room." Pacifica cringed, holding her nose as she closed the door. She walked to another room, opening the door. Another bedroom-this one having two small, child-sized beds. The right half of the room was covered in pink, girly posters and glitter. The left half of the room was barer, though there were some books lying near the bed. If Mabel had to guess, she'd say this was Dipper and Mabel's room. No sign of the twins, however, which she found a bit weird. Pacifica closed the door and walked down the hall, where she found Stan reading a newspaper.

The goat man had taken his purple and white suit off, stripped down to his boxers and undershirt.

"AH! MY EYES!" Pacifica screamed, covering her eyes. That was definitely more of the old goat than she needed to see…

"Oh hey, you're up!" Stan said, not seeming to notice her discomfort. "I take it you've met Soos?"

"Soo…oh yeah, the ghost."

"He's kinda weird, but he's a good man…child." Stan said. "And then there are the twins-Soos tell you about them? I think you'll all get along great. You're part of the family now, after all."

Finally, Pacifica couldn't take it anymore.

"I want to go home."

Stan's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Sounded like you said…"

"I want." Pacifica put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "To go HOME!" Stan lowered his newspaper, looking at her.

"Kid…this IS your home now." Pacifica's mouth fell open in shock.

"You don't really expect me to stay in this weirdo place, do you?!" Pacifica demanded. "I'm a Northwest! I'm NOT living underground with _monsters_!"

"Trust me; it's for your own good." Stan said as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to, um…stock some shelves or something." He walked down the hall quickly. A bit TOO quickly. Pacifica narrowed her eyes and followed him down the stairs, into the basement.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" Pacifica said angrily. "This is kidnapping, you know! My parents are richer than…" Stan sighed heavily, stopping in his tracks.

"You're just like all the rest." His tone was darker than before, and Pacifica was suddenly scared. "Every time a human ends up down here I _try_ to be a nice guy. I _try_ to keep them from leaving. But again and again, they leave…and then they die."

"Please…" Pacifica said, hating the whimper that went into her voice as she spoke. "I just want to be with my mom and dad…" Stan scoffed.

"Dumb kid. If you leave, they… _Ford_ will kill you." Pacifica couldn't help but notice the emphasis he placed on the word 'Ford'.

"Ford?"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go destroy the way out of the ruins." Stan started walking again, and Pacifica stood in place for a few moments. Suddenly, a thought came to her.

"Hey, hold on! Just what is it about me that you're all so scared of?! I'm a little girl! What do you think I'll do?!" Stan froze in his tracks again, and Pacifica immediately knew that she'd gone too far.

"You want to leave so badly? _Fine_." Stan turned to face the little girl, his face hard.

" _ **Fight me**_."

 **A/N** : _Oh Pacifica, what have you gotten yourself into? Yeah-I decided to add in the nightmare sequence to make it a bit different from the original game, as well as give Pacifica some more depth. Also, I put Soos-as-Napstablook in here as Stan's assistant, like in GF. I thought it would be a funny idea to have Stan running a 'human' museum out of his house-something fitting with both original sources. Well, kinda. And yes, Dipper and Mabel are living with Stan here like in the show. Don't worry...you'll meet them soon enough._

 _Until then, review?_


	5. Pacifica vs Stan

_XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Really? Huh, I'd never actually thought of that. But yeah-the twins are with him. They'll show up next chapter...I can't wait to see your reaction to meeting them in-story XD_

 _Mysterious Mister M-Hey man, welcome onboard! I always love getting a new reviewer. Also *insert lenny face here*. That's all I'm going to say ;)_

 **Disclaimer** : _If I owned either Gravity Falls or Undertale, I'd be rich._

Pacifica's eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be real. It just _couldn't_. And yet, Stan stood before her, a sour look on his face.

It was real. He wanted her to fight him. Her chance to get home…and her very SOUL, were at stake. The goat man raised his arms, fireballs appearing in either of his hands.

"Wait, hold on!" Stan threw the fireballs in her direction, and Pacifica screamed as she tried to avoid them.

The blonde thought back to what Stan had told her previously. Maybe she could talk to him?

"Um…" Was all she could think of before Stan threw some more energy blasts at her. This time, Pacifica wasn't lucky enough to dodge, as one of the blasts caught her shoulder.

"AUGH!"

"Come on, kid!" The old goat shouted. "Fight back!"

"I don't want to fight you!" Pacifica shouted back before she could stop herself. It was true, though. Along with the fact that she still didn't know how to fight (being armed only with a stick), she genuinely didn't hurt the guy.

He was old, gross and weird yes-but he also took her in, gave her a home and food. In his own crude way, he did care about her. He didn't want the other monsters hurting her.

Stan narrowed his eyes at Pacifica, sending out some more magic blasts at her. Pacifica was better at dodging these, and tried to bat through one with her stick. Of course, the spell dissipated once Pacifica hit it. She looked at Stan, and was surprised to see his hands shaking.

 _He doesn't want to fight?_

 ** _Because he doesn't want to hurt me…_**

Then she got an idea.

"Hey, Old Goat!" She shouted. "I…I spare you!" Stan gritted his teeth and sent out some more blasts at Pacifica. There weren't as many this time, though. Pacifica jumped to the side, rolling on the ground.

"I spare you!" She shouted again, not giving up.

"What are you doing?!" Stan demanded, sending more blasts at her. Pacifica could see his hesitation, though.

 _I'm beginning to get to him._

"COME ON!" The goat-like man started to pant. "FIGHT ME!"

"NO!" Pacifica shouted back. "I'm a Northwest! We Northwests _don't_ get our hands dirty!"

"What…what are you trying to prove?" Stan's façade started to slip. He sent some more blasts at Pacifica, but this time, none of them got close to hitting her. "Come on." The goat man looked at her. "Fight."

"No way." Pacifica narrowed her eyes at him. "Look, I don't how things work in this weirdo monster world, but I'm not fighting you. I might like, break a nail." She put her hands on her hips, and Stan sighed.

"I know you want to go home but just…just go upstairs."

"I'm not going _anywhere_ except out of here." Pacifica said haughtily. "I have parents back on the surface world, and they're probably worried sick about me! I have to get home." Stan looked at her, studying the little girl like she'd grown another head.

"So you're determined to leave, yet you won't fight."

"Not a chance." Pacifica answered firmly. She started to say that she could just bribe her way out of a fight, but stopped when she remembered that she didn't have any money with her.

"And there's nothing I can say to change your mind, huh?" Stan asked, sounding utterly tired and defeated. Pacifica shook her head. For a moment, there was nothing but quiet.

"How old are you?" Stan asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Pacifica said in surprise for a second, then caught herself. "I'm twelve." To her surprise, grief filled the old goat's face.

"You're the same age as the kids. Of course, they were younger than you when…"

"When what?!" Pacifica snapped, suddenly losing patience. Stan ignored her, shaking his head.

"Pity. I know they would've liked having you around, especially Mabel. Heh." He smiled sadly. "She'd have gone on and on about having a sister with that big smile on her face."

Stan really cared about them, that was obvious. But from the way he was talking about them…there was something about this 'Dipper and Mabel'.

"Alright." Stan said finally, looking at Pacifica again. "Guess I really can't talk you out of this, huh?" He turned, looking at the exit to the ruins. "If you wanna leave the ruins, I won't stop you. But…don't come back."

She wasn't planning on coming back anyway, but for some reason she couldn't explain, those words made Pacifica's heart sink. Stan reached over, mussing her hair.

"Hey!"

"You've got spirit, kid." He smiled sadly. "I think you'll do okay. Take care of yourself, okay?" And with that, he turned and left, not saying another word.

Pacifica sighed, clenching her hands into fists.

 _Don't worry, Mom and Dad. I'm coming home._

And with that, she pushed the doors open, taking her first real steps into the underground, to face whatever this world threw at her.

 **A/N** : _And so the main story finally begins! Pacifica's left the ruins, now what's next? Stay tuned to find out-and review! Reviews make me write faster!_


	6. Spooky, Scary Skeletwins

**A/N** : _Yeah, that's right! I'm updating two stories in one day! And since I'm almost done with Shadowfang14's Toy Story 2, that means I can spend even more time on this story!_

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Yep XD And yeah-that's the thing about Stan, he acts like an ass, but is really a cinnamon roll inside. Gotta love those kind of characters._

 _snickermoon814-Hey, welcome aboard! Always happy to have a new fan, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! And well, Pacifica's been brainwashed into her parents into being a brat, so it's not too unbelievable they'd condition her into loving them, even if she didn't really feel that way, right? I mean, they use a freaking BELL to control her like one of Pavlov's dogs! Plus, she IS a scared little girl far from home in a world of monsters, so yeah. Anyway, I'll get back to the story now, and hope it lives up to your expectations ;)_

 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale, and unless I steal a TARDIS, travel back to the past, and create either of them before Alex Hirsch or Toby Fox, I never will._

The first person Pacifica met as she left the ruins was the cyclops flower, Bill.

" _Well well well!_ " He echoed his words from earlier. " _Back again, eh blondie?_ "

"Augh!" Pacifica screamed as she saw him. "You again?!"

" _I bet you think you're real smart, playing by your own rules and sparing one person. But not everyone's as kind as that old geezer. What if you run into a ruthless killer, huh? What'll you do then, huh?_ "

"I…I don't know!" Pacifica panicked before she could stop herself.

" _Ha ha ha ha!_ " Bill laughed cruelly. " _I wish you could see the look on your face! Priceless!_ " He narrowed his eye at her. " _I'll TELL you what you'll do, Goldilocks! You'll die-over and over and over again, and no one will ever know!_ "

"S-shut up!" Pacifica tried to sound fierce, but the truth was, the flower's words terrified her.

" _Did I hit a nerve?_ " Bill questioned. " _Well, I'll tell you what-if and when you die, I'll be here to take over this world._ "

"What are you talking about?!" Pacifica snapped.

" _Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, just remember…I'll be watching!_ " And with that, he sank back into the ground. Pacifica shuddered.

"Creepy jerk." She took a breath and steeled herself before walking out of the ruins completely.

* * *

The first thing Pacifica was aware of as she stepped outside was that it was bright. VERY bright. And there was whiteness everywhere. It took her a moment to realize why.

"Snow?" She knelt down, grabbing a pinch of snow between two fingers. "But it's July! At least-it was on the surface world. Guess things are different down here." She looked around.

From the look of it, Pacifica seemed to be in a snowy wooded forest, somewhat similar to the woods in Gravity Falls.

"Good thing I'm wearing a sweater." She then looked down, remembering that she was also wearing shorts. "Oh…right. UGH, what was I even thinking when I got dressed?!" She shook her head before starting forward. Pacifica hadn't gotten far before she heard a twig snap behind her.

The little blonde froze in her tracks. Was she being followed? Was it another monster she'd have to fight?! A lump formed in her throat, and she grabbed her stick tighter.

No. She WOULDN'T fight. Pacifica kept walking until she reached a bridge…and then she heard the footsteps behind her.

"Stop, human!" A rough female voice called from behind her.

Yep, another monster.

Was it going to fight her? Try to steal her soul?!

Pacifica's heart started beating faster.

"Don't you know how to say hello to new friends?" The voice asked with a harsh chuckle.

"'Friend'?" Pacifica blinked, but she didn't dare to turn around. She was too scared of what she might see.

"That's right." The voice answered. "Now turn around nice and easy-let's shake hands." Pacifica squeezed her eyes tight before slowly turning around and grasping the other's hand.

FRRRRRRTTTTT!

Pacifica's eyes snapped open right away at the sound.

"Ha! I can't believe you fell for that!" Pacifica was greeted with the sight of a grinning skull, and resisted the urge to fall over in surprise or fear. Instead, she settled for gaping at the newcomer in surprise.

She seemed to be the skeleton of a young girl with a white shirt, blue hoodie, and black skirt. Her eye sockets had glowing white pupils, and despite being a skeleton, she somehow had long, bushy brown hair that was kept back with a headband. If Pacifica had to guess, she'd think that the skeleton girl was about her age, twelve.

The skeleton girl let go of Pacifica's hand, still grinning at her, and the blonde suddenly noticed that she had braces.

"So, you're a human, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm human, who the heck are you?!" Pacifica demanded, shaking her hand out as if to get whoopee cushion germs off it.

"I'm Mabel Pines! Nice to meet you!"

"'Mabel'?" Pacifica's eyes widened again at the familiarity of the name. "Wait-YOU'RE that goat guy's great-niece?!"

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked, smile never leaving her skull (though that very well may have been because she was a skeleton and all). "Yep!" Pacifica's mind was blown.

"But you're…"

"Smiling?"

"Um…"

"Yeah, Grunkle Stan's a great guy, but he's really grumpy a lot of the time." Mabel interrupted her. "It's almost like something's…got his goat?!" She nudged Pacifica, and the blonde narrowed her eyes at her. Great. Puns. To think she'd been scared of this girl, even for a second. Still, the fact that she was a skeleton and her so-called 'Grunkle' was a goat monster raised some questions…

"Anyway," Mabel said, "I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but I don't really want to capture anyone."

"Really?" Pacifica asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Mabel said. "I just want to be friends!" She smiled wider for a second before continuing "My brother Dipper on the other hand, he's NUTS about hunting humans."

"Why?!" Pacifica asked. "What did humans ever…oh, right." She cut herself off and blushed in embarrassment. "So um-is your brother a skeleton like you?"

"Of course, silly!" Mabel blew a slight raspberry. "We're twins, what else would he be?!"

Pacifica started to speak, but then Mabel looked over her shoulder.

"Hey, there's Dipper now!" Pacifica gasped.

"What do I do?!"

"Hold on, just go through the gate." Mabel advised her. Pacifica did as she suggested, then hid behind a snow bank as she saw another skeleton approaching Mabel.

This one was a boy who appeared to be the same height as Mabel, give or take a millimeter. Like his sister, he had brown hair on his skull, though from what Pacifica could see, he strangely didn't seem to have pupils. He was wearing what seemed to be armor of some kind, with an image of a pine tree on the chest piece.

"Hey, bro-bro!" Mabel waved at her twin casually as he came up to her. "How's it going?!"

"Care to tell me why you haven't been checking your puzzles?" Dipper asked angrily. "What have you even been doing, hitting on every guy who comes by here?!"

"Maybe…" Mabel blushed a little as she smiled, and Dipper groaned in frustration.

"MABEL, THINK! What if a human comes through here?! We have to be ready!" He looked up to the sky, a dreamy look crossing his skull. "Just think! If I catch a human, I can join the Royal Guard…and maybe someday even become King Ford's apprentice! Then he'll show me his journal, and I can learn everything I've ever wanted to learn about humans!"

"Uh-huh…" Mabel said, clearly not interested. "So…you'd be able to tell even if a human was, say…behind that snow drift?"

Pacifica's heart stopped abruptly.

What was she doing?! Okay yes, they hadn't gotten off on the best terms, but was she really selling her out?!

Fortunately for her, Dipper just glared at his twin.

"Very funny, Mabel. I'm not falling for it. Now, why don't you actually do something instead of just daydreaming?! I swear, every day you get lazier and lazier!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, bro-bro." Mabel countered, grin never leaving her face. "I do a ton of work! A _skele_ -ton!"

If she wasn't so weirded out by this whole thing, Pacifica would almost find the exchange between the twins funny.

"Whatever." Dipper sighed. "I'm going to go work on my puzzles." And with that, he walked off, and Mabel turned to the snow bank.

"Okay, he's gone now." Pacifica walked out, brushing some snow off her sweater.

"Thanks." She looked at Mabel. "So…that's your twin brother?"

"Mmm-hmm." Mabel nodded.

"So you're…?"

" _Skele_ -twins?!" Mabel laughed. "Puns! Oh, you and me are going to be good friends!"

"Yeah-hate to disappoint, but that's not going to happen." Pacifica crossed her arms. "I'm actually trying to get back to the surface world so…"

"Really?" Mabel asked. "Okay, but think you could do me a favor? You might not have noticed, but Dipper's kind of obsessed with humans."

"Oh, I've noticed." Pacifica deadpanned.

"So," Mabel started, "If you think you could let him see you…"

"I'm NOT letting your crazy brother capture me!" Pacifica snapped, balling her hands into fists. "What part of 'I'm trying to go home' do you not understand?!"

"Oh, don't worry, Dipper's not dangerous." Mabel assured her. "No matter how much he tries to show off."

"Ugh, whatever!" Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Bonehead." This just made the skeleton girl laugh again.

"You're alright. See you around?"

"Yeah, that's gonna happen." Pacifica continued walking until she couldn't hear Mabel's laughter anymore. Though try as she might, she couldn't help but wonder about her and her brother-and just what their connection to Stan was. How could a pair of skeletons be related to a goat man? And why had Stan been so sad when he talked about them earlier?

 _What's their story?_

 _ **A/N** : Oh, this was FUN! XD So yeah, Mabel's Sans in this story, and Dipper's Papyrus. Though given how energetic and flirty Papyrus is, it probably should've been the other way around, but whatever. Besides, I kind of like the idea I came up with for Papyrus! Dipper-he's trying to join the Royal Guard in the hopes of impressing Ford and becoming his apprentice, so that he can learn more about humans. Heh-some things never change. Well, that and ANOTHER reason..._

 _Hope you guys liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Now then-do me a favor and review?_


	7. Snowed in in Snowdin

**A/N** : _Yep, two updates in one night! And since I'm officially finished with Shadowfang14's Toy Story 2, that means I can focus more on Under Gravity. Well...when I'm not looking for a job AND a new apartment. *Sigh* See, this is why I write. Gives me a chance to escape reality for a little while._

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Glad you think so, m8 :) I'm glad you approve-always good to hear your input._

 _snickermoon814-Heh, yep! Dipper's already kinda like Papyrus in canon, since they're both driven and motivated when it comes to their goals. And I thought it would be fitting (and kinda ironic) to have Papyrus! Dipper obsessed with humans like how canon! Dipper is obsessed with mysteries and the supernatural. Though he actually has a reason for that-you'll see. Heh, yep! One does have to wonder...well, you guys have to wonder, anyway. I'm the writer, after all. I already know everything :) Also, Gideon as Mettaton?! *All the color leaves my face* No need to worry-I have another part in mind for him, plus I already have a character to fill in for Mettaton._

 _Well, enough of that now. Read on, and enjoy._

 **Disclaimer** : _All I own is my own imagination_

It wasn't even thirty seconds after leaving the skeleton twins behind that Pacifica managed to get into another fight.

"Freeze!" A huge monster that looked like a cross between a goblin and a gremlin stepped out.

"AUGH!" Pacifica moved out of the way as he tried to crush her. "What do I do, what do I do?!"

"What's the matter, human?!" The monster (which Pacifica had decided to call a gremoblin) asked. "Got cold feet?!"

Pacifica stopped right away. ANOTHER jokester? Great.

Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Ha ha! That's a good one!" The monster actually smiled.

"You liked it?! HA! Dad was wrong!"

Pacifica blinked in surprise.

 _How did I know how to do that?_

She looked at the monster, clearing her throat.

"Look, I don't want to fight! I spare you!"

"Okay." The gremoblin said. "You're alright, human." He walked off, and Pacifica sighed.

"That's a relief…" She turned again…only to be met with a zombie.

"Oh great, another one?!" Was Pacifica really going to have to face another monster every time she turned around?! This was getting real old, real fast!

 _Just ignore him, and he'll go away._

Pacifica wasn't sure where she got the idea, but she decided to go with it, looking away from the zombie.

"Huh?!" The zombie blinked in confusion before roaring.

"Yawn!" Pacifica pretended to check her nails, and the zombie groaned in defeat before walking off.

"Well that was random." Pacifica shook her head. "Whatever. At least it's over now."

Suddenly, a cold breeze blew, and Pacifica shivered, hugging herself for warmth.

"I can't stay out here." She said. "I need to find someplace warm."

She continued onwards, and soon heard a familiar voice.

"So, as I was saying about Wendy…" Dipper turned around as Pacifica approached, and his eye sockets widened with excitement. "MABEL! MABEL, LOOK! A _HUMAN_!"

"Yeah, I see her." Mabel chuckled a little awkwardly as Dipper laughed happily.

"I FINALLY DID IT! Oh man, think of Wendy's face when I show her! And King Ford…" The skeleton boy seemed to catch himself and cleared his throat, giving Pacifica a hard look. "Hold it, human! You're not going _anywhere_ except the Capital!"

"Aren't you a little young to be a cop?" Pacifica asked, any previous fear fading when she heard how dorky he really sounded.

"Laugh now, human." Dipper said. "We'll see who's laughing when I join the Royal Guard!" He started to move to attack her, but Mabel came to Pacifica's rescue.

"Hey um, Dipper? How about you go train some more before you try and capture her?" Dipper gave his sister an incredulous look.

"Mabel, she's RIGHT there."

"Well yeah…" Mabel started, "But what if Wendy comes by? You want to look cool for her, don't you?" Dipper gasped.

"Wendy…" A dreamy look crossed his skull for a second before he turned back to Pacifica. "Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky, human!" He walked off, and Mabel smirked.

"Good thing he's so crazy about Wendy."

"Who…never mind." Pacifica shook her head. "I'm never going to get out of here if I keep getting stopped!"

"Why are you in such a big hurry to get out anyway?" Mabel asked. "The surface world can't be THAT great."

"Monsters don't try to kill me up there!" Pacifica snapped at her.

"Well, I guess there IS that…" Mabel said quietly, then shrugged. "Okay. But just be careful, alright? Grunkle Stan told me to keep an eyesocket out for you." Pacifica narrowed her eyes at the skeleton girl.

"Is he _really_ your great-uncle?"

"Well, he takes really good care of me and Dipper." Mabel answered. "So yeah-I'd say he's a pretty great uncle."

"But…" Mabel didn't give her a chance to continue. She walked off again, and Pacifica sighed. Clearly, she wasn't going to get any answers out of her…

* * *

After doing some more walking, Pacifica came across a cart manned by a blue, rabbit-like monster with a large head and a mustache.

"Well, hi there!" He said cheerfully. "Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just fifteen gold!"

"It's freezing out here!" Pacifica said. "Why would I want to buy ice cream?!"

"Uh-uh-uh!" The rabbit shook his finger " _Nice_ cream!"

"Whatever!" But then, Pacifica's stomach growled, and she realized that she was pretty hungry.

"Alright." She sighed, looking through some gold she'd found while walking. The blue rabbit squealed excitedly

"Get it, get it!" Pacifica ignored him as she got the Nice Cream cone. She licked it…and discovered something. It actually wasn't all that cold, for starters. And not only that, it made her feel a lot better after all the fights she'd gotten into.

"Wow…this is actually pretty good." Pacifica had to admit.

"Aw, shucks." The Nice Cream guy (whose name tag said was named Tyler), said. "You know, you're the only customer I've actually had in a while. Well, you and the twins."

"You mean those skeletons?" Pacifica asked. "What's the deal with them, anyway?"

"No one really knows." Tyler admitted. "They just showed up three years ago, and have been living here ever since. They were so tiny and cute back then!" He put his hands to either side of his face, and Pacifica rolled her eyes at how sappy he was.

"But anyway;" The rabbit-like man continued, "I wouldn't worry about them, they're good kids."

"So I've heard." Pacifica said, finishing her Nice Cream. "Is there anywhere in this dump I can stay? Just for like a night or something?"

"Oh, you want the Inn." Tyler pointed. "It's right that way. Just keep going, can't miss it." Pacifica walked towards the town, though a thought kept nagging at her mind.

Tyler had said that the twins hadn't always been living there…and Mabel was really secretive. Not to mention how sad Stan had been when he was talking about them. Before Pacifica could stop herself, a thought invaded her mind.

 _Did they used to be human?_

 **A/N** : _Yeah-this chapter was kinda random and short. Sorry about that. I really need to not do my writing so late at night..._

 _Not sure why I had the Gremoblin as that one monster-guess it was that comment about his dad. Anyway, what will happen next? What's the truth about the skeletwins? And why does Pacifica know how to face monsters without fighting now? Review to find out!_


	8. Questions and Answers

**A/N** : _Sorry this took a while, guys. I've had a lot going on in my life lately-I actually had to leave my cousins' apartment since their mom (my first cousin once removed) was going to move to a new office in Miami, and I couldn't stay there without her. So yeah-long story short, I'm back at my own home for the next two or three months, until me, my mom, my stepdad, and my brother can decide what to do-like where I'm going to go, whether I'm going to go and try to get my Master's or just see if I can find a job somewhere else in the states (because I'm sorry, I TRIED the New York thing-that's not gonna happen). I hope we can find something sooner rather than later...I know I need to get a job..._

 _Anyway, on to the next chapter. Here we meet another character, and Pacifica learns something about the twins._

 _snickermoon814-That's good. I'm definitely gonna try and have Mabel have some Sansy pun moments XD Another thing you've got to keep in mind about both Sans and Mabel-they both seem silly and nonthreatening, but are deceptively powerful/strong. I mean, Mabel is more hands-on in combat than Dipper, if you've noticed. Also, both Sans and Mabel are the older sibling of their sibling duo._

 **Warning: Hurt/dying children mention in this chapter**

 **Disclaimer** _: All I own is my own imagination, and nothing else._

"Hey! Hey, over here!"

"Huh?" Pacifica turned around to see who had spoken to her.

It was a chubby little boy with an enormous pompadour of platinum-blond hair and freckles.

"Yeah, what do _you_ want?" Pacifica started to raise an eyebrow…then stopped as she recognized something. "Wait a second. You're not a monster. You're human, like me!"

"Yep!" The boy nodded. "I'm Gideon Gleeful. And you're Pacifica Northwest, I take it?" He had a thick southern accent.

"How do you know my name?" Pacifica asked suspiciously.

"Why, cause I've been following you since you fell down here!" Gideon answered.

"Uh, excuse me?" Pacifica asked. "I think I'd notice if another human was following me."

"Oh, I'm afraid not." Gideon shook his head sadly. "Because you see, well…I'm not alive." Pacifica's eyes widened.

"You're…dead?! So then, you're like a…" She started to say ghost, but stopped herself.

Soos was a ghost, and he looked nothing like the boy in front of her.

"Do you want to know why those monsters are after your soul?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah?" Pacifica nodded slowly.

"It's because they want out." Gideon looked sad. "They've been down here in the underground for so long, why, they don't even remember what the sun looks like!"

"But that's good, isn't it?" Pacifica asked. "They're _monsters_ , after all. Almost every one I've met down here has tried to fight and kill me-even Stan!"

"Maybe, maybe." Gideon answered. "Pacifica, do you know what makes a human different from a monster? It's our DETERMINATION."

"Determination?" Pacifica blinked in confusion.

"Oh yes indeed." The little boy nodded. "Keeps us going, when all hope is gone. It's what allowed our kind to win the war against the monsters." Pacifica was a bit surprised at how mature he sounded. The kid had to be at least a year younger than her. How long had he been dead?

"So what do _I_ have to do with any of this?!" Pacifica demanded.

"Oh, it's not just you." Gideon told her. "After all, other humans have fallen down here too. I was one of them." He glanced over at her. "And so were those Pines twins, once."

"Those boneheads?" Pacifica tried to remember their names. "Dipper and Mabel? So I was right..." A sad look crossed Gideon's face.

"It was three years ago that they fell down here." He waved his hand, and an image appeared before Pacifica. She saw the image of a little boy and girl lying on the ground, broken and bloody. It was a horrible sight. One of the boy's eyes was swollen shut, and his other eye was bloodshot. The girl's arm was bent in an angle a human limb SHOULDN'T bend. They were both obviously in great pain. Pacifica's heart stopped. The kids couldn't have been more than nine.

"So…they fell down here like me." She started. "And they died?"

"Well, yes and no." Gideon answered. "By all means, they should've just died. But neither of them wanted to die. They didn't want to leave the other behind." As Pacifica watched, the images of the little twins grabbed each other's hands with the last of their strength. Images of hearts appeared on either of their shirts, like what happened with Pacifica earlier.

"That DETERMINATION to stay together allowed them to stay alive even after their human bodies died." Gideon finished as the twins' skin and flesh faded away, leaving them as the skeletons she knew.

Pacifica couldn't watch anymore. She shook her head.

"Tha-that's not possible! It _can't_ be! It doesn't make any sense!" She looked at Gideon sharply. "This HAS to be a dream!"

"Oh, you're right." The little boy laughed. "This IS a dream."

"What?" Pacifica blinked.

"You're asleep." Gideon answered. "But it's up to you to decide whether or not you want to believe my story. Just know this, Pacifica Northwest. You're not the only human child Stan Pines has taken in. I just hope for your sake you don't end up like me."

"Huh? What do you…?"

* * *

"Hello? Little girl?"

Pacifica woke up with a gasp.

Oh yeah. She'd come to the inn that Tyler guy had pointed out to her the previous night, using some gold she'd found to pay for an overnight stay. It was kind of weird-that was the first time EVER Pacifica had stayed in a hotel by herself. It was…pretty scary.

Her thoughts drifted again to her parents as she pulled herself out of bed. What had happened to them since she'd been gone? Were they worried about her?

Despite herself, Pacifica couldn't stop the answer that entered her mind-a resounding 'NO'. The little blonde sighed. Okay, so her parents weren't going to win any 'Parent of the Year' awards. But they were _still_ her parents. She had to get back home to them.

Pacifica looked down at her sweater and shorts in disgust as she headed out. She couldn't believe that she was wearing the same thing two days in a row.

 _Why didn't I pack new clothes before I ran off?! Ugh._

She kept walking through the snowy land before a voice called out

"Hold it right there!"

Great-another fight. Pacifica turned around…and saw a familiar face. Or rather, skull.

"You?!" Dipper gave her a hard look.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, okay? But I want to join the Royal Guard, and I kind of need to capture a human to bring to the king, so just come along quietly?" A desperate look crossed his features, and Pacifica just stared. She'd really been afraid of this nerd?!

Pacifica started to tell him to go hang out in a graveyard-then stopped as she remembered her dream. That younger, badly broken version of Dipper she'd seen alongside Mabel. The kids becoming the skeletons they were now. Despite herself, Pacifica couldn't shake the feeling that what she saw was more than a dream. And she HATED being left out of the loop, especially when it was something that concerned her. After all, if Dipper and Mabel had been human once and became skeletons once they died down here, what did that mean for her? She couldn't go home looking like a Halloween prop!

And like that, an idea came to her.

"Alright." Pacifica said coolly. Dipper's eye sockets widened.

"Huh? You're just giving in like that?"

"Not quite." Pacifica said, giving him a hard look. "I'm NOT going to just let myself be dragged off like that. So I'm going to fight you."

"Y-you're…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you or anything." Pacifica continued. "Even though I don't think I could…" This last part she said quietly to herself before looking back at Dipper. "How about this-we fight until one of us wears the other out? If you win-I'll let you capture me. I'll even go along with you to the kingdom." Dipper seemed to consider her offer.

"And if I lose?"

"You tell me your story." Pacifica asked. "About how you and your sister got here-and how you used to be human." The skeleton boy's jaw fell open in shock.

"What?! How do you know about that?!"

"I just do, okay?!" Pacifica snapped. "So is it a deal, or not?!" Dipper narrowed his eye sockets at her.

"Alright. Let's do this."

 **A/N** : _Well, now we know the twins' story a bit better. Second story I've had that had kids dying or almost dying-and I LOVE kids! But to be honest, when I was thinking about Dipper and Mabel as Papyrus and Sans, I just came up with this idea, and I had to do it. And yes-Gideon is Chara in this story. So this should probably go without saying-he's NOT as benevolent as he seems..._

 _Will he influence Pacifica to kill? Will we learn how the twins found Stan, or vice versa? Stay tuned to find out-and review!_


	9. Dipper and Mabel's Story

**A/N** : _So, I have a bit of a dilemma right now. You guys might have noticed, I've been trying to post links to my Tumblr art on my profile, but nothing's coming up :/ Any advice?_

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Yeah, Dipper and Mabel didn't have as easy a time as Pacifica. Thank goodness for the goat grunkles!_

 _Well, on to the chapter._

 **Disclaimer** : _I own neither Gravity Falls or Undertale, and unless I get a TARDIS, go back to the past, and create them before Alex Hirsch or Toby Fox, I never will._

Pacifica took a breath to steady herself as she faced Dipper.

 _Relax. He's a bag of bones; he can't be that hard to…_

Pacifica's thoughts were interrupted as the skeleton boy grabbed a large bone out of seemingly nowhere, throwing it at her.

"AUGH!" Pacifica tried to run off, but ended up getting knocked backwards into the snow.

"You didn't think I'd make this easy, did you?" Dipper asked. "I've come this far, I can't let anything get in my way! Especially not some fake blonde who got lucky!"

"I'm NOT a fake blonde!" Pacifica said with a glare as she pulled herself up. Dipper threw another bone at her, but Pacifica avoided this one, moving to attack him.

But as she reached him…she didn't see a skeleton. She saw a little boy, broken, bleeding, and dying. Pacifica froze in her tracks…and that was all the chance Dipper needed to attack her again.

 _MOVE!_

Pacifica's body moved on its own, allowing her to avoid being hit by a bone. Dipper scowled at her.

"What are you doing?! I thought you were going to fight!"

"I _am_!" Pacifica shot back. Dipper prepared to throw another bone attack, but Pacifica was faster. She got a sudden adrenaline rush and shot forward, using her stick to knock the bone out of his hands.

 _Go again! Get him!_

 _ **Huh?**_ Pacifica blinked in surprise. _**Those AREN'T my thoughts!**_

As she was distracted, Dipper shot up again, grabbing another bone, which Pacifica blocked with her stick.

"You're unpredictable, which makes you dangerous." Dipper sneered. "If and when I bring you in, King Ford will DEFINITELY make me his apprentice!"

"Wow, obsessed much?" Pacifica said. "Why is this so important to you anyway?! You're a kid!"

"I'm not telling you ANYTHING!" Dipper threw another bone at Pacifica, and she just knocked it away with her stick. Before Dipper could move, Pacifica knocked him down.

"AUGH!"

"I spare you." Pacifica said, announcing that the fight was over.

"Wait, what?!" Dipper looked up at her. "Just like that?!"

"That was the deal." Pacifica said. "Fight's over, and I'm sparing you, okay?!"

"No, this isn't over yet!" Dipper pulled himself up, pulling out another bone. "I can still fight! I can beat you!" He threw bone after bone at Pacifica, and she avoided all but one, which caught her in the stomach. Pacifica gasped, feeling the breath leave her. "I can't give up! Not when I've come this far!" Pacifica looked up…and gasped when she saw him.

There, on the front of his armor, was the image of a heart, like the one that had appeared on Pacifica's sweater when she'd met Bill for the first time. His soul.

 _A human soul…_

"Stan took you and Mabel in to protect you." Pacifica said, the words leaving her mouth before she could stop herself. "From monsters who might try to kill you to get your DETERMINATION."

"Leave my family out of this!" Dipper yelled. He threw another bone attack at Pacifica, but it was obvious his heart wasn't in it. It just veered off to the side, falling into the snow behind her. Pacifica sighed, standing up.

"I spare you." She said again, simply. Dipper reached for another bone, but he seemed done. He fell to his knees, lowering his skull sadly. Raising an eyebrow, Pacifica walked over to him, and the skeleton boy sighed.

"Some aspiring Royal Guard member _I_ am." He sighed miserably. "I'm no fighter. I was brought down just by a few words."

Pacifica was quiet. How HAD she known what to say? Was it Gideon, invading her thoughts and influencing her? She wasn't sure she liked that thought-especially since he'd been egging her on to fight.

A cold wind suddenly blew, and Pacifica shivered.

"Um, hey, I know you're having a moment here and everything," She started, "But I don't want to just stand out here in the cold so…"

Dipper stood up suddenly.

"Come with me."

* * *

Pacifica didn't know what she was expecting as she let the skeleton lead her through the woods. But she noticed that somehow, it got less cold as they passed through the trees. Finally, she noticed a small wooden shack in the clearing.

"What's _that_?" She asked.

"That's where Mabel and I used to live three years ago." Dipper answered, his back to her. "After we fell down here. After we lost our humanity." He let out a shaky breath. "I'd never been in worse pain. But I wasn't ready to die-especially not when Mabel still needed me." He turned to look at Pacifica seriously. " I just remember waking up one day like _this_." He shook his head, smiling a little. "I'm not gonna lie, I freaked out. Me and Mabel were both really scared, but we had to stick together and be strong for each other. After a couple days we found Stan, and he took us in, treated us like we were his own grandkids. Well, _Mabel_ asked if we could call him 'Grandpa'." Dipper actually smiled a little at the memory, shaking his head. "But Stan insisted on just being a great-uncle. He's not the best, but he takes good care of us."

"But…what about your parents?" Pacifica asked before she could stop herself. "I mean, you guys are just kids, after all. You had to have had a mom and a dad." Dipper's smile faded as he let out a sigh.

"Well yeah, but what can we do? We're stuck down here. Me and Mabel _can't_ get back to the surface." He looked at Pacifica sadly. "Maybe it's for the best. I mean, I really miss my mom and dad, but they'd freak if they saw us." As Pacifica watched, Dipper pulled off one of his gloves, revealing a bony hand, like Mabel's.

"Can't say I'd blame them. I'm a _monster_ now, after all."

Pacifica felt herself overcome with a strange emotion that she'd never felt before in her twelve years of life. She was actually sorry for someone else. The concept was so foreign to her, so alien, that Pacifica almost didn't recognize it. But listening to Dipper's story…all of a sudden, she realized why he'd been so determined to catch a human. Why he wanted to become the king's apprentice.

"You think he might have a way to make you and Mabel human again…" Dipper didn't answer, and that was fine with Pacifica. She was talking more to herself than to him.

This whole thing was so…unreal. Those two kids, who couldn't be older than her, had fallen into the underground, basically died, and now were skeletons living in a weird place full of monsters, like her. The difference being that THEY couldn't go back. Or didn't feel like they could.

"Forget it." Dipper finally spoke as he shook his head and stood up. "If you want to get through the portal, head straight to the Capital. You'll have to go to King Ford. He _might_ let you through if you ask. Also, you'll probably run into Wendy." The skeleton boy shrugged. "She's the head of the Royal Guard, so she'll probably try and fight you too. But I can try talking to her-maybe I can get her to leave you alone." Dipper sighed heavily, then gave her a sad look.

"I hope you can make it back home…Pacifica. At least one of us can go back." Pacifica looked down at the ground. She didn't know what to say. Dipper was the complete opposite of his sister, she realized. Mabel always seemed so happy when she met her, always ready with the terrible puns. Was she really like Dipper-trying to hide how much she was hurting? Pacifica knew that feeling only too well…

"Thanks." She started to turn, then stopped, looking at Dipper. "And for what it's worth-I don't think you're a monster." He gave her a surprised look, but Pacifica didn't respond as she walked off. She meant it.

 _What's going on with me?_ She wondered. For once, she knew what it was like to feel sorry for someone other than herself. She couldn't imagine what it was like being in Dipper's or Mabel's shoes.

Pacifica clutched her stick tighter, some small part of her brain amazed at how much she was learning down here in the Underground.

 **A/N** : _Well, I hope you guys liked it. Obviously, I had to do the fight different than Frisk and Papyrus' fight in Undertale, especially since Pacifica obviously wouldn't flirt Dipper into a date XD So I decided to have him show her his and Mabel's old home instead. I also wanted to keep their personalities as close to GF as possible, what do you guys think? Did I do a good job?_

 _Also, yes-Gideon's trying to influence Pacifica. At least he didn't get through to her this time. Dipper lives to fight another day! But will Pacifica be able to fight Gideon off forever? Will she end up killing someone after all? And will she survive when a CERTAIN new foe shows up to fight her? Stay tuned to find out, and as always, review!_


	10. A Fishy Situation

**A/N** : _Happy Halloween, guys! First off, I want to apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I know it's silly since right now I've got like one person leaving reviews, but still, I feel like I owe my audience. I may have mentioned earlier, but I can't promise frequent updates. In fact, Under Gravity may end up being something I can only work on during weekends-I've started doing online work for my cousin, and also I want to start taking driving lessons this week (a good nine years after most people learn how to drive. FML -_-) Also, I showed my stepdad this college I want to go to to get my Master's, and introduced him to the field I'm interested in-Environmental Arts, so we can figure something out. Also, I want to do some writing for one of my own original stories (which I'm planning on making into a webcomic). So yeah-lot going on :/_

 _Anyway though, I figured I kept you guys waiting long enough, and with it being Halloween and all, you deserved a treat. So, I hope you enjoy!_

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Yeah. I figure Mabel is the same way as Dipper-she just covers up her sadness with humor-like Sans! And you're going to see even more similarities in this chapter..._

 **Disclaimer** : _Toby Fox and Alex Hirsch are both men. I am a girl. Therefore, I'm neither of them, and as such don't own Undertale or Gravity Falls._

"UGH, my feet are _killing me_!" It had been thirty minutes, maybe a whole hour, since Pacifica's experience with Dipper, and she'd never walked this much in her lifetime. Normally she got driven everywhere by a chauffeur.

"When I get back home, I'm getting a foot massage!" She passed by a boundary…and suddenly a pair of axes slammed down in front of her.

"Stop, human!" Pacifica looked up to see who had spoken. Her eyes settled on two figures in black cloaks. She couldn't see much of them under their cloaks, except that they had white fur and wet black noses.

"Dog people?!"

"Not just _any_ dog people!" The one on the left said in a male voice. "We're members of the Royal Guard!"

"I'm real sorry sweetie, but we can't let you pass!" The one on the right, whom sounded female, said. The first thing Pacifica noticed was that they both sounded like old people, which surprised her.

 _They let kids AND old geezers join the Royal Guard?! Just how bad are things down here?!_

"I don't want to fight you!" Pacifica protested.

"Well then, prepare to…!"

"Wait!" Pacifica and the dogs all turned as one as Mabel's now-familiar form came running up to them. "Guys, you've got it all wrong!" She said to the two dogs. "She's not human! She's just, um...a weird-looking puppy!"

"Uh, what?" Pacifica blinked.

"Just roll around in the dirt." Mabel whispered when she was close enough.

"No WAY!" Pacifica balked. "These are my only clothes; I'm NOT getting them dirty!" She backed up…right into the male dog's nose, and let out a squeal as he sniffed her.

"She doesn't _smell_ like a puppy." He growled low in his throat, and Pacifica's heart stopped. Suddenly, her instinct to survive kicked in, overwhelming her pride. Without skipping a beat, the blonde dropped to the ground and started rolling around until she was covered in a healthy coating of earth. After letting out a brief shudder, she went over to the two dogs.

"How about now?!"

"Wait!" The female dog sniffed Pacifica, and was joined a few seconds later by her husband, and Pacifica prayed that they were dumb enough to buy the trick. Fortunately, it seemed that they were, as the female dog's tail started wagging.

"Oh Pa, she smells so adorable!" The male dog laughed softly.

"So precious! Off you go, little one! Sorry for the confusion!" Pacifica ran off, looking at Mabel in gratitude.

"Wow…thanks."

"No problem!" Mabel smiled big. "Anything for a friend!"

"So…why are you following me?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow. "I'm leaving Snowdin! I'm on my way to the king's palace and…"

"Dipper told me." Pacifica paused, looking at Mabel in surprise. "He also told me that you know about us. That we used to be human." There was no emotion at all in the skeleton girl's voice, and Pacifica was starting to get a little scared.

"I don't like pointing fingers," Mabel continued, "But now I wonder if you're really who you say you are…"

"Whoa, easy!" Pacifica held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "Look, I REALLY don't want to fight, okay?! Trust me. All I want to do is go home and forget all of this ever happened!"

"I believe you…for now." Mabel said in a monotone. "I promised Grunkle Stan I'd look out for you. But if you do anything to hurt him, my brother, or anyone else I care about…" She raised her skull, and Pacifica's heart abruptly stopped.

Mabel's eyesockets were now completely black like Dipper's. Except Dipper's were NEVER this scary.

"Well, I'm not _all_ hugs and smiles." Pacifica's mouth fell open. Then, as soon as it had started, Mabel went back to normal, smiling again.

"Just kidding! I'm a kidder!" She grinned at Pacifica. "Well, good luck getting back home!" She walked off, and for a second, Pacifica couldn't move. She knew instinctively that Mabel _wasn't_ kidding.

* * *

It took ten more minutes until Pacifica left Snowdin altogether. Soon, the powdery snow was replaced by healthy, green grass and waterfalls.

"Where am I now?" Pacifica wondered to herself. "Am I closer to the capital now?"

Suddenly, she heard the sound of metallic clanging. Someone, or _something_ , was coming. Pacifica gasped and hid behind a bush as a large figure in armor approached.

 _Is that a member of the Royal Guard?_ She wondered. _Like those two dogs just now?_

"Wendy! Wendy, wait up!" A familiar voice called out. Pacifica had to bite her tongue to keep herself from calling Dipper's name out loud. The figure turned around, and Dipper rubbed the back of his skull nervously.

"So um…I wanted to um, deliver my report." The skeleton boy started. "About that human girl earlier…" A hollow echoing sound came from the figure's helmet, and Pacifica realized that it was sighing.

"Dipper, it's okay."

"Huh?" Dipper and Pacifica said at the same time. Fortunately, Wendy didn't seem to hear her, as she continued

"Humans are pretty tough, even for full-fledged members of the Royal Guard, like me. It's okay if you couldn't capture her." The voice was obviously female, and from the sound of it, at least in her mid-teens. She spoke gently, but Pacifica sensed a hard edge underlying in her voice.

"Um…right." Even from where she was hiding, Pacifica could see that Dipper's skull turned slightly pinkish. She looked from him to Wendy.

 _So that's Wendy? Tch-you can't even tell she's a girl in that big bulky armor._

Wendy knelt down, putting a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, okay? I'll hunt that human down myself, and take her soul." Dipper gasped.

"What?! But Wendy…!"

"This is what I trained for." Wendy pulled herself back up, clenching her fists. "It's why I joined the Royal Guard when I was just a kid. To hunt down any human _scum_ who comes down here threatening our way of life." Pacifica bit the sleeve of her sweater to keep herself from screaming. Even though she couldn't see Wendy's face, she imagined it had a cold, determined expression. Dipper looked like he was about to say something, but stopped, letting out a sigh.

"Right…I get it. Okay." He walked off, looking helpless. Shortly after he was gone, Wendy whipped around to the bush where Pacifica was.

"Who's there?!" She shouted. Once again, Pacifica had to stifle a scream. The older girl took one step forward. Then another. Pacifica started shaking.

 _I'm dead!_

And then, as soon as they had started, Wendy's footsteps stopped.

"No. Not yet. Easy, Wendy…" Even though she was still hiding and Wendy was wearing a helmet, Pacifica could sense her glaring at her. "I know you're there, human. I don't know what you're up to, but if you do anything to hurt my fellow monsters, anyone I care about…I'll make you wish you'd never been born." She walked off, but Pacifica still couldn't bring herself to move.

She was _terrified_. Okay yes, some of the other monsters had been scary, but Wendy was a whole other story.

Head of the Royal Guard.

Pacifica could sense the power radiating from her. Wendy was strong. And she was fierce.

If, and when Pacifica had to face her, it wouldn't end well.

 **A/N** : _There we go! We finally get to meet Undy...I mean, Wendy. Two tough, badass redheaded female characters in one package...will Pacifica survive her encounter with her?! Stay tuned to find out, and as always, review!_

 _P.S: Here's yet ANOTHER link to the art I've done for Under Gravity. Hopefully this one actually works -_-:_ _Under%20Gravity_


	11. The Real Monsters

**A/N** : _Well, here it is, guys. Again, I'm sorry that updates are getting slower-life happens. Plus yeah...I'm trying to do some more work on one of my own original stories too. It amazes me how I can do so much and so little at the same time..._

 _Well anyway, I hope you like this chapter._

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-I'm glad you think it works :) Yeah, hurt Dipper and his sister will make sure you're in for a bad time..._

 **Disclaimer** : _If I owned Gravity Falls or Undertale, there'd be no reason for me to look for a job._

"HI THERE!"

It really said something that Pacifica was getting numb to the random monsters popping up everywhere. She wasn't even surprised when she saw that the newest monster didn't have any arms. She looked like a brown and yellow lizard and, while obviously female, had a thick, somewhat masculine build. This made her brown ponytail, thick eyelashes, and beauty mark somewhat off-putting.

"I'M GRENDA!" The monster said in a loud, masculine voice that matched her appearance.

"I don't have time for this!" Pacifica said. "There's this crazy armored girl after me and I have to…!"

"DO YOU MEAN WENDY?!" Grenda said. "SHE'S AWESOME, ISN'T SHE?! I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE HER WHEN I GROW UP!" Pacifica narrowed her eyes at her.

"Did you miss the part where I said that she's after me?"

"WHAT?!" Grenda blinked. "WAIT-ARE YOU THE HUMAN EVERYONE'S BEEN TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Um…" Pacifica realized her mistake too late.

"STAY AWAY, HUMAN!" Pacifica sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I just want to get to the Capital so I can go home."

"REALLY?" Grenda raised an eyebrow. "YOU'RE NOT LYING, ARE YOU?"

"No, I'm not!" Pacifica said, exasperated. "Look, I'm lost, armed with a _stick_ , I'm 12 years old for Pete's sake! That war between humans and monsters happened before I was even born! What's everyone scared of-me splintering them to death?!"

"WE CAN'T BE TOO CAREFUL." Grenda said. "HUMANS ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN MONSTERS, AFTER ALL." Pacifica blinked a couple times.

"Huh? Really?"

"YEAH, IT WOULD TAKE EVERY MONSTER SOUL TO EQUAL A SINGLE HUMAN SOUL!" The armless lizard monster continued. "AND THE HUMANS ATTACKED US FOR NO REASON!"

"What?! No!" Pacifica shook her head. "That can't be true-you guys are MONSTERS, after all! There _had_ to have been a good reason why...!"

"Who's there?!" Pacifica gasped as she heard the voice.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S WENDY!" Grenda smiled big.

Something went flying at Pacifica, and she screamed as it flew past her head, just barely missing her. Pacifica turned to look at the thing as it embedded itself in a tree next to her.

An ax. And it was made of light…

Metallic clanging sounds were heard, and Pacifica realized with horror that Wendy was walking over in her intimidating armor.

 _RUN!_ Gideon's voice screamed in her mind. Pacifica didn't need to be told twice. She took off running through the grass, breathing heavily. Never had she felt _this_ scared since she'd fallen into the Underground.

"Don't bother running. You're not going to get far!" Wendy's voice called out.

 _She's going to kill me!_

Pacifica could barely see in front of her, clutching her stick tightly in her hand.

 _I can't die! I'm too young and important to die!_

More light axes flew by Pacifica, and one came very close to taking her head off. Fortunately, she managed to escape with nothing but a cut on her cheek.

"Ah!"

"You can't hide from me!"

Pacifica's life started flashing before her eyes. From infancy, to early childhood, to her pre-teens, up until she'd fallen into the underground. And no matter what happened or how old she got, one thing never changed. Her parents were always there, hovering over her like a pair of vultures to make sure she didn't step out of line, or do anything that might make them look bad.

THEY were the reason she acted like a spoiled little brat. They'd never shown her anything resembling love unless there were people around to impress.

 _Wait. Is it even worth going home?_

Pacifica was so lost in her own thoughts that she hardly noticed when she tripped. The armored girl leaned over…and picked **Grenda** up out of the grass.

"WENDY!" The armless monster girl gave her a big smile.

"What the?! You're not the human!" Wendy dropped her to the ground, shaking her head. "She must've gotten away!" She turned, and left, unaware of Pacifica hiding in some tall grass a good distance off.

"Hey, little girl?" Pacifica looked up to see a tiny creature with what looked like a golf ball for a head. It wore Dutch clothing, had big blue eyes, and a mop of blond hair styled in a Dutch style on its head. "What's a star?"

"…what?" Pacifica was too exhausted to think at this point.

"What do you do-touch it? Eat it? _Kill_ it?"

With everything that had happened, Pacifica was too tired to respond, or even pull herself up. Her whole body went limp as she collapsed face-first into the dirt.

* * *

"…up. Get up. Get UP!" Pacifica had to blink the whiteness out of her eyes.

"Ah! Who turned on the lights?!" Her vision cleared, and she saw Gideon floating in front of her.

"Oh, it's you." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Guess this means I'm dreaming again."

"You had me worried there!" Gideon's face filled with concern. "You alright, Pacifica?"

"No, I'm NOT!" Pacifica glared at him. "I was threatened by someone I _thought_ was my friend, almost killed…and _you_ tried to make me kill someone!" Gideon gasped, putting his hands to his chubby little face.

"Such accusations!"

"Don't play innocent!" Pacifica snapped. "I heard you in my head when I was fighting Dipper! You told me to finish him off!"

"Well, it was do or die, darlin'." Gideon said in his Southern drawl. "He was gonna capture you."

"He wasn't actually going to hurt me or anything!" Pacifica said.

"How do you know that?" Gideon asked. "He's a monster, after all."

"No he's not!" Pacifica clenched her hands into fists. "Now stop lying! I know you're not helping me out of the goodness of your heart!"

Gideon made a sour face.

"So that's it, then? After all I've been doin' for you, you're gonna turn down my kind help?" He shrugged. "Oh well. You could've gone far with me helping you-overthrown all these creatures, become the Terror of the Underground! But no." He turned back on her. "Let's see how long you last without fightin', little girl!"

"You're crazy!" Pacifica realized. "You're just like that flower!"

Wrong choice of words.

Gideon got right in her face, looking absolutely livid.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO BILL CIPHER! I TRUSTED HIM ONCE, AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT ME!" Pacifica backed away, falling unceremoniously on her butt.

"You think you're stronger than Bill?! Stronger than _me_?! You're NOTHING, Pacifica Northwest, do you hear me?!" Pacifica couldn't help shaking. Gideon was human like her, and a few years younger, but something about him terrified her.

"And once you've figured that out," Gideon continued, "I'll be back to take control. And _no one_ , human or monster, will be able to stop me from taking over both worlds."

With that, he disappeared. Pacifica couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. Gideon was as bad as Bill…maybe worse. All of a sudden, it was very easy for her to believe what Grenda had told her about humans.

 **A/N** : _And so Gideon shows his true colors. That didn't take long..._

 _Have we truly seen the last of him? Or will he come back to brainwash Pacifica?! Stay tuned to find out. And as always, review!_


	12. The True Heroine

**A/N** : _Sorry this took a while, guys. Lately the real world's been kicking my butt...especially given **recent** political events. And I wasn't happy with this chapter the first time I wrote it, so I ended up deleting the original ending and merging two chapters together. And I'm going to take a shift in the latter half of this chapter-switching from Pacifica's POV to someone else's...you'll see what I mean._

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Glad you liked it. NOT a good idea to bring Flowey! Bill up around Chara! Gideon...also, good to know SOMEONE knows my pain..._

 **Disclaimer** _: A haiku=Broke, down on her luck-Alex Hirsch and Toby Fox-They're the true owners (Lame, I know. But you get the point)_

" _Stanley! Did you hear that?!"_

" _Over here!"_

" _AUGH! WHO ARE YOU?! OR_ _ **WHAT**_ _ARE YOU?!"_

" _Ford! A human!"_

" _Easy, Stanley. He's just a boy. Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you. What's your name, son?"_

" _G-Gideon."_

" _Gideon, huh? Well don't you worry. We're going to take care of you."_

" _Ford, are you crazy?! He's…!"_

* * *

"Dood! Dood, are you okay?!" Pacifica's eyes snapped open.

"Gideon!"

"Huh?" Soos, who had been floating in front of her, blinked in surprise. "No, it's me, Soos! You know, Mr. Pines' assistant."

"Oh yeah-the ghost…"

It was all Pacifica could say. She felt really light-headed after her dream…and the dream within a dream.

"I was coming back from work, and saw you lying unconscious outside." Soos told her, a worried look on his face. "Are you okay, dood?"

" _Pacifica_." Pacifica corrected him. "And…I don't know." She lay back-and suddenly realized that she was in a bed. "Huh?" She looked around the room, the fact that she was inside slowly sinking in.

"Oh yeah, I took you back to my place." Soos said, smiling at her. "It's just me and my abuelita here, so we have plenty of space. Are you hungry? I can get you some food if you like." Pacifica could only nod mutely.

Second time she'd woken up in a bed in a strange monster's house, and had them offer her food. Not to mention, both times the first thing she saw was Soos floating in front of her.

Not the first sight she wanted to be greeted with, but at this point she was getting desensitized to the weirdness. Soos disappeared, and Pacifica surveyed his room again.

The place was, in a word, a dump. Empty food wrappers and bags, video games, anime posters…

Wait a second. They had that junk here in the Underground?

A minute or two later, Soos came back with a bowl of soup on a tray, with a napkin and spoon (which he was somehow able to hold without hands).

"Sorry doo…Pacifica." He apologized. "Haven't been to the grocery store in a little while, so this was all I found." Pacifica looked down into the bowl of soup. Chicken noodle-like one of those cheap kinds that came in a can.

But she was so hungry she didn't care. Taking the tray from Soos, she took a spoonful of soup and blew on it before taking a gulp.

"Oh, and don't worry." Soos said. "Your clothes should be done soon." Pacifica stopped slurping her soup halfway, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"Your clothes were all dirty." Soos told her. "So my abuelita offered to wash them for you." Pacifica moved the soup aside and pulled the sheets off herself. She was wearing a huge white t-shirt that went down to her knees.

"How does a ghost…never mind." She shook her head and looked up at Soos. "Why?"

"Why what?" Soos asked, confused.

"Why are you helping me like this?" Pacifica asked. "We met like _once_. Plus, I'm human. Shouldn't you be like, trying to take my soul?"

"Nah, I'd rather stick around here and keep working for Mr. Pines." Soos answered simply. "I don't really care about going to the surface…except maybe for some of those 'onion rings' I heard about. And laser tag. I don't know what that is, but it sounds fun!" He gave her a big, goofy smile, and that was when Pacifica understood right away.

Soos was just a big old goof. He couldn't, or wouldn't, hurt anyone even if he wanted to. What was WRONG with him? Was he stupid? Lazy? Did he really like being stuck down in this gross place?! Pacifica started to ask him that…but then another thought came to her mind.

"Who's 'Ford'?"

"Huh? King Ford?" Soos looked at her, and Pacifica nodded.

"Stan and Dipper told me about him and…"

"Well um…that's a good question." Soos looked off to the side, and Pacifica guessed that he'd be scratching his head if he had hands. "Well, I've never met the guy myself, but I heard he does all these experiments with the help of the royal scientist. Writes down all this stuff in like, this journal thing. King Ford keeps to himself a lot, but he cares about us." He smiled again. "That's why he's trying to make create DETERMINATION so we can get out."

"'DETERMINATION'?" Pacifica blinked. "But didn't everyone say you can only get that from human souls?"

"Yeah well, like I said, I don't really know what's going on in there myself." Soos told her, shaking his head. "The kingdom's in a pretty desperate situation. Did you know Wendy was only your age when she joined the Royal Guard?"

Pacifica's soup suddenly tasted very cold.

"What?!"

"Yeah, but she fought her way to the top, and now she's the youngest monster ever to be the Head of the Royal Guard!" Soos let out a laugh. "It's no wonder Dipper has a huge crush on her! Pity there's that whole thing between her and…"

"Soos, are you bothering our guest?" An elderly woman's voice was heard saying from outside.

"Uh…no, abuelita!"

* * *

" _Dad!" Twelve-year-old Wendy ran into the house she shared with her father and three brothers, a happy smile on her face. "Dad, I did it! I joined the Royal Guard!"_

" _HA HA! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"_

 _Manly Dan looked nothing like his daughter. Along with being huge, they were also different species, with Manly Dan being made of fire, unlike his fish girl daughter. The fire man picked his daughter up in a hug, somehow not burning her alive._

" _Aw, Dad! Stop!" Manly Dan squeezed Pacifica a second or two longer before putting her down, still smiling big._

" _Look at you! Gonna train real hard to kick human butt?! That's my girl!" Wendy smiled a little sadly, rubbing the back of her head._

" _I just wish Mom was here to see this." A sad look crossed Manly Dan's face, and he pulled his daughter close to ruffle her hair._

" _She would've been proud of you." He tried to smile. "That CURSED human who did her in is probably long gone by now, but you can still honor her memory by making sure that no humans ever hurt_ _ **any**_ _monsters ever again!"_

 _This time, Wendy gave him a genuine smile and hug._

" _I'll beat up any humans who come down here! Don't you worry Dad, I'll make you proud."_

" _You already did."_

* * *

Wendy clutched her halberd tightly in her hand, letting out a sigh. It had been three years now, and she'd been through more than her share of scrapes. The whole Underground saw her as an inspiration, a heroine. Even adults _much_ older than her looked up to her.

They all conveniently seemed to forget that she was _fifteen years old_. The fate of the Underground rested on her shoulders, and it weighed heavily on her. Wendy didn't have time to be a teenager-protecting other monsters and serving the king came before everything else. It was a drag, but it's not like she could just quit and go hang out with her friends whenever she wanted.

 _I just hope I find this human soon._ Wendy growled to herself. _Next time she shows her face I'll…_

She didn't have to look far. There in front of her was Pacifica, her blonde head bobbing in the distance, blissfully unaware of the older girl. Wendy had her where she wanted her.

"Hey!" Pacifica whipped around to face Wendy, her eyes wide with shock and terror. For the first time, Wendy noticed how young she was, and her eyes widened behind her helmet.

 _She's…just a kid. She's the same age I was when…_

She shook her head, snapping out of those thoughts.

 _Come on, Wendy. She's still a human. No telling what she could do._

She walked over to Pacifica, each step she took making a heavy 'clang'.

"Here's a riddle-how many human souls does it take to break the barrier keeping us monsters trapped?"

"Um…"

"Seven." Wendy answered, stepping even closer. "Right now, King Ford has six. Yours is the last one he needs."

"N-no. Stop!" Pacifica backed away.

Finally Wendy stopped and pulled off her helmet, showing herself to the girl for the first time.

Blue scales covered her face, and long red hair fell past her shoulders. Being a fish, Wendy had fins for ears, and dangerous yellow eyes. She gripped her halberd and sneered and Pacifica, showing a mouth full of pointed teeth.

"No more running, kid. Your soul is MINE."

 **A/N** : _Finally, Wendy reveals herself! Now Pacifica's going to have to fight her. Bye, Pacifica... And yeah-I decided to have Wendy have both eyes, so she wouldn't be **too** similar to Undyne. And for those of you wondering how Wendy and Manly Dan could be related-let's say Wendy takes after her mother. Or if you like, you could imagine that she's adopted, like how Stan adopted the skeletwins. _

_Now, review please!_


	13. Pacifica vs Wendy

**A/N** : _Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. As a treat, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving-me, I just ate a turkey ham sandwich with chips, marshmallows, and Tootsie Rolls. Yeah...we didn't have enough money to get all the stuff for a traditional Thanksgiving meal...and even if we did, neither of us know how to prepare everything. Heh heh heh...yeah. Also, guess that means no sweets at all next week-trying to stay healthy, after all._

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Robbie as Alphys...hmm, there's a thought..._

 _The Whovian Faller Nyan Cat-YAY! New reviewer! :D Good to have you on board. One of the best fanfictions you've ever read?! Oh you :*) Well, I try. Seriously though, I was getting pretty disheartened that I had only one reviewer, so thanks a lot. Your feedback means the world to me. I'm certainly trying-I have ideas for the characters, and I'm pretty happy with how everything's turning out. And don't worry, I won't do a Genocide version...well, not entirely..._

 _Disclaimer: Quiz Time!_

 _Who owns Gravity Falls? Ans. Alex Hirsch. Who owns Undertale? Ans. Toby Fox. Who is a loser with no life who just enjoys writing fan fiction? Ans. *Pointing at myself* This gal!_

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Pacifica screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran through the snow, Wendy hot on her trail.

Even as she screamed it, she knew it was hopeless. She was human, after all. Who would help her?

This was it. She was doomed. That fish girl was going to kill her, and she couldn't even fight back. The best she could do was evade her. Light ax after light ax flew after Pacifica, and she only barely avoided losing her head.

"Hey, watch it! I…" Pacifica didn't get a chance to continue. She bumped into something solid.

Or rather, some ONE.

"HEY, IT'S YOU!" Grenda said.

"Help!" Pacifica begged her. "Wendy's going to kill me! For REAL!" Before Grenda could say anything, Wendy herself stopped in front of her.

"Hey-what are you doing?! Get away from that human, kid!"

"I wasn't going to do anything!" Pacifica said, tears pouring down her face. "Please, don't kill me! I-I've got gold! I'll pay you!" She knew she was grasping at straws, but at the moment, Pacifica didn't care. She was scared out of her mind.

"Trying to bribe me?!" Wendy demanded. "You can't buy me, human! And I'm not going to stand by and let you hurt the people I care about!" She raised her halberd, and Pacifica took off running again, ignoring Grenda's shout of 'HEY, WAIT! WENDY!'.

 _What's her deal?! Out of all the monsters I've faced here, none of them have been THIS determined to get me!_

Suddenly, Pacifica remembered what she'd heard from Soos and Grenda.

" _The kingdom's in a pretty desperate situation. Did you know Wendy was only your age when she joined the Royal Guard?"_

" _HUMANS ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN MONSTERS, AFTER ALL! THE HUMANS ATTACKED US FOR NO REASON!"_

 _Something must have happened to her that made her really hate humans!_ Pacifica thought. _How do I…?_

Suddenly, she froze in her tracks, an idea coming to her. Wendy wasn't far behind, and she raised her halberd again.

"Giving up?!"

"No." Pacifica answered, shaking her head. She turned around, offering her hand to Wendy.

"What are you doing?" The fish asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What does it look like?!" Pacifica demanded. "I'm showing you mercy!"

"Excuse me?"

"I…!" Pacifica sighed, trying to calm down as she looked over at Wendy. "Look, it's pretty obvious you're not crazy about humans. I don't know what happened here-but I'm not LIKE the humans that drove you all down here. Heck, for all I know, that could've happened long before I was born! So how about it?" She looked at Wendy seriously. "I'm showing you mercy. So how about you just take it, and we let bygones be…"

"Just how stupid do you think I am?" Wendy interrupted. "I know you're just trying to trick me into letting my guard down!" She raised her ax again, and Pacifica's heart stopped.

"No! I'm showing you mercy!" Wendy threw another light ax at Pacifica, and the blonde screamed out as her arm was slashed. A line of blood started to trickle down her arm.

"End of the line, human." Wendy stepped forward, ax raised to finish Pacifica off. The little blonde was openly crying now.

And like that, Wendy's bloodlust was gone.

She sighed, dropping her ax.

"I can't do this."

"H-huh?" Pacifica blinked through her tears at her.

"I can't kill a kid. It'd give me nightmares." She shook her head and turned to walk away…but then suddenly froze in her tracks, breathing heavily.

"What are you…?"

"Aw man…" Wendy panted. "With all that excitement…I didn't notice I'd come all the way out here…"

"Here?" Pacifica wiped the tears from her eyes…and suddenly realized that she was in an entirely different part of the Underground.

The area had volcanic rock all around…and a river of lava. Pacifica gasped as she looked down from the bridge she'd just realized she'd run out on.

Fumes wafted up from the lava, beating her face with blasts of hotness and making her start to sweat.

"My armor…" Wendy panted again. Pacifica winced as she looked at Wendy. That _was_ some heavy-looking armor. And with the heat from the lava…Wendy was a walking fish fry if she stayed here.

"So…you gonna just stand there?!" Pacifica wiped the sweat and tears from her face as she stood up and walked over to Wendy.

"Come on." With those words, she grabbed Wendy's hand and led her off the bridge like SHE was the child. Once they were safely across, Pacifica looked up at the fish girl.

"See?! I saved your butt! So don't kill me, okay? Please?" This last part was added as an afterthought, but it wasn't necessary.

"…Dipper was right about you." Wendy sighed, shaking her head. "He didn't say you were this much of a brat, though."

"Hey!" Pacifica protested.

"Have you really been going all this way by yourself?"

"Yeah-kinda." Pacifica answered.

"Armed with nothing but a stick?!" Wendy smirked. "Good way to get yourself killed."

"Well, it's worked so far!" Pacifica blushed, then looked down. "I don't want to fight or kill anyone, okay?!" Wendy studied her.

"Y'know, you kind of remind me of Ford."

"The king?" Pacifica asked in surprise. Wendy nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

"He doesn't like fighting either, unless it's absolutely necessary." She gave Pacifica a thoughtful look. "I can't just let you go off on your own. I'll tag along to protect you-but just for a little while, okay? I'm still the head of the Royal Guard, after all. I can't let myself be seen with a human."

"Oh. Thanks…I guess?" Pacifica wasn't sure how to feel about this arrangement. After all, the fish girl HAD just tried to kill her.

"Now come on. Let's get a boat."

 **A/N** : _So, Pacifica and Wendy are friends now...kinda. At least Wendy isn't as hotheaded as Undyne XD Well, I hope you guys liked it. So...how about hitting that review button and giving my ego a boost, ay? ;) Happy Thanksgiving again!_


	14. Things Heat Up

**A/N** _: Okay guys, here's the next chapter! We meet another major character here-though who it is MAY surprise you..._

 _Pierce-Good to see you again, m8! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, I hope you enjoy the rest of it!_

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-You too :) Though I guess at this point it's more like an early Christmas greeting? Speaking of which, I need to start putting up Christmas decorations..._

 **Disclaimer** _: I own nothing but theses mashed-up versions of the characters. Also, my imagination_

It didn't take the girls long to find a boat. After Wendy de-equipped her armor, she led Pacifica to the river and let out a shrill whistle. Soon, a cloaked figure came up in a canoe. All that could be seen of him was his big nose, mouth, and beard as he let out a crazed laugh.

"Howdy do! I'm Old Man River!"

"Take us to Hotland." Wendy instructed him. "I've got some patrolling to do there."

"You sure you can stand the heat?" Pacifica asked her. "You almost passed out before."

"That was cause of my armor, dude!" Wendy told her. "I'll be fine as long as I don't equip it." They climbed into the boat, and Old Man River started rowing.

"So um…can I ask you a question?" Pacifica asked.

"Sure, fire away." Wendy answered.

Pacifica hesitated. So many questions...

Finally, she came up with the one that seemed most important.

"Am I the first human you've actually fought?"

"Nah, just the first one to be a kid." Wendy answered, a forlorn look crossing her face. "I didn't actually want to do it, you know. Hurt you, I mean."

"Because of Dipper and Mabel?" Pacifica asked. Wendy didn't answer for a long time. Pacifica took that as a sign to continue.

"Dipper told me after our fight." She shook her head. "It's real crazy to think that he and Mabel were once…"

"They're brave kids." Wendy cut her off. "Y'know, Dipper actually came to my house in the middle of the night to ask me if he could join the Royal Guard."

"Seriously?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Wendy laughed. "My dad almost roasted him."

At the sound of the word 'dad', a chill ran down Pacifica's spine.

 _How long have I actually been down here?_

"How do you guys tell the time?" Pacifica asked before she could stop herself.

"Hmm?"

"Well, you can't see the sun or anything." Pacifica said. "So how do you know what time it is?"

"We just kinda make our own time." Wendy shrugged. "We go to sleep when we're tired, and get up and go to work or school or whatever when we wake up."

"And you're never like…scared of going home too late?"

"Why should I be?" Wendy smirked. "I'm the head of the Royal Guard, remember? I can take care of myself."

"But aren't you worried about like, your dad getting mad at you or anything?"

"Nah, my dad's pretty cool." The older girl answered. "He knows how busy I can get. Besides, he trained me to be tough even before I joined the Royal Guard. Said it's what my mom would've wanted." A sad smile crossed her face. "Dad always said she was the strongest monster he ever knew."

 _Was._

 _Wendy had lost her mother to humans..._

Pacifica looked aside.

* * *

"Alright, here we are." Wendy said after a while. She climbed out of the boat first, offering Pacifica her hand to help her out. "Let me officially welcome you to Hotland."

The name was fitting.

Even before Pacifica stepped off the boat, she was sweltering. Once again, she had to curse herself for her choice of outfit.

"This heat's going to ruin my hair!" She complained. "What gives?!"

"If you want to get to King Ford, your best bet is to go through Hotland." Wendy said. "So just…"

"Blubbs, look! It's Wendy!" A male voice could suddenly be heard saying.

"Who's that?!" Pacifica asked.

"Two more Royal Guard members." Wendy whispered. "I'll distract them, okay? You head to the lab, okay?" Pacifica nodded and took off running as Wendy walked over to two armored figures approaching.

"Blubbs! Durland!"

* * *

The metal lab doors slid open, and Pacifica walked nervously inside the building. She noticed the various gadgets, as well as a stereo system and a table with a radio and several tapes on it.

Wait-a radio? Tapes?

Suddenly, a door next to Pacifica slid open, allowing a new figure to enter the lab.

"Ugh, where did I leave them?!" The guy asked. The lights turned on as he entered the room, allowing Pacifica to see him clearly.

This new person was a robot, looking a lot like an emo teenaged boy. The top half of his torso, shoulders, and chassis were black, though he did have the image of a red broken heart, kind of like the pine tree on the front of Dipper's armor. His legs were dark blue, almost looking like jeans. Despite being a robot, he had a big nose and shaggy black hair.

The robotic teen turned to face Pacifica.

"Huh? A kid?"

"Um…"

"Hey, wait." The robot started. "You're that human, aren't you? The one everyone's talking about."

"…maybe."

"Relax, I'm not interested in you." The robot said with a dull look, shaking his head. "Besides, even if I was I've got way too much to do here to worry about some _kid_."

Kid. Not human. Pacifica didn't like the guy's attitude, but at the very least she was thankful he didn't want to capture/fight her.

"Is this your lab?" Pacifica asked, looking around.

"Pretty much." The robot shrugged as he pulled on a lab coat, looking very uninterested. "Name's Robbie. The 'Royal Scientist'" (he put finger quotes around 'royal scientist) "built me before he ditched the kingdom so I could continue working on science and junk for him. So now…here I am." He scoffed. "Real pain in the butt."

"So…you're _not_ going to capture me?" Pacifica asked, to make sure.

"What are you, deaf?!" Robbie snapped rudely. "All I want to do is play my guitar. But I can't even do that." He looked bitter as he turned his back to her, looking at some beakers. "Thanks to my programming, I'll be stuck in this stupid lab forever." Pacifica looked aside, not sure what to say. Suddenly, her eyes fell on a picture she hadn't noticed before.

A picture of a VERY familiar fish girl…

"Is that _Wendy_?!"

Robbie stopped what he was doing right away and whipped around, grabbing the picture off the desk.

"NO!" He said, a defensive look on his face. "I don't _like_ her or anything!" The robot crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "I mean, it's not like I write songs about her, or name programs after her or…"

"You TOTALLY like her." Pacifica had to put a hand over her mouth so Robbie didn't see her laughing.

"Okay, fine!" Robbie snapped. "But can you blame me? She's hot!"

 _First a skeleton likes her, now a robot? This is even weirder than those celebrity scandals in my mom's magazines…_

Suddenly, Pacifica had an idea.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your little crush…IF you help guide me to King Ford."

"Like how?" Robbie snorted. "Hold your hand the whole time and walk you there?"

"You're a smart science-y guy, aren't you?" Pacifica asked. "Make me a cell phone."

"Fine." Robbie agreed.

"And be sure to put in your number and the numbers of whoever else you have."

"Alright."

"And make sure it allows texting!" Pacifica said. "I don't want one of those old cheap phones that…"

" _Alright_ already!" Robbie glared at her. "I'll make you your stupid phone…"

Was she taking advantage of him? Maybe a little. But Pacifica had a mission, after all. And if she couldn't have someone there in person to help and protect her, at the very least she could use some guidance.

Plus, after all the running and fighting and everything she'd had to go through, it was nice to vent just a little.

 **A/N** : _That's right! Robbie is both Mettaton AND Alphys in this story! XD Originally, I was just going to have him be Mettaton-it just seemed to fit his character. However, thanks to a suggestion from XXPay4XtraShippingsXX, I got the idea to make him Alphys as well, what with him and Wendy dating in GF (well, before Wendy broke up with him, of course). I may have mentioned that I want to keep this as close to GF as possible, so it doesn't feel like a complete copy and paste of Undertale. Also, it's fun to write Robbie moaning about having to do lab work when he just wants to become a star XD_

 _What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Review, please!_


	15. Rocky Friendship

**A/N** : _Wow, I do believe this is my longest chapter yet. And like the last couple chapters, I'm going to switch POVs every now and then-giving the spotlight to a CERTAIN pair of skeleton twins for a while..._

 _Pierce-Heh, truth be told I've never actually played Undertale either (mostly because I don't want to download the game on my old crappy laptop), though I've watched Jacksepticeye's Let's Plays of the game. Not to mention having a fair bit of fanart on my computer-though still not as much as FNAF, heh...anyway, I'm glad I've got you interested, even though you're not too big a fan of either Undertale or Gravity Falls. Gives my ego a boost ^^_

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Give yourself some credit; some of my best ideas have come from reviewers (particularly since I have a bad habit of going into new stories half with ideas, half making stuff up as I go along). Yeah-it would be unrealistic to have Pacifica just immediately go from Alpha Bitch to Purity Sue like that, so I wanted to have her slowly grow and develop as a character as she goes along on her journey. Glad to see that it's working._

 **Disclaimer** : _If I owned Gravity Falls or Undertale, I wouldn't have to worry about paying off my student loans. I'd be set for life._

"Alright, here's your phone." Robbie said, handing the phone to Pacifica. "Don't say I never did you any favors." Pacifica took the phone and went to the contact list, looking through all the numbers.

She didn't recognize a lot of the names…except one.

"Hello, Wendy?" Pacifica said as she dialed Wendy's number.

"What are you doing?!" Robbie demanded, looking panicked. Pacifica ignored him as she listened to Wendy say

"Pacifica? What happened? How did you get my number?"

"I ran into this robot guy, Robbie, and had him make me a cell phone." Pacifica answered.

"Robbie?!"

"Yeah. He said he'd help me get to King Ford." Robbie looked very nervous.

He had it bad for Wendy, alright.

"…is he making you say this?"

"Huh?" Pacifica blinked in surprise, then shook her head (despite being on the phone). "No, he's really helping me!"

"Uh-huh…" Wendy sounded utterly unconvinced. "Well anyway, I'm glad that you have something now, cause I have to go. Duty calls."

Pacifica felt like a balloon had been deflated inside of her.

She'd been looking forward to having a body guard to protect her until she got to meet the king, and maybe make things easier by talking to him beforehand, but it looked like that was out of the question.

Just her and a moody teenage robot being snarky over the phone as she headed off into more danger, faced more monsters.

"Great…"

"Don't worry, though." Wendy said. "I'll text you Dipper, Mabel's, and Stan's numbers in case you need any more help, or even just need someone to talk to."

"But…!"

"Take care of yourself, Blondie." Wendy finished. "Oh and, keep Robbie in check, okay?"

With that, she hung up.

Robbie groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"She thinks I'm a total jerk."

"I can't imagine why." Pacifica said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. At that moment, a couple beeps came up on her phone. Pacifica looked down, seeing some phone numbers in her text messages. The first was Dipper's number, then Mabel's…then Stan's.

Pacifica felt her heart sink. She'd never admit it out loud…but she actually missed the old goat.

 _I just hope he's…okay._

She took a breath, looking over at Robbie.

"So um, thanks for the phone."

"Yeah, whatever." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his lab coat, looking off to the side. Pacifica's eyes fell to the broken heart symbol on his chassis. Maybe it was symbolic?

Without another word, she turned and left.

* * *

"… _up. Wake up. Wake UP. Please…"_

 _Mabel slowly opened her eyes, her vision fuzzy. However, she could make out the outline of a familiar person in front of her._

" _Dipper?" She blinked a couple times to clear her vision…and screamed as she saw her brother._

" _Mabel, Mabel, it's okay!" The skeleton had the same clothes and hair as her brother. It even_ _ **sounded**_ _like him. It was just...so wrong._

 _Mabel backed away from the thing, her eyes wide with terror._

" _YOU'RE A SKELETON!" She raised her hands to her face…only to see nothing but bone. "AUGH!" A horrible thought came to her. Mabel lifted her bony hands to her face, feeling bone there as well._

" _ **I'm**_ _a skeleton!"_

" _Mabel, calm down!" Dipper walked over to his twin sister, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Everything's…"_

" _WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!" Mabel looked at Dipper in shock and fear. "Are we dead? Are we going to stay like this forever?!"_

" _I don't know!" Dipper shot back before letting out a sigh. "All I remember is laying in the snow, cold and hurting everywhere. The next thing I knew, I woke up like this." He motioned down to his skeletal body, and tears filled Mabel's eyes (or was it eye sockets?)_

" _I don't want to be dead! I didn't even get a chance to get a boyfriend yet!" She started crying, lifting her bony hands to her face. "I'm just a kid!" Dipper put his hand on her shoulder._

" _I'm scared too, Mabel!" He admitted. "But hey…it could be worse."_

" _HOW?!" Mabel asked. "Look at us! We can't go home like this! Mom and Dad would_ _ **freak**_ _!"_

" _Well, at least we're together." Dipper gave her a sad smile (or at least Mabel thought he did, it was hard to tell since he was a skeleton now). "Look, I don't know what's going to happen now, but we're going to figure this thing out together, okay? We'll find some way to get through this-just like we've gotten through everything else." Mabel looked at him, and Dipper held his arms out, the smile still on his skull._

" _Awkward sibling hug?" Mabel sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye socket._

" _Awkward sibling hug." The two now-skeletal twins put their arms around one another in their trademark affectionate gesture, then patted each other's backs._

" _Pat, pat!"_

* * *

Mabel stood at the door to the ruins, a sigh escaping her nonexistent lungs.

"Has it really been three years?" She asked no one in particular, a nervous smile on her skull. "Sheesh."

Looking back on it now, that moment after they woke up in the underground, after seeing that they'd become skeletons, really embarrassed Mabel.

She and Dipper were twins. And on top of that, _she_ was the older one. Yet he'd had to take care of both of them. Even now Dipper was acting like the protector, what with trying to join the Royal Guard. The twins hadn't grown much since then, but Dipper was willing to go and fight, to put his life on the line, just so he could get closer to the king, to be his apprentice. So he could get his journal, and hopefully find a way to make them human again. Honestly, Mabel didn't see why he was going through all that trouble-Ford was Grunkle Stan's brother, after all. So in a way, he was as much a Grunkle to them as Stan. Surely Dipper could just ask him for it? Or Stan could?

As soon as she thought it, Mabel realized how stupid the idea was. Honestly, just asking the king for his big dumb book of human secrets? And anyway, Stan and Ford…weren't getting along so good. Mabel remembered Stan telling them that after they'd started living with him. That thought kind of scared her.

But of course, Dipper had stepped up to be the brave one and do what he had to to get them out of there. To get their humanity back.

Mabel sighed, shaking her head.

"Stupid."

Even as she said it, she didn't know if she was talking about Dipper or herself. She then looked up, a hard look on her skull.

The image of a heart appeared on her shirt as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Back in Hotland, Pacifica had managed to walk right into another fight.

"Human! Stop!"

"Huh?" Pacifica turned around, and gasped as she saw what looked like a huge bear with many heads. "AUGH! What _are_ you?!"

"They call me…the multi-bear." The monster answered. "And I can't let you pass-not unless you defeat me."

"But I don't _want_ to fight!" Pacifica said as the bear swiped at her. She started thinking of different tactics. In a panic, she started singing a song she heard once.

"Um, uh…Disco Girl! Coming through!" The multi-bear stopped attacking immediately.

"Wait. You like Icelandic pop group Babba?"

"Uh yeah, sure." Pacifica felt it would be easier to just agree with the creature.

"I can't hurt a fellow Babba fan." The multi-bear stepped back, and Pacifica let out a sigh.

"I'm going to spare you, okay? Now let me go!"

"Fair enough." The multi-bear stepped aside to allow her to pass, and Pacifica stepped onto the conveyor belt.

"Well, _that_ was easy."

No sooner had she gotten off the conveyor belt than Pacifica reached a whole LABYRINTH of other conveyor belts.

"Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me." Pacifica sighed, rolling her eyes. "Alright, fine. Let me see if I can figure this out…" She rode one conveyor belt, then got onto another, then another, riding around and around until finally getting off…at a series of lasers.

"UGH! I swear, if that robot doesn't…"

No sooner had Pacifica said this than her phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey so um, I've been watching you or whatever." Robbie's unenthusiastic voice droned on the other line. "Guess I should tell you about the lasers."

"Yeah, that would be nice!" Pacifica snapped.

"Right, so the blue lasers won't hurt you if you don't move." Robbie started. "Orange ones, on the other hand-you can just walk right through them. Got it?"

"No, I…!"

"Kay, later." Robbie hung up, and Pacifica narrowed her eyes.

 _I hope he rusts._

She looked back out at the lasers, taking a breath.

"Alright, here goes…" She saw one of the orange lasers moving towards her, and just casually walked through it. She then stopped at a blue laser. "How do I get through this one?!" She looked down. The laser wasn't high enough that she could just walk under it, unless…

Pacifica bent back; making sure no part of her body was touching the laser. It took some doing, but she made it past.

"Okay, that's over." She kept walking until she reached the opening to a tower…and saw another laser.

 _Ring ring! Ring ring!_

Pacifica answered the phone, and Robbie's voice greeted her again.

"Now, _that_ blue laser you can't pass." He said. "Gimme a moment, let me hack it…" He hung up, and about twenty seconds later, the laser snapped off.

"Well, that's a relief." Pacifica kept walking, and looked down at her phone, scrolling through the names.

Stan's was the first that caught her name.

 _Maybe…maybe I should check up on him. Just like-to make sure he hasn't eaten any soda cans or anything._

She dialed Stan's number and held the phone to her ear. The phone rang once. Twice. Three times.

Finally, the call just dropped.

Pacifica wasn't sure why, but she felt her heart sink at that.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"Dipper…" She read his name on the phone-then froze in place.

The memories of their fight, the talk afterwards, Dipper trying to protect her from Wendy, all came back before Pacifica could stop herself.

"Hmm…" Biting her lip, she dialed Dipper's number, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Dipper's voice came over the phone. He sounded confused, but for some reason Pacifica felt her heart skip a beat as she heard him.

"Dipper!"

"Pacifica?" He asked. "What's going on? How'd you get my number?"

"Well, this robot guy, Robbie, made me a phone and…"

" _Robbie_?!" Dipper sounded mad. "Ugh, that guy's the worst! He thinks that just because he's the Royal Scientist he's better than everyone, and he doesn't even do his job well! He just…!"

"Jealous much?" Pacifica smirked. She could practically see Dipper blushing over the phone.

"Maybe a little…" He mumbled.

"Because he likes Wendy too?" The blonde guessed.

Dipper didn't answer, and Pacifica let out a sigh.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you where I was." Pacifica said, looking off to the side. "You know, so you'd know I was okay."

"Yeah, yeah…that's good." Dipper said. "Sounds like you're getting closer."

"Yeah." Pacifica nodded.

"Well uh-I should get back to doing my patrol duty, you know?"

"Yeah, you do that." Pacifica nodded. "Don't let me stop you." Just as she was about to hang up, Dipper said

"Hey, Pacifica?"

"What?" Pacifica asked.

"If and when you meet King Ford-just go easy on him, okay? He's my great-uncle too."

 _Oh right-he's Stan's brother. I forgot about that…_

"I'm not going to fight him!" Pacifica told the skeleton boy. "I don't do that, remember?!"

"Well in that case-be careful." And with those words, Dipper hung up.

* * *

Once he'd hung up, Dipper resumed patrolling Snowdin.

 _Can Pacifica really do it? I mean, she's gotten this far, so…_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by something.

"Who's there?!" Dipper whipped around and saw…nothing. He narrowed his eye sockets at the spot.

"Weird. I could've sworn I heard something…" He turned back around-and his eyes widened at what he saw. Or, rather, WHO.

" _You?!_ "

That was the only word Dipper got to say before he was attacked, his pained scream echoing throughout the forest.

 **A/N** : _Oh no! Dipper down! What to do?! Wait, what am I saying? I already know what's going to happen! TBH, I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Yeah, I figured I'd give the skeletwins some more screentime. I feel kinda bad about mostly neglecting them, since Sans and Papyrus are pretty major characters in Undertale, and Dipper and Mabel are, well, the MAIN PROTAGONISTS of Gravity Falls. I particularly wanted to show a little more of their backstory, and give some insight into Mabel's situation. That's one reason why I wanted to make Mabel Sans instead of Papyrus-both characters have a lot of hidden depth to them. Sans uses bad puns and laziness to hide the fact that he's actually a very unhappy character, and Mabel acts like a smiley, flirty girl, but she's actually really scared of growing up. Plus, both Sans and Mabel care a lot about their brothers. So it goes without saying that whoever hurt Dipper is in for a bad time..._

 _Also, I figured I'd put in just a hint of Dippifica for the shippers...hope you guys liked._

 _So, how's about doing me a favor and reviewing?_


	16. Let's Make a Deal

**A/N** : _Hey, guys! Sorry this one took so long-TBH I actually decided to take a break from working on my fanfic for a little while to work on writing out the story for one of my future webcomics. Plus, like two people seem to be reading this, so I figured there wouldn't be a huge outcry if I hesitated on this one. But I figure that since it's so close to Christmas, I'll give you guys an early Christmas gift with the next chapter._

 _Pierce-Again, I'm glad I got you interested XD Sans is definitely up there, though my favorite character overall is Papyrus. Such an adorable babu 3_

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Funny you should mention Burgerpants...heh heh. And yeah-I actually feel kind of bad for what I did to Dipper and Mabel. I LOVE kids, and this is the second story I've done where child characters die horribly (or almost die), and come back differently. Speaking of which, I've got something ELSE for you guys at the end of the chapter-you'll see what I mean..._

 _ **Disclaimer** : I own nothing. If I owned Gravity Falls or Undertale, well it wouldn't make much sense for me to write a fanfiction, would it?_

"Hey you. Human. Wanna like, buy some spider pastries or whatever?"

" _Spider_ pastries?!" Pacifica made a face at the spider girl.

She'd been having a weird time. First she had to get through a bunch of puzzles, then had a run-in with the two Royal Guard members, Blubbs and Durland, whom Wendy had been talking to earlier. Somehow or other, she'd ended up hooking them up, which caused them to leave her alone to go get nice cream.

And now, here she was haggling over baked goods with a spider girl.

 _Maybe if and when I get out of here, I should write a book about this whole thing._

"Yeah. Made by real spiders, for real spiders, of real spiders, or whatever." The spider girl rolled all five of her eyes, a disinterested look on her face. She seemed to be a teenager, like Wendy and Robbie, and was wearing a purple shirt and black poofy pants. She had fangs, six arms, and purple hair with highlights, and Pacifica had no idea if her hair was natural or dyed.

"These things are MADE of spiders?!" Pacifica almost vomited. "Ugh, pass!"

 _ **That was a mistake.**_

"Oh, you think you're too _good_ for my stuff?" The spider girl lowered her cell phone to give Pacifica a terrifying, five-eyed glare.

"I never said that! I just…!"

"Well, maybe _your_ taste is what my baked stuff needs." The spider girl stood up, and Pacifica stepped back. She was even more terrifying close up.

"Stay back!" Pacifica held her stick out. "I'm warning you!"

The spider shot a web at Pacifica, and the blonde started struggling to get out.

"Don't bother trying to escape." The spider girl, Tambry, said. "You'll just get yourself even more stuck." She texted something on her phone, and smaller spiders materialized next to Pacifica on the web, crawling towards her.

"AUGGGHHH!" Pacifica's scream was so high only dogs could hear it, but she didn't care. She HATED spiders. She thrashed around like a wild animal, trying desperately to escape from the web.

 _Chomp._

"Ow!" Pacifica looked at the back of her hand, horrified to see an angry red welt developing on it. One of the nasty little things had bitten her. For a moment, she felt her heart stop. What if the spiders were poisonous?! Was she going to die?! She definitely felt weaker after than bite.

Tambry texted something else on her phone, and the spiders faded. However, some croissants appeared in thin air.

"Croissants?!" They spun in the air towards her, and in a split second Pacifica saw how sharp their tips were. Her fear allowed her to rip her right arm, the one holding the stick, out of the web. She knocked the croissant away, and Tambry had to duck to avoid losing her head to one of her own pastries. She gave Pacifica an angry glare.

"With the money I get from your SOUL, me and my spider pals will be able to leave the ruins! And I might be able to get a new phone with what's left over!"

"Wait!" Pacifica screamed. "I'll pay you, if that's what you want! Just let me g-!" She didn't get a chance to finish. Tambry threw a donut at her. The donut exploded into spiders, and once again a scream burst from Pacifica's throat. Tambry had just been texting on her phone again, when she suddenly looked up at Pacifica's words.

"It's 444 gold."

"444?!" Pacifica screamed out in pain again as another spider bit her. Everything was beginning to go dark…

"I…I only have 222. Can I just…pay you the other half later?" Tambry gave her an unimpressed look.

"I'll buy you a new cell phone when I have more gold?" Pacifica offered. She REALLY hoped that the spider girl went for it. She felt so weak…

"Okay." Tambry pressed a button, and the web disappeared. Pacifica dropped to the ground. Her breathing was getting shallow.

A spider came down next to Tambry, and she looked at it in surprise.

"What?" The spider whispered something, and Tambry turned to Pacifica.

"So um, my spider friend here told me something. See, someone told me that you like squashing spiders." Pacifica looked up at her weakly.

"…what?"

"Yeah-so he just said that that was a DIFFERENT kid. My bad, or whatever." She texted something else on her phone, and a small vial appeared next to Pacifica. "The antidote." Pacifica grabbed the vial in her right hand and used the last of her strength to uncap it. Hastily, desperately, she started guzzling the antidote.

Little by little, her strength returned. She glared up at Tambry.

"You really tried to kill me! Over a few gold pieces!"

"Hey, a girl's gotta make a living." She said nonchalantly, once again not looking up from her phone. "Besides, I thought you were some spider-squashing psycho."

Slowly, steadily, Pacifica stood up. Her head was spinning as she took a few hesitant steps, heading out of the parlor.

 _Ugh. I hope I never see another spider again…_

* * *

"Waddles?"

Mabel looked over as the armored pig came running up to her. Lesser Pig, or Waddles, as she liked to call him, was like a pet to Mabel, and she could almost always tell what he was thinking. And now…he seemed really excited about something.

"Waddles, is something wrong?" The skeleton girl asked. The pig snorted and took off running. Mabel followed him into the forest-and gasped at what she saw.

There, lying in the snow, was a VERY familiar red scarf…

"DIPPER!" Mabel picked her twin's scarf up gingerly, feeling her heart break into teeny-tiny pieces. "No, no-I was supposed to protect him! This can't be real! Dipper can't be…!"

"Oh, don't worry. He's not-not yet."

Mabel turned, and the translucent figure of Gideon Gleeful appeared in front of her.

"Hey beautiful."

"YOU!" In a matter of seconds, Mabel underwent a jarring transformation. The pupils faded from her eye sockets, her normally happy expression contorting into a furious glare. Her left eye socket gained a dangerous pink glow, and Waddles took this as a cue to take off running.

Mabel raised her hand, and Gideon just let out a laugh.

"Come on sugar, you know you can't harm little old me. After all, I'm already dead!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Mabel shouted as ghastly figures, her blasters, appeared around Gideon. "YOU TOOK DIPPER AWAY FROM ME!"

Mabel's summoned blasters prepared to blast Gideon all at once, but the ghost boy shook his finger.

"Uh uh uh! Your brother's not really dead, sweetie!"

The blasters faded, but Mabel's eye socket was still glowing.

"He _isn't_? How can I trust you?"

"Well, that's an easy enough problem to remedy!" Gideon said. "How about I just show him to you?" He held both hands out, and an image slowly started to form in Gideon's hands.

It was…

"Dipper!"

The skeleton boy looked around, confused.

"Wendy! Grunkle Stan!"

"Dipper!" Mabel called, and he looked back at her.

"Mabel!"

"Now, I'm gonna make this nice and simple." Gideon closed his hands, and the image of Dipper disappeared. "You're going to do me a little favor, Mabel Pines. It involves your little friend, Pacifica…"

* * *

"Hey! Hey, kid! Yeah, you!" Pacifica turned around to see who had been talking. A middle-aged cat man with glasses, a thick mustache, and a fast food outfit was beckoning to her. The blonde cringed as she saw him.

"What?"

"I um…" The cat man looked nervous. "I need a favor."

"We literally just met." Pacifica pointed out. "Why would I help…?!" She then stopped as she thought back to her recent encounter with Tambry. This monster didn't look like much, but the last thing she wanted was to get into another fight, especially when she was still feeling so weak.

Best to just go along with it…

She swallowed and walked over to the guy. His name tag showed the name 'Toby Determined'.

"So, here's the thing…" Toby looked around to make sure that no one else was looking before turning back to Pacifica. "There's these two fine ladies outside who I promised I'd give burgers to, but I'm swamped with work!" He gave her a pleading look. "Could you be a pal and take them the burgers? Please?"

'Please?'

In her twelve years of life, it was rare that Pacifica had heard that word…

"Uh, sure? Okay." She took the burgers from the guy and walked out into the alley. "Uh, hello?" She looked around. "Anyone here?"

"Hey, are those the burgers?" A chubby cat woman with light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail stepped towards Pacifica. Next to her was a crocodile girl with pink hair with multicolored ribbons, like computer wires, tied in a bow.

"Yeah. So like…take them, or whatever." Pacifica handed the burgers over, shuddering as she felt the crocodile girl's scaly skin.

"I'm Giffany!" The crocodile girl said.

"And I'm Melody." The cat woman introduced herself. "So, what's a kid like you doing here by yourself? Do your parents know where you are?" A cold feeling washed through Pacifica.

"Um…" Thankfully, at that moment she was saved by her cell phone ringing.

"What are you doing?!" Robbie's voice demanded. "Don't you want to get to the Core?!"

"Hang on!" Pacifica glared into the phone. "I just…!"

"Get moving!" And with that, he hung up.

"Was that that Robbie guy?" Giffany raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Pacifica answered. "He's kinda…helping me."

"Now there's a surprise." Melody chuckled. "Usually Robbie doesn't look out for anyone but himself. Though I guess you can't really blame him-with what he's been through."

"I already heard the story." Pacifica folded her arms. "He's all bitter because he was built to do science, when all he wants to do is…"

"Oh, there's more to it than that." Melody told her. "See, Robbie's actually not ALL robot. He actually started out as a ghost."

"Huh? A ghost?" Pacifica asked. "Like Soos?" Giffany squealed at the sound of the name, hearts starting to appear over her head.

"Does that happen a lot?" Pacifica questioned.

"Only when you mention Soos." Melody answered her. "She kinda has a thing for him. Well, actually…we both kinda do." She admitted with a blush.

 _Okay, seriously-monsters have bizarre tastes in romance._ She briefly noticed Giffany's eyes narrow at Melody as the cat lady continued

"That kid wanted to be a famous rock star, so he headed out into Hotland, looking for the Royal Scientist. He wanted a sleek robot body he could use to perform and stuff, you know? So the Royal Scientist got to work building him a new body…up until things went south."

"I heard that the scientist stopped performing experiments for the king!" Giffany added in a high-pitched voice. "He decided he couldn't do them anymore for some reason, so before he ran away from the kingdom, he put in a new command into Robbie's robot body-to continue doing his work."

"Hold on!" Pacifica held out a hand. "This guy tricked Robbie into doing science junk because he was too scared to keep doing it? That's pretty low!"

Suddenly, Robbie's behavior made a lot more sense…

"Look, I've gotta keep going, okay?" Pacifica said. "So um uh…yeah. Nice meeting you, or…"

Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to say 'whatever'. So she walked off without another word to the two women. Pacifica's head was swimming with thoughts as she continued on her way to the Core.

First an old man who wanted to protect everyone who fell into the Underground from his possibly evil brother.

Then a pair of skeletal twins who couldn't go back to their old home.

Then a fish girl who lost a parent, and was now shouldering the burden of protecting the whole Underground despite only being a teenager.

Now a ghost-turned-robot who was lied to and tricked into working for the kingdom. Who even knew what Ford was having Robbie do? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good if the original Royal Scientist just up and left the kingdom for it.

"Is this what it's like to care about other people?" Pacifica asked no one in particular as she boarded the elevator. So caught up in her own thoughts was she that she didn't notice a shadow in the distance.

Mabel sniffed, her bony hands balled into fists. Dipper's scarf was wrapped around her neck.

"I'm sorry, Pacifica…"

 **A/N** : _And the drama just keeps building! Gideon has Dipper, and he's blackmailing Mabel into going after Pacifica! Pacifica learned Robbie's true origins! And everyone's problems are STILL far from over..._

 _TBH I probably should've had Shondra Himeniz as Bratty or Catty, considering Toby's feelings for her in Gravity Falls, but whatever. Long before I actually started writing the story, I just had the funny idea of Giffany and Melody being Bratty and Catty, because irony XD And yes, Soos is the object of both their affections, like in GF, even though he's Napstablook instead of Mettaton. More love for Blooky! XD_

 _Okay, now for the next part of my Christmas gift for you guys. It's probably still too early for me to be announcing this, since I don't even know myself how far in the story I am, but I had two ideas for future fanfics once this is done. So I'm going to tell you guys both of my ideas, and whichever one has the more votes is the one I'm going to write next, okay?_

 _1\. A follow-up to Under Gravity, centering on Papyrus! Dipper and Sans! Mabel at various points after they fell into the Underground, their lives with Toriel! Stan, and then trying to get readjusted to the surface world once they get back with the others._

 _2\. A return to my Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic-Poor Little Souls-i.e. a collection of stories set before the main fanfic, focusing on the dead kids' families, former night guards, etc._

 _They're both pretty similar, but yeah. TBH I'm more inclined to do the Poor Little Souls one for personal reasons, but I'll leave that up to you guys._

 _Merry Christmas!_


	17. Betrayal

**A/N** : _*Blows party horn* Happy New Year, guys! So far, my 2017's been so-so: I didn't really do anything special for the new year, just hung around with my brother at home, though I DID go out to Mass earlier this evening. Oh yeah-and my Tumblr account was randomly terminated -_- I already sent a message to the website, so hopefully it should be restored by tomorrow. This is actually the third time this has happened though...that raises questions. But mostly, it's just a pain in the butt. On the plus side, I was finally able to watch Moana today. It is now one of my favorites. Now then, before I get to the next chapter, on to answering reviews:_

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Yeah, poor Mabel. And Dipper, for that matter. Care to join the Skeletwin Protection Squad? Yeah, Toby is perfect for Burgerpants, IMHO XD Glad you like my future ideas...though I actually wanted you to tell me which you want to read more, so I know what to write next..._

 _Random Guest-Good to have you on board :) Glad you're liking the story so far._

 _Pierce-Thanks, m8. I hope you had a great Christmas, and have a good new year! As for that one Undertale fanfic-I'll look for it sometime. Maybe..._

 _Okay, so that's one vote for my FNAF story, and one for a sequel/side story to Under Gravity. Well, enough stalling. It's not very long, but I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Under Gravity!_

 **Disclaimer** _: I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale-they belong to Alex Fox and Toby Hirsch. Or something like that :P_

Out of all of the things Pacifica Northwest had done in her life, never, EVER, did she think she'd be stealing from the trash. There she was, walking through the labs, and made the decision to enter an office. Once inside, she saw something glinting inside a trashcan. Taking a closer look, she saw that it was more gold.

"Who'd toss perfectly good gold away?!" Pacifica asked, her voice a bit too high. "That doesn't make sense!"

For a moment, she just stood there quietly, her hands in her pockets.

"Well…I guess I can't just leave it there…" She slowly started to reach to the garbage can-then shook her head.

"Ugh, WHAT am I thinking?! I'm about to steal from the trash! What am I, a peasant?! I have my pride!"

She started to walk off…then thought about the others. Maybe Robbie could use the gold to help with his rock star career? He was miserable as a scientist…and she had given him a hard time earlier. She owed him something for the help he'd given her…

"You owe me for this, metal butt." Pacifica sneered, making a face as she stuck her hand in the trash and fished the gold out. Thankfully, the gold was all that was in there. No old, rotted food, old coffee cups, or anything. All the same, Pacifica wished she had some hand sanitizer. After shoving the gold in her pockets, she walked back outside-and right into a fight.

"Freeze, human!" Standing there in front of the girl were…gnomes. Literal gnomes, like the kind people would put in their garden. Three of them.

"Look, I don't have time for this." Pacifica said. "I'm trying to get to the Capital, okay? I don't want to fight!"

"Well, maybe we could make an arrangement?" The gnome in the middle asked. He seemed to be the youngest, as his beard was brown instead of gray, like the others. "We'll let you go-if you marry us!"

" _Marry_ you?!" Pacifica cringed. "Like-all THREE of you?!"

"Of course not!" The lead gnome answered. "All _one thousand_ of us!"

"No way!" Pacifica answered. "That's not happening, you little trolls!"

Wrong choice of words…

"Fine then, if that's the way you want it!" He turned around. "Let's get her, boys!" As Pacifica watched, more gnomes appeared from the shadows, crawling towards Pacifica. Twenty…thirty…there were far too many to count…

The blonde's heart started beating faster.

"Stay back! I'm warning you…!"

But it was an idle threat-she knew it from the beginning. There were far too many of them-her stick wouldn't help her. She could only watch as they gathered together, all the gnomes forming a giant gnome that towered over her.

The giant gnome monster let out a terrifying roar, and Pacifica screamed. It tried to smash her with its fists, and Pacifica took off running down the corridor.

"I can't believe I'm running from a bunch of garden decorations!"

She was then sent flying from the force of the giant gnome's fists.

"Augh!" She landed hard, on her funny bone, and pain shot up her body. It didn't help that she was still pretty weak from her fight with Tambry. The next thing she knew was the wind being sucked out of her lungs as she was swiped up, lifted into the air.

She was weak, scared, and her vision was starting to fade.

 _No! NO! I can't die!_

But the next thing Pacifica knew, she went falling through the air, not even able to scream.

* * *

" _Gideon! Gideon, hang on! Stanley, do something!"_

 _But nothing could be done. It was already too late for Gideon._

 _Just as he planned…_

 _ **Alright, Cipher. I carried out my part of the deal, now it's your turn. Let's wipe out the human race together…**_

* * *

"Hey! Hey, kid! Wake up!"

Pacifica's vision came rushing back.

"Huh? I'm alive?" She shook her head. "How many times have I blacked out now?" She looked down, realizing she was sitting on the floor, seemingly unharmed. "Where AM I?"

"You're in the lab." Robbie's voice came from right in front of her. The robot stepped out of the shadows, dusting himself off.

"Robbie? Wait-you saved me?"

"Couldn't let anything happen to you. Not before I took your soul myself."

"What?" Pacifica asked in a quiet voice. The robot let out a humorless chuckle.

"I'll admit, I actually had some fun doing this thing with you. I felt like I was doing something with my life for once, instead of just being stuck inside a lab doing a job I hated. I mean, really. Helping the human on her way out of the Underground, joining her on this AMAZING journey. But you know, it just wasn't enough." He walked a little closer, and Pacifica gulped.

"If this is about forcing you to help me…" Robbie let out another humorless laugh, shaking his head.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd do that. I had a lot of fun leading you on-reactivating lasers, leading you around in circles-it was AWESOME! It's the most fun I'd had since I was tricked into being the Royal Scientist!"

"You USED me!" Pacifica gasped in realization.

"Well, duh!" Robbie threw his arms up. "Nothing against you-humans are pretty good in my book. But I just couldn't stay in that stupid lab anymore!" He gave her a hard glare. "All I ever wanted to do was be famous. Entertain people, you know? So I figured…what better way to fame than getting the last human soul to go through the barrier?!" A manic look filled his eyes, and Pacifica wanted to cry.

"I'll be the hero of the Underground." Robbie pulled off his lab coat, tossing it aside. "For once, I'll be a _somebody_. Everybody will know my name. And Wendy will be all over me."

"I…I…"

But for once, Pacifica couldn't find anything to say. Her closest ally had betrayed her. She felt like she'd been punched in the gut.

"Say your prayers, little girl."

 **A/N** : _Robbie you asshole! Though honestly, I think everyone familiar with Undertale knew this fight was coming. Yeah-again, I'm sorry the chapter's short and not that good. I've actually been trying to focus more on writing for a webcomic I want to get started on this year, so that's been my main writing priority as of late. But you guys know me. You know I wouldn't just ditch a fanfic. I intend to see this through to the end. And I can assure you that the next chapter will be longer._

 _Now then, how about starting the year off right, and leaving me some reviews?_


	18. Ghost in the Machine

**A/N** : Here we are again, guys. I'm still not doing too great-my Tumblr blog still hasn't been restored. I finally did get a message back from Tumblr Support a couple days back though-apparently they deactivated my blog for spam and trafficking, which I don't get. Though looking back on it, it might have been the ads I was unwittingly running. I sent them another message to try and get this clarified and still vainly hoping that my blog gets restored. Though by this time I've sent them like four, five messages, and I'm at my wit's end. I'm actually kind of mad at myself for getting this twisted off about it, but I use Tumblr as a method of coping. Not to mention that this is the THIRD time this has happened to me...

Does anyone (preferably any fellow Tumblr users) have any advice? I don't know what to do now...

Well, just because I'm unhappy doesn't mean other people have to be, so here's the next chapter:

Pierce-So far, this year has had it's ups and downs...

XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-*Tosses you a shirt* Welcome to the Squad. Yeah...the Goat Bros' reunion is going to be interesting, to say the least. Yeah-think I might actually do a test page or two for one of my comics this coming week, just cause.

 **Warning: This next chapter includes a lot of violence being done to a child. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Disclaimer** : _I own nothing but my imagination._

" _You_ _ **bastard**_ _." King Ford whipped around-only to get punched in the face. The sudden blow disoriented him, and Ford actually had to catch the side of a nearby pillar to keep himself from falling backwards._

" _Stanley? What is the meaning of…?!"_

" _I got to meet a couple of the skeletons in your closet." Stan gave his brother a hard, cold glare. "A boy and a girl._ _ **Twins**_ _." Ford looked at him in understanding._

" _They came to you…"_

" _Damn right they did." Stan's glare worsened. "But that's all you're getting. If you think I'm telling you where we're all living…"_

" _Stanley, listen to me." Ford held up a furry, six-fingered hand, and Stan snapped at him_

" _No, YOU listen! Using kids in your twisted experiments-KIDS, Stanford!"_

" _I was intrigued by their makeup." Ford recalled, going into full 'scientist' mode. "Former humans who retained their souls even after they should have lost them and died, allowing them to keep on living as skeletons. Caught in a limbo of sorts-part human and part monster. If I could harness some of that DETERMINATION…"_

" _What does it matter what they are?!" Stan spat. "You're not the only one who wants to get out of here, Stanford! But this?! Kidnapping people off the streets to experiment on them?! You've gone full mad scientist, pal!"_

" _Stanley, would you be quiet for two seconds?!"_

" _They're the same age as that apprentice of yours." Stan finished. "Would you have experimented on Gideon if…?!"_

" _STANLEY!" Ford grabbed his shoulders roughly. "_ _ **I**_ _let them go! Alright?! In spite of everything, I couldn't bring myself to continue my experiments. The guilt was just too much for me. So I ordered them released, tasked my trusted Royal Scientist with delivering them far from the kingdom-somewhere I knew they'd be safe." Stan's eyes widened behind his glasses._

" _That was_ _ **you**_ _?" Ford sighed heavily._

" _I couldn't do it." He let out a pathetic laugh. "A chance to free all my people-and I couldn't go through with it. I picked two kids over thousands of monsters. Some king I am." Stan looked at him in surprise for a second or two longer, not knowing what to do or say. Finally, Ford looked back up at him. "But Stanley-this was a one-time deal. The people-OUR people, are counting on me, and I can't afford to be a bleeding heart. If any other humans ever fall down here…I'll need to gather their souls."_

" _So you're willing to kill innocent people." Stan's tone wasn't angry, or even upset. It just sounded…flat._

 _Ford snorted._

" _There_ _ **are**_ _no innocent humans, Stanley."_

 _There was no use trying to reason with him, Stan knew right away. He couldn't change his brother's mind. He balled his hands into fists again before turning to walk off._

" _You stay away from those kids, Stanford."_

* * *

Pacifica cried out, just barely avoiding Robbie's attack. For a skinny weirdo who spent all his time in a lab, he was strong.

 _Then again, he IS a robot…_

"Why don't you just give up already?!" Robbie demanded. "A kid like you will never last against Ford. He'll take your soul for sure if you get to him!"

"Isn't that what YOU'RE trying to do?!" Pacifica asked, blowing some hair out of her mouth.

"Yeah, but _I_ don't want to destroy humans." Robbie answered. "I'm not a psycho!" Pacifica started to argue, but Robbie threw some guitar picks at her.

 _Sharp_ guitar picks. Pacifica cried out as her face, hands, and legs were sliced up. A strand of her hair was sliced too, and Pacifica glared at him angrily.

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

"I can already hear them cheering for me." A manic look filled Robbie's eyes. "I'm going to be the biggest star in the Underground-AND the human world. I'm finally going to be famous! People will love me!"

"You're insane!" Tears started rolling Pacifica's cheeks. "And I _trusted_ you!"

"Well, that's your own fault for being a sap." Robbie sneered and moved to punch her, and Pacifica just barely got out in time. The robot's fist left a huge dent in the metal wall behind Pacifica, and she gulped in fear.

No way she would've survived that…

Robbie pulled something out from behind his back. A graffiti can.

"What are you…?!" Robbie spray-painted something in midair.

"A giant muffin?"

"It's an explosion!" Robbie protested angrily as the drawing exploded in mid-air. Pacifica was blown backwards, groaning as she tried to pull herself up.

 _I…I'm not going to get past this. He's too powerful…_

Robbie stepped closer, shaking the graffiti can again-and Pacifica's eyes fell on something.

His heart-shaped core…

She looked around for something, anything to help her. A metal cube. She grabbed it in shaking hands, throwing it at Robbie's core.

"Hey! You're going to…!"

POP!

As Pacifica watched, Robbie's arms popped off.

"No way…" The blonde's eyes widened in surprise.

"Augh! What did you do?!"

"I…I didn't know!" Pacifica protested.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, runt!" Robbie kicked Pacifica hard in the ribs, and she went flying against another wall.

Blood went flying from the girl's mouth.

Pain. All she knew was pain.

 _I can't move! Is this it?! Am I really going to die?!_

Her eyes drifted to a packet nearby. Smile Dip, the label read.

 _Food? Will it heal me? Like the others before?_ She tried to reach out with shaking fingers, but Robbie directed another kick at her. This time, she couldn't even scream.

The only thing she saw was red. Pacifica opened her mouth in a soundless gasp, trying desperately to at least breathe.

"End of the line, kid."

The next thing Pacifica knew was a mechanical grating, and Robbie's aggravated yells.

"No! Are you kidding me?!"

As the breath returned to her lungs, Pacifica's vision started to clear, and she weakly looked over at Robbie.

He'd been reduced to little more than a torso. Somehow, his legs were gone too. Robbie tried weakly to move, to get up, to do SOMETHING, of course, he couldn't even budge. He let out a defeated sigh.

"Who am I kidding? This body wasn't built for fighting." He looked over at her. "Hey, kid? You still alive?"

Pacifica answered by gasping.

"Hold on…" Robbie closed his eyes and as Pacifica watched, his chassis opened. A dark gray blob with Robbie's hairstyle, nose, and acne floated out of the robot body. A ghost, like Soos.

"Yeah, this is what I really look like!" He snapped. "Don't make a big deal out of it!" Pacifica could only watch wordlessly as he floated over to her, picking the Smile Dip up and ripping the packet open. He dipped the candy stick into the powder, shoving it into Pacifica's mouth.

"Go on. Eat." Pacifica's jaw moved weakly, chewing the tart candy. She used the last of her strength to swallow, and felt her strength returning.

"You okay now?" Robbie asked. "All better?"

"Yeah-I'm alright." Pacifica breathed in and out a few times, getting back to normal. She then pulled herself up, looking at Robbie. "You really tried to kill me!" She tried to sound angry, but her voice was shaking.

"I was stupid." Robbie admitted. "Stupid and desperate. I'm sorry. But you know-you're pretty strong for a kid."

"I am?" Pacifica looked at him in surprise.

"Well yeah!" Robbie said. "I mean, you lasted THAT long. I can see why Wendy and the others like you." Pacifica looked from his true form to his robot body.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Dunno." Robbie admitted. "Guess the first thing is to fix my body. Like, recharge my batteries, reattach my limbs…then I'm giving up the Royal Scientist shtick." He looked ahead. "I'm going to work more on my music-try and inspire the monsters down here. Someone has to, you know?" Pacifica then glared at him.

"If you think I'll forgive you…!"

"I don't blame you." Robbie looked down. "I was a jerk."

"To put it mildly!" Pacifica put her hands on her hips, and turned to walk off.

"Hang on!" Robbie said. "Before you go, I have something to tell you." He floated a little closer. "A human soul isn't enough to cross the barrier. You'll need one human soul-and one monster soul." Pacifica's mouth went dry.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah." Robbie nodded. "If you want any chance of getting home-you'll need to kill King Ford."

 **A/N** : _Hoo boy...looks like Pacifica won't be able to stay a pacifist for much longer..._

 _What will happen next? Will she really have to kill Ford? Stay tuned to find out, and as always, review!_


	19. A Bone to Pick

**A/N** : _Hey, guys! I'm sorry this took so long-I've been busy. By which I mean doing art and watching Don't Starve videos on YouTube XD Real talk though-lately there've been some good and bad points in my life. First of all, Tumblr FINALLY reactivated my account, so I've been having fun getting back to RPs. Sorry for freaking out on you guys before. Bad news though-my driving lessons are currently on hold. The guy Mom hired to teach me charges $35 an hour, so she figured we'd take a break from him for a while, and my uncle could help me master things like reversing, etc. BUT my uncle has been having back spasms so yeah-doesn't look like that's going to happen :/ Mom said she and my stepdad will do some thinking, and figure out what to do. Well anyway, on to the next chapter._

 _Pierce-Oh, we'll see...we'll see..._

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Yeah, Ford is a really complex character-both in universe and in the original GF. A perfect substitute for Asgore, no? But don't fret, things will work out...eventually. But not in this chapter._

 **Disclaimer** : _Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls. Toby Fox owns Undertale. I own WAY too much free time, and a laptop._

Growing up with overbearing, emotionally abusive perfectionist parents wasn't as bad as most people would think. Okay yes, there were a lot of bad points, but it also allowed Pacifica to develop a habit which had helped her a lot growing. Namely, humming to help her calm down when she was nervous or scared. Like when she was eight and her puppy-an adorable Bichon Frise she'd named Pom-Pom, ran away from home. She'd run crying to her parents, and after a lot of fussing and carrying on, they'd sent one of their doormen to find the dog.

To that day, the waiting was still the worst part-Pacifica almost drove herself crazy with worry while hoping and praying that her beloved puppy would come home. Fortunately for Pacifica, the previous night she and her parents had been to a stage version of the Wizard of Oz. Given that it was Gravity Falls residents putting the show on, it wasn't anything spectacular, but Pacifica was still able to keep her mind off her worry somewhat by humming 'We're Off to See the Wizard', 'The Jitterbug', and 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' all day. Finally, at three o'clock, the doorman had come home with a very dirty, but perfectly safe, Pom-Pom, and Pacifica was so happy she was driven to tears.

Unfortunately, humming didn't work as well in this particular situation. Pacifica could barely even hum with the huge lump in her throat. She'd have to _kill_ someone. What was more, she'd have to kill the king of the Underground. After she'd made all these friends, gotten this far without having to hurt anyone, it looked like she couldn't afford to be a pacifist anymore.

 _Ding!_

Pacifica gulped heavily as the elevator doors opened.

"Okay…here we go." She stepped outside, and was treated to a lot of gray buildings.

"Is this the Capitol?" Pacifica looked around at everything curiously as she walked through the city. Everything was still. Unnervingly still. Pacifica felt like a random monster would pop out and want to fight her again at any moment.

But still, nothing.

Pacifica started trembling. Humming wasn't enough anymore, so she started singing out loud.

"Life is sad, believe me Missy,

When you're born to be a sissy.

Without the vim and verve."

Pacifica kept looking around every corner, surprised and scared that she didn't see any people. It probably SHOULD have made her feel better-but that only made her more terrified.

She was alone. Completely, totally, _alone_.

"But I could change my habits, never more be scared of rabbits…"

Tears came to her eyes.

"If I only had the nerve…"

A dark, ominous path loomed ahead of her. Pacifica immediately knew that it was the right path to take to get to Ford. She clutched her stick tightly, walking down the path towards certain doom.

What she saw after walking down the path was…

"The ruins?"

Indeed, the scene in front of her looked _exactly_ like the ruins Stan lived in, down to the flowers she'd fallen in at the very beginning and the Mystery Shack. Her step slowed as she stepped through the flowers again, half-expecting to run into Bill or Stan again.

Pacifica's heart was pounding as she stepped inside the empty shack.

"Stan?!" Pacifica called out. "Stan?!" It looked like the Mystery Shack, but there was no sign that anyone was there.

"Dipper? Mabel?" Pacifica continued. "A-anyone?" Suddenly, something caught her eye. A dusty picture frame. With shaking hands, Pacifica reached out and grabbed it.

The picture showed a younger Stan, another goat man who must have been his brother, Ford…and Gideon.

The Gideon in the picture was alive and smiling…nothing like his current self.

"What happened to you?" Pacifica asked under her breath. Suddenly, she heard something outside. "Huh? W-who's there?!"

It seemed she wasn't alone after all…

Pacifica put the picture down and went outside.

A dark shadow drifted down the corridor. Pacifica swallowed, following the shadow.

 _This is a bad idea…_

All the same, Pacifica kept on going.

"H-hello? King Ford?"

But the figure waiting for her wasn't Ford. It was…

"Mabel? What are you…?" Mabel sniffed, and Pacifica realized that she was crying. The skeleton girl's head was bowed, tears pouring furiously from her eye sockets. Her bony hands were clenched into fists, and it was obviously she was trying very hard not to fall apart. "Mabel?"

"I'm sorry." Mabel sniffed.

"Sorry?" Pacifica echoed in confusion, dreading her next question. "Sorry for what?"

"…this." Mabel lifted her head to look at Pacifica, and the blonde gasped in horror as she saw her eyes. Her right eye socket was completely black, with no light to be seen, like when she threatened her. Her left eye socket was even more horrifying-it was glowing with an eerie pink orb, a small black pupil visible in the center. Before Pacifica could react, Mabel raised her hand…and she found herself lifted into the air.

"Wha?! Hey!" That was all Pacifica got out before Mabel telekinetically threw her against the wall.

"Ahhhh! Stop it! Why are you doing this?!"

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Mabel was openly crying now, tears running uncontrollably from both her black and glowing pink eye. She picked Pacifica up again, throwing her against the other wall. This time, however, Pacifica was more ready. She braced herself for impact, placing her hands against the wall, palm-first.

"Why?! Because you're a monster?! Is that it?!" Mabel gasped, and Pacifica could tell she'd hit a nerve. Pacifica glared at the skeleton girl. "Ever since I fell down here, everyone and their dog has been wanting to fight me, but I didn't want to! I never even wanted to be a part of this!"

WHAM! Mabel sent Pacifica falling to the floor, but once again, she was prepared. Pacifica curled into a ball, so her knees got the most damage. Pacifica pulled herself up…just in time to see a bunch of glowing unicorn heads surrounding her.

"Oh no…" The unicorns all opened their mouths, sending out blasts at Pacifica. She only survived by jumping to the ground, covering her head.

Pacifica looked back over at Mabel.

"If this is about Dipper…!"

"Dipper's in trouble!" Mabel cried. "Gideon's got him!"

Pacifica's blood ran cold.

"What?"

"He…he said he'd let him go if I got your soul!" Mabel shouted. A pink heart, her human SOUL, appeared on the front of her shirt. "Dipper's all I have left from my human life! Him and Grunkle Stan-they're all I have! I don't even care if we're stuck down here forever-I just want my brother back!"

For just a second, Mabel didn't look like a scary skeleton. Pacifica saw her as a scared little girl who'd lost everything.

But that didn't make the pink glow in her eye socket any less ominous as she raised her hand again.

"Pacifica-I really thought we could be friends. I didn't want to hurt you-but I _have_ to."

 **A/N** : _Wow, Gideon. You'd really put Mabel through the anguish of having to fight and kill her friend? That's low, bro. REAL low. But yeah, I have plans for Dipper and Mabel. I've been doing some thinking-I think I might give them a bigger role in the story later on. We'll see, we'll see..._

 _In the meantime, how's about leaving me some reviews, eh? Reviews make me write faster!_


	20. King of the Underground

**A/N** : _Well, here's my next chapter. Not a lot to say here-I've got a lot on my mind right now. I'm actually leaving this weekend, to work on a wildlife thing, and see if that's something I want to do. So I figured I'd post this before I left. Pacifica finally gets to meet Ford in this chapter! But first, she'll have to fight Mabel. What will happen?! Will the girls be able to resolve things?! Read on to find out!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination, and WAY too much spare time._

 **Warning: Hurt child, blood**

It was nothing short of a miracle that Pacifica was able to avoid Mabel's blaster. She was learning very quickly just how powerful the skeleton girl was-a lot stronger than she looked, that was for sure.

"I don't understand!" Pacifica shouted. "You're insanely powerful, why can't you fight Gideon to save Dipper?!"

"I…I just can't, okay?!" Mabel cried. "My brother needs me!" Pacifica was suddenly surrounded by the images of four grappling hooks. She tried to duck, to get hit on all sides by the hooks.

 _Snap!_

Pacifica fell to her knees as she felt a rib break.

Mabel let out a gasp.

"No! I…!" Pacifica put a hand to her side, crying out as pain shot through her. First the fight with Robbie, now this? How was she not already dead?

"I…I can't do this!" Tears poured uncontrollably from Mabel's eye sockets. "Pacifica, I'm sorry!" She started running over to her. "I…!"

" _Ah ah ah!_ "

Pacifica's eyes widened. Her blood went cold.

"That voice…"

" _Wrong move, Shooting Skull!_ "

 _Slash!_

Mabel fell to the ground, a line of red, very obviously HUMAN blood forming on her shirt. Pacifica started to scream, but another wave of pain shot through her. Mabel put a bony hand to her shirt, starting to breathe heavily.

 _How is this possible?! How can she BLEED?! She's a skeleton!_

" _Well well-two bony brats in one day!_ "

A very familiar eye appeared in a tapestry on the wall next to Pacifica. " _Not a smart move on Gideon's part-leading the girl here. Now she's_ _ **mine**_ _._ " As Pacifica watched, Mabel was levitated into the air, and sealed in a pink bubble, which disappeared.

"What the…what did you do with her?!" Pacifica asked Bill's eye, half demanding, half terrified.

" _What do you think, smarty-pants?!_ " Bill demanded. " _I reunited her with her brother! You know, those two really do have such unique souls-neither human or monster, but somewhere in-between. And once I've got Gideon's soul too…_ "

"You're not going to get away w-!" Pacifica coughed, spitting some blood on the floor.

" _Heh, I don't think you're in any condition to do anything, blondie!_ " Bill laughed. " _But I'll tell you what-I'll humor you._ " Something suddenly appeared in flames in front of Pacifica.

Something in silvery wrap.

" _Might want to eat that burger before it gets cold._ " Bill said. " _Once you're done healing, by all means run off for the king. He and I go WAY back-who knows? Maybe he'll give you a hand-if he doesn't kill you first!_ "

His laughter echoed through the halls as he disappeared.

* * *

Stanford Pines had done a LOT of things he wasn't proud of. He was a practical man, always preferring to let his head guide him, rather than his heart. He was the king of the Underground, after all. He had to do what was best for his people. The most logical thing was to continue doing what he was doing-gathering the souls of the humans unfortunate enough to fall down here.

But despite his best efforts, he couldn't forget their faces. Their pleas with him not to fight-that there had to be a better way. Ford couldn't afford to be a bleeding heart, though. His duty was to the kingdom. Besides, the humans were the ones who'd led them down here in the first place. Karma had a funny way of catching up with people. Not that he'd ever believed in karma though, of course…

Ford opened a drawer in his desk, pulling something out. A picture of himself and Stan when they were younger. When Stan was living in the kingdom. The goat brothers each had an arm over the others' shoulder, and Stan was flashing a thumbs up to the camera. Something else caught Ford's eye.

His files. No, _their_ files. Those twins. The files didn't even their names on them-just 'Subject 1' and 'Subject 2'. Ford had done it to disassociate himself from the kids. Come to think of it, he probably could've opened the barrier once and for all with them. The skeleton twins had strong souls, HUMAN souls.

He might've even been doing them a favor. After all, they weren't monsters-not really. They didn't belong down here. They'd be outsiders.

And yet, in spite of every reason…Ford couldn't bring himself to do what he had to. He _didn't_ see the boy and girl as monsters-or even humans. Above everything else, they were children. And eventually, his conscience won out, and he let them go, sending them to his brother. He'd heard that the boy…Dipper, was trying for the Royal Guard, though he couldn't imagine why. Didn't he realize he'd have to hunt humans? Didn't that bother him, since he'd once been human himself? Perhaps his experiments had addled the boy's mind? He hated himself even more, thinking about it.

"What have I done?" He asked out loud. "What _do_ I do?" He looked back at the picture of himself and Stanley, a sad look crossing his face as he saw how happy he…THEY, had once been.

"Stanley-what happened to us?"

Sighing, he put the picture and folders away, and went to do the only thing that gave him any joy anymore-cleaning his old lab equipment. The old goat man held a test tube gingerly in a six-fingered hand, and had just started to dab at it with a small white cloth…when he heard the footsteps.

* * *

Pacifica didn't know what to expect when she found King Ford. She'd heard a LOT of stories about him-obviously he was beloved in the Underground, the other monsters spoke highly of him. But he'd also killed other humans who fell into the underground, and harvested their souls. He-or some of his scientists, had experimented on Dipper and Mabel. Heck, even Stan had warned at the beginning of her adventure that Ford would kill her. But as Pacifica's eyes fell on the being in the room-she didn't think he could kill anyone. At least, it didn't like he would at the moment.

The first thing she noticed was that he looked a LOT like Stan. They must've been twins, like Dipper and Mabel. Ford, however, was wearing a long tan cape, as well as a gold crown. Yep, he was a king all right. Though she also noticed when he moved his hands that he had six fingers on each hand. She briefly wondered if it was part of him being a monster, then shook her head.

No time to get distracted. Dipper and Mabel needed her. She gulped, and looked at him.

"Hey. H-hello?"

"Hmm? Who's there?" His voice was rich and deep. Regal, befitting a king. He placed the tube he'd been cleaning down and turned around. "Something I can do for…" His eyes fell to the ground-and he fell silent as he saw Pacifica.

Despite herself, the blonde's heart stopped. Here he was- _the_ King Ford everyone had been talking about. He was a lot bigger than she thought. And he had some obvious muscle on him-his glasses made him look like a buff action scientist in one of the movies her mom liked to watch when her dad wasn't home. Especially that crack in the left frame.

Try as she might, Pacifica couldn't speak. But, it seemed, neither could Ford. For a long, long time, there was nothing but silence in the room. Finally, Ford was the one to break it.

"I knew you would come." He lowered his head, the light from the overhead bulbs obscuring his eyes behind his glasses. "I just wish that it could've been at a better time-I haven't even cleaned yet." The white cloth dangled limply in his hand, and he put it on his desk. "You're so young though-to have made it this far…"

Pacifica found her voice again.

"Please…your highness? My friends, they're…" Ford held up a hand to silence her. Pacifica knew better than to keep speaking. She'd grown up learning that children were to be seen and not heard.

"I wish there was a better way to do this." Ford sounded genuinely remorseful, and Pacifica looked at him in surprise. "But I have to do what is best for my people."

"But…Dipper and Mabel…!" The words came out in a squeaked whisper, and Pacifica hated herself for not being braver.

"Come with me." Ford said.

"Where are we going? Um…your highness?" Pacifica asked.

 _Come on! Just tell him about Dipper and Mabel!_

"The barrier." Pacifica saw no choice but to follow him. She knew without being told that that was where they were going to have their battle.

And one of them wasn't going to come back…

 **A/N** : _Oh, Pacifica. Why couldn't you just speak up? To be honest, it was a lot of fun writing Ford's parts-he really fits the role of Asgore, I think. I wanted to balance out 'practical scientist' with 'caring leader doing what he thinks is right', what do you guys think? Did I pull it off? Sorry that the Pacifica/Mabel fight was so short-but hey, it's still Mabel. She couldn't bring herself to hurt anyone, let alone someone she considered a friend, without provocation. And she's still a kid, like Pacifica. So what will happen now? Will Pacifica find the nerve to tell Ford about Bill? Will they work together to stop him, and save Dipper and Mabel?!_

 _Stay tuned to find out, and as always, review!_


	21. Monsters and Beasts

**A/N** : _Evenin', all. So...a LOT'S been going on in my life recently...namely I've been having driving lessons with my uncle. I haven't crashed into anything, so so far I think I'm doing okay. Though I don't know how often I can go up to his place to practice-both he and my mom want me to take the bus there, but I'm not that familiar with the transit system here. And my brother's not much help either-I wanted him to go with me tomorrow so I can figure it out, but he has work, so he can't come. And he kept trying to explain to me about how and where to go-yeah, bro? I have a learning disability-I can't process this information -_-_

 _Also, the Canadian student we've been housing for the last couple of months left yesterday. It's kinda weird having the house to ourselves again since he's been with us for so long-heck, the guy came to a Christmas party with us. I was honestly getting used to having him as a member of the household; he was a pretty cool guy._

 _Pierce-Heh, that IS a pretty funny story XD And yeah, Gideon's Chara._

 _Ghost Man-Hmm, there's an idea...might end up having to use it later._

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-I totally agree-particularly because of the strained relationship between Stan and Ford, like Toriel and Asgore's relationship. I am going to have a LOT of fun writing their confrontation later in the story..._

 _Well, enough of that. On to the next chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: I already have a lot of my own characters to play with, I can't in good conscience claim to own any from Gravity Falls or Undertale._

"Here it is. The Barrier that keeps us all trapped underground."

Without Ford's help, Pacifica's heart stopped beating for a second. The barrier was a LOT different than she expected. Well, to be accurate, she wasn't sure _what_ she'd been expecting, but it wasn't this.

A doorway seemed to stretch out infinitely in front of her and the king of the Underground, flashing between black and white. No, flashing wasn't the right word. It was _**pulsating**_.

Almost like it was alive…

"I would advise you turn back now." Ford said suddenly.

"Huh?" Pacifica looked up at him in surprise.

"If you have any unfinished business…if there is anyone you need to make peace with-you should go back and get it finished now."

Pacifica felt like she'd swallowed a watermelon. Her head moved on its own, shaking. She still wanted to shout, to SCREAM at him that his adopted great-niece and nephew were being held captive by an evil demonic flower _thing_ and needed his help, but words failed her. That was the power Ford had radiating off of him.

A shaky sigh escaped his throat.

"Well then, I suppose this is it." He turned to face her. "Are you ready, human?"

"N-no." Pacifica just barely squeaked out.

"…me either."

As Pacifica watched, seven strange cylinders rose out of the ground on either side of King Ford. For a second she thought he was going to attack her-until she noticed that each cylinder had a glowing heart floating with it. A human SOUL.

Well, all except for one…

"I am truly sorry." Ford moved his cape aside, revealing a weapon. A blaster of some kind.

Finally, Pacifica found her voice again.

"Wait! I _don't_ want to fight! D…!"

Ford didn't give her a chance to finish. He blasted her, and every nerve in Pacifica's body screamed out in pain as she flew backwards. She weakly tried to pull herself up as Ford walked over.

"Dipper and Mabel are in trouble!" She managed to cough out, and Ford's eyes widened.

"The skeleton twins?"

Hearing the goat man refer to the twins so dismissively caused something in Pacifica to snap.

"'The skeleton twins'?!" She glared at him with newfound courage and defiance. "THAT'S YOUR GREAT-NIECE AND NEPHEW YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! Or I guess, they're your brother's, since he's the only one of you two that actually seems to care about them!"

"You know about Stanley?" Ford looked dumbfounded for a second, then he shook his head, giving her a hard look. "You're trying to distract me." He pointed his blaster at her again, but Pacifica just kept glaring at him.

"No, I'm NOT! And I'm NOT going to fight-or run, anymore!"

All fear from before was completely gone as Pacifica slapped the blaster out of his hand. She looked the king of the Underground dead in the eye as she spoke.

"Ever since I fell down here, almost every monster I've seen has wanted to fight me! I get it! Monsters have had a bad history with humans! But I'm a kid! A _kid_! I couldn't hurt anyone even if I wanted to! And the only ones who seem to realize that are your brother and the twins!" She looked him dead in the eye.

"Did you know that Dipper wants to be your apprentice? Which, given what you did to him, is pretty darned amazing! Not that it matters, now that he and Mabel have had their souls taken by Bill Cipher!"

"Bill Cipher?!" Ford gasped in genuine horror.

"Yeah! That creepy flower cyclops…"

"He is _no_ flower." Ford put his weapon away, shaking his head and sighing. "Oh, I wish you'd told me that sooner…"

"Huh?" All the anger left Pacifica's face, and she looked at him in surprise.

"A demon." Ford looked grim. "I met Bill many years ago, when I first became king. I was young and naïve. Naïve enough to trust him when he said he could help me to become a great ruler. I never told Stan about him-or Gideon."

"Hold on. What does Gideon have to do with all of this?" Pacifica asked.

"Gideon fell into the Underground a few years after I'd made my pact with Bill." Ford looked past her, as if looking into the past. "I was doing pretty well for myself, with Bill's guidance and Stan's help. When Gideon fell into the Underground, I saw an opportunity. A chance to unite the human and monster worlds again. I decided to teach Gideon our ways, train him as my apprentice. I also decided to cut all ties with Bill. As far as I was concerned, I didn't need his help anymore. That was the second biggest mistake of my life-after trusting Bill in the first place. He went to Gideon-something I didn't find out until it was too late."

"Until he made a deal with Bill." Pacifica guessed. Ford nodded.

"I don't know what Gideon's life was like before he fell into the Underground, but apparently it was bad enough for him to hate all of humanity. Bill preyed on him, fed Gideon's hatred-until they came up with a plan. A plan to merge-so they could go back to the surface and destroy all of humanity together."

"Bill made him…kill himself." Pacifica gasped as the realization sunk in.

"A human soul and a monster soul. Together, they could cross the barrier, and return to the human world. Being a demon, Bill could've just possessed Gideon. But he manipulated things-just so he could hurt me as much as possible."

Pacifica felt like she was going to be sick.

"Things didn't work out quite the way Bill had planned…" Before he could stop himself, Ford had a flashback.

* * *

" _Gideon?" The younger Ford gasped, running over to the broken and bleeding body of his would-be apprentice. "Gideon!" He picked the little boy up in his arms…and he opened his eyes._

 _Eerie yellow eyes with thin black slits for pupils._

" _YOU!"_

"Hey, Fordsy! _" Bill's voice came from Gideon's mouth. "_ Did you miss me? Admit it-you missed me! _" Ford glared at the demon._

" _It was_ _ **you**_ _! You influenced Gideon!"_

"Well DUH! _" The demon rolled his eyes, letting out a cough._

" _But_ _ **why**_ _?!" Ford demanded. "Why attack the humans?! And why drag my apprentice into it?!"_

"Well, to hurt you, of course! _" Bill laughed cruelly. "_ And to teach you a lesson. _" He gave him a cold look. "_ This is what happens when you trust humans, Stanford Pines. Did you really think you could just make up with the humans like that?! To tell the truth, it didn't take a lot to manipulate this kid. _"_

" _What?" Ford gasped._

"What, Gid never told you?! _" Bill cackled. "_ He was never a fan of the humans, despite being one himself! That's really something, huh? Humans are so despicable that even one of their own hated them! _" He laughed a little more, then started coughing._

" _BILL!" Ford shouted, and Bill gave him one last weak smile from in Gideon's body._

"If I were you Fordsy, I'd ditch the pipe dream. Go back to running your kingdom-if you even CAN anymore! And don't worry-once the Underground falls, I'll be more than happy to take over for you. _"_

" _You FIEND! I'll never…!" Ford couldn't continue. Gideon's body went still in his arms as Bill left his body._

 _For a long time, Ford couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He just knelt there, the dead body of his former apprentice in his arms._

* * *

"As much as I hate to admit it, Bill was right." Ford said back in the present. "After losing the closest thing I'd ever had to a son, I was overcome with grief. I didn't know what to do-but I knew I couldn't afford to lose anyone else I cared about. But more than that, I couldn't let anything happen to my people. So I didn't take any chances. More humans fell down here over the years-and I didn't take the same chances I did with Gideon." He looked down guiltily. "One by one they fell, and one by one, I faced them, gathering their souls. Of course, Stanley couldn't stand it. My twin brother, my biggest supporter, tried to fight me himself, but I couldn't bring myself to fight back. So he left the kingdom in disgust." Ford sighed. "Dipper and Mabel were the only ones I ever let go-but not before I did horrible things to them. _Unspeakable_ things." He closed his eyes. "I wouldn't blame them if they were scared of me. But I can't do this anymore. All this, and I have nothing to show for my work but years of regret and broken relationships. I just want to be with my brother again. I want to live in peace with him and the kids."

And like that, Pacifica's fear of Ford was completely gone. He wasn't an evil monster like she'd thought. He was truly sorry for everything he'd done, all the people he'd hurt. He never actually wanted to hurt anyone, he was just doing what he thought was right.

Like she'd been doing her whole life with her parents…

Ford opened his eyes again, looking at Pacifica. A determined look crossed his face.

"And now you say that Bill has them?"

"Yeah-I saw him get Mabel just now!" Pacifica answered desperately. "You have to believe me!"

"I believe you." Ford said. He straightened himself up, picking his blaster up again. "If he's here, then we don't have much time. Just stay close and…AUGH!" Ford fell forward from a blast, and Pacifica let out a gasp, moving out of the way.

"King Ford?!"

" _Well well well, if it isn't my old pal!_ " The cycloptic yellow flower grew up from the ground behind Ford, laughing triumphantly. " _Oh Blondie, you never disappoint! I knew you'd lead me right to Fordsy here, given the right leverage!_ " Ford gave Pacifica a pained look, and she shook her head fervently, tears filling her eyes.

"No! I…I didn't mean to!" As she watched, Ford's body disappeared before her eyes, leaving nothing but a white heart.

His soul.

The other souls, the HUMAN souls, broke out of their containers as well, floating over to Bill, along with Ford's soul, and two others Pacifica recognized.

"Dipper…Mabel…"

" _You really haven't learned anything at all, have you?_ " Bill taunted. " _It's like I said-in this world, it's kill or be killed!_ "

"STOP IT!" Pacifica screamed. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

But it was too late. The evil little flower absorbed all nine souls, and Pacifica noticed his appearance starting to warp and become distorted. Though that might just have been her tears.

This evil little creature had basically killed her friends, taken their souls, and now, thanks to her, he had Ford's soul too. She was doomed, THEY were doomed-the whole Underground was doomed…

" _Heh heh, kinda tickles!_ " Bill laughed, his voice starting to warp as well. " _I can feel them_ _w͔̥͎̻̗͔̺ͮͦͯr̟̦̥͖̩̤̊ͨ͐ͅi͎̱̖̼͍̯͓g͇̯̜̬̰̳̈̐̋͊ͣͮ̾ǵ͔͓͒͢ͅḽ̥ͯ̕ī̓ͨ̍̊͆͛҉̹̗͈͔̯n͋͜g̦̦͖̘̓̆̉ͭ̑͝ ̤̟̤̙̣̳͇ͤǎ͎̻͈̯̺̆ͦ̋ͯͤ̓r̺̖̖̤̣͋̓̐̏õ̒ͦ̌ͥ̐ù̟̠͕̯̩̓̇ͤn͑̈͆̉͋̽͝d͖̔ͩͮ̌̃ ̻̘͇̳͊̄ͩ͡ǐ̾̔̇̐n̉͏̻͍̘̰̜̞s̗̫̬̜̏ͨ̏̔̉ͬ͋i͕̲d͓̻̮̭̊̀̔̉ͪ̃̚è͚̠̳ͥ̑ ͍̗̠̹̘̅̅̐̀̽̌m̴̺̤͓̓e̶̥̮̣͋ͨ͛ͭ̒͊!̨͔̥͖͌͋͊ͩ̾͌_ _"_

Pacifica couldn't answer. She couldn't speak at all. All she could do was cry. She dropped her stick, burying her face in her hands.

 _Dipper, Mabel, what have I done?! I didn't mean for this to happen!_

" _Aͨͩ̎̓w̩̙͙͕͔̼ͬw̴͍̘͈͛ͧ̎̊̅ͫ͌ͅ,́͏̭̙̻̮ ͕̦̝̱̟̝̳̅̈́ͧ͢f̜͔̯̣͉̾͊ͮ̑͊̆ͫ́ͅë̷̙̳̣̩̟͇̖́̌͊é̛̺̟̭͎̽̂̌ͩ̏̀l̸͉̣̮̩͚̓ͧ͑̆̊̀͌i̔̅̅͐͂n̜̰̺̟̻̻͛ͥͫ͆ͩ̔g̲̜̹̼͛̑͛ͬ̔͒ ̈́͛l̴͙̼ͨ͑ͭ͊̾e̪ͨ̌̽͋́f̨̳͑̏t̲͚̟̗̖̺̫͌ͮ ̦ͭ̎ͥ̋o̫̟̮̦ͦ̓̽ͪ̾̇͒ư̺͎̈ͦ̑ẗ̶̹̩́ͧͩ?̧͔̿͊̈̎̚_ " Bill asked as his appearance continued to warp. " _D̠̬ͪ̐̒̒̈́̒̂o̜̗̖̮̓͌́n̫̲'̲̝̈͆t͉̰̅̄ͦͯ͋̑ͧ͢ ̫̝̩͆ͬ̊͞ẁ̑̏̎̉̉͐͏͔̮͕͎̻o̦͔̜̗̝̔͊̈ͩ̃͋̄ṟ̙̣̼͚̦̒̉ͣ͗̿̃̚r͉̪͙̜͇̰̟̀͜y̞̰̯̗̝̮ͧ͂̓̌͑̐-̄ͦ̀̊̍I̳̥̙͉̜̎̆̉ͅ ̱̗͓̣͇̑̈́̓̾̂̕s̷̞̝̞ṱ̢̻̠̜͚͒͆̊̚i̢̖̇̒̓̏͆̆ͬl̵͓͓͈͚̺̫̾͑ͪͩͨ̓̉l̘̙̯̩̞̭̭ͪ́ ̟͍̥̩͚̣͋͝ne̟͖͌͗̒́e̞͔̬̠̹̰͎̊d̷͇͍ͪ̂ ̫̪͇̫́͒̽̽̽͌ͧ͝o̯͙͔̰͚̾͛̈́͌͆̔ͅn͓̼͚ͧ̉̅ͣͭͮͥẽ̛̅̒̽̿̓ ̜͊ͬm̷̳͈̞̦̞̻̊̍̎̿̐õ̟̬̿͌r̰̺̜̼̳̹͖͊̌ͨ͐̅͌̚͞ë̬͆̀̽̓̾͂ ̴͚̯̖̼̈ͧ̒̋̔s̳o̡̥͈̪͊̑ͬ͆u̮͔͋͆ͧ̎͗͘l̸͕̲̫̳̖̺̓͌̄̏ͪ!̊͐̉ͧ͋_ _A̷̘̲̠͍͙̓ń̳͚̳̬̞͎͋̆̆̚ḏ̰̲͎ͩ̈͗̓͒ͮ̔ ̖̠̺͠l͎̎͗͛ͮ͞ͅo̜̰̝ͫ̒̆͒̓̊̊́o̷̟̤̙̭̩̣̝ķ͓̝̝̫͔̌̔͆ ̥̯̦̭͔̖ͩ͒ͪ̌ͪ̉̓a̮̮̝͓͎͛͛t̙͓̯̬̩͖͕͋̿̽́ ̢̠i̸̱͙͙̰̤̎ͦt̜ͧ̇͗ͨͥ͊ͯ ̤̬̝̯͇̜ẗ̡̗̩̞́̓̑̿ͤ̈́̇h̷̰͔̦̞̓ͤ̀́ͯͯͩỉ̮͙̰̼̰̼͙s̨̭̰̦̋̊ͣͦ̏ͯ͗ ̳͎̖̓͗̿͋ͬ̚w͕̩͇ͮ̊ͯ͋a͓͇̝̝͕̘ͬͥ̿́ͅÿ̓̾̔̉͑̓ͅ-̺̙ͯ͟ỷ̟̠̞̤̫̬͈o̩̘̬̞̲̙ͪ͑͒͛u̖̍͢'͖̭̩͚͈̤͓̉̈́͌ͥl̴͖̔͋͊͛ͦͥ͊l̽ ̑ͨg̪͉͖̖̥̩ͦ̃͌̓͆ͭ͘e̼͕̤̘̺̖͒̉ͦ̉̒͗͌͢ͅt̶̼̖̯̲͈̩̋̔͗̎ͬ͛ ́̚t͖̯̗̍͐ͤ͞o̱ͭ͗̑͂ͦ ̯̗ͥ́̊b͇̯̦̼͕̩͖ͣͩͭ̈͗ë̫̄̂̽̈̚ ̂ͩ̽͂͏w̜̞͐̋̀͞i̫̜̳͇̫̞ͬtͮ̊̓̏̆͡ĥ͙̗̑ ̹́̉͐͆͊y̖̺̱ô̹͖̞̹͔̇̽͛̽̃u͚͕͈̬ͬ̿ͫ͢r͖͍͙̉̏͆̽̆͐͡ ̙̄͒ͤ̃̑̀̄f̯̹r̴̘͔͎̺̺̣̖ͤ̽͌iͥ̆̐҉ę͍͇̈ͪͥ̆n͎̫͇̜̞̱̼̿̆ḏ̆͘s̯̜͂̆ͮ ̊ͫ̉́ͬạ̙̳̹͓̍ͣ̓ͦ͛͠g̣̩͔̠͒ͥ̉̾ͦå̜̮͈ͫ͂ͪ͗ͪ̚i̴̺̝͍ͬ̽͑͊ͧͥͅn̻̱̠̋̇́̐̕!̠ͫ̎̍̇̂͝ ̌ͫ͏̮͕̤͈Hͪ̔̊͋ͫuͪ̄mͩͤ̍ͤ͗͏̰͚̣͉̜̳a̒͏͍̪̬̼n͓̟̘̓ͪ̾ͧͫ̽s̵̭͕̽̓ͦͅ,̥̜͈̭͎͎̑ͤͪ̿ ̖̦̣̥͉͔̼ͫ̒m̉͡o̺̙͈̬̖͉͊͂̃̇̅̑n̜̫̹̦̥̅ͪ̏̊ͫ̆s̴̺̫̠̘̪͐ͨ͗̀t̢̹͖͙̓ͪͦͧͩ͑e̖̗̰̺̊r̰̦̟̘̯̺̖͆̄ͨ̐͛͞s̨̖͚̪̘ͩ,̒̽͛͋ ̼̮͚̗̹̖͛ͮͣͥ̆̑͑e̲̫͚̎̐̋v̲̤̙̹̜͗͛e̴͖̜̐̓ͩͤr̮̫ͧ̈ͨͪͧͯÿ͗ͣͨ͏̫̣̝tͭ̍̈́̇͌̑̚͏͓̣̣ȟ̒ͮi̫͈͎̦̝̺̦n̨͆ǧ̶ͪ̔͒͊ ̟̱̘̠̮̏͠i͚̖̲̖̙̫͓n͖ͅ-͏͚̙̮b̰͉̜̯̖̖̮͒͐̅̐̓͂̚e͜t̛ͧͬẉ͙͈̭̫̃̍ẽ̮̺̬͉̲̌̃͡e̱̯̦̋̈ͥ̆͂ͧ͜n̵̥̰͍̱͚ͤ,͍̫͋̋ͭͯͅ ̼͐ͬͧ̔́̎y̫̠̋̐̏̒̉ō̑͑ͮủ̸̘ͫͪͪ͌̈́̚ ̨͎͙̬̿͊c̻͍̉̊ͬ̌̑̊͞a͒̇̊̏ͥn͚̯̪͕̄ͪ ̣̔ͣ͆̂̀ͯ̓à͈̝͔̲̮͚̓̎̓̒ͥͅl͚͑ͭ̏̽́̓̂̕ḽ̮͈̠̼̰͎̆̎̐̋ͭ͊ ̜́ͥ̔l͔̩̥̂ͬ̋̾̇̇͌i̟͚͙̗̙ͮ̄ͦ͌̌v͎̱̜͎͉è̴̪͚̖͍̪̅͋̐ͅ ̞̇͆̽ͮ̅p̷͗̓͐ͯͫ̊̂e͗̂ȧ̠ͧ͛̃c̪̱̩̦̲̣̔ͩ͡ͅẻ̈ͭ̓̍ͯ͝f͙̍͒̅̐u̳̘͔̹͒ͫ̍͢l̡̹̲̙̚ḷ̑̔̑̚ͅy͔̤̯͎̘͙̝ͥͬ̃͆̇̓ ̵̣͒̀ͩ̽t̟͌̅͛ͥ͊o͙̰̩̬̫̩̟ͦ͌̓͂̔ͣ̔͜g̙̮̖̣̦̘ͥ̐͛̒͢e̖͈̼̳̲͛̾̃ẗ͔̗̻̺͖̝́ͯ̔̀̅ͧ̀ͅẖ̗̱̘͖ͥe̞͇r̘̘ͨͦ͋̑ͪͨ͡.̡͚͇̩͕͕̙̜.̶̫̳̝.̠̺͉̇ͭ_ _ **i̛̺̦̔̽͌̀ͮͅn̤̱̳̪͎̅̆̑͊̏̏ ͓̬̎͌̄̐͑͊o̍̒̑̀̈́̋҉͈b̈l̶̄ͧͫͮ̉̽ḯ̠̹͍̝̩͐͠vͫ̀i͙ͭ̏̀ͅo̖̲͓̰̮͠ṉ͚͈̘̱͆ͪ͊̈́̚!̢̹̲̥̳̩̍̅ͮͣͅ**_ "

At these last two words, Bill's voice deepened considerably, and Pacifica finally dared herself to look at him.

Bill turned red, like before when Pacifica met him in the ruins, his form twisting and reshaping as he grew bigger. His petals fell off, disappearing into flame as he formed into an enormous, one-eyed pyramid with three pairs of yellow arms, legs, and a giant top hat and bow tie. His body was divided into three sections, with two mouths, one of which had the third pair of arms growing out of it, three tongues, and jagged yellow teeth.

Pacifica wasn't sure whether or not it was her imagination, Bill's presence, or something else, but everything turned red and black.

 _It's all over…_

 **A/N:** _Ooh...not good. Not good at all..._

 _It was fun using Zalgo text again-I haven't done that since Rewritten Pastas. I just hope it's not too hard to read. And yeah, I kinda combined Ford and Bill's story from the original Gravity Falls with Asriel and Chara's from Undertale-I think it fits. Since Bill wasn't an Asriel expy before I obviously had to come up with a somewhat different backstory for him. And yeah, I know it's kinda weird thinking of Ford and Gideon having an almost father/son relationship when they didn't even interact in the original show but hey-fan FICTION, remember?_

 _And also, Nightmare Bill as Omega Flowey was pretty obvious. Funny story-I've actually seen a comic a couple times on Tumblr that had Bill and Flowey showing off their nightmare forms to each other. So yeah, that's also kinda where that came from XD_

 _So, what will happen now? Will Pacifica survive and save the skeletwins and Ford? Or is she-and the whole Underground, doomed? Stay tuned, and review to find out!_


	22. Kill or Be Killed

**A/N** : **Hey, everyone! Yeah, I know it's been forever since I posted a new chapter, and I'm so, so, SO sorry about that-a couple things came up in my real life that kept me from updating the story. See, my uncle, who has been giving me driving lessons, gave me a challenge lately. He wanted me to write a story for him about Belize (the country where I am right now), so that's been my main writing project, and I have had to put Under Gravity, as well as my original story on hold to do the research and work on that story. I'm not done yet, but I've gotten a lot of work done for it, and it's been so long since I worked on this story, that I figured I'd give you guys the next chapter. And since I always write in advance, I might post the next chapter for you guys in another couple of nights, both as a treat and because around the middle of this week I'm heading out to the jungle with this one group to look at jaguars, and the place we're staying has VERY little internet. Well, enough of that now. On to the story!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch does. I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. I did, however, come up with the idea to mash them together, so there's that, I suppose?**_

" _Dipper? Dipper?" The now-skeletal Mabel went over to her brother, who was hugging his knees tightly. It was obvious he was crying. Mabel wasn't sure how much time had passed since she and her brother had fallen into the Underground._

 _A week? Two weeks? A month?_

 _Well, no matter how long it had been, things HADN'T gone well for them. Just a few days after falling down here, almost dying, and ending up as skeletons, they'd been caught by some big scary monsters in armor and taken to the kingdom. And that was when the experiments had started._

 _Apparently, Dipper and Mabel were the first humans to become monsters. Apparently, they would be valuable to the kingdom. Apparently, the king of the monsters needed their_ _ **souls**_ _…_

 _So now, here the two children were-wearing nothing but surgical gowns and sitting in a cell, confused, scared, not knowing whether they would live or die the next day, or if it was even day or night._

" _Dipper, what's wrong?" Mabel looked at her twin in concern. She had a pad over her left eye socket-earlier the scientists had tried zapping her with some kind of ray. It still hurt a little, but they had said that it shouldn't affect her eye permanently. At least, they didn't THINK it should…_

" _They tried to make me kill something." Dipper whimpered._

" _What?!" Mabel gasped._

" _There was something there in a cage." The skeleton boy continued, wiping some tears from his eye socket. "The scientists said they wanted to test my powers by getting me to commit a 'level of violence'. I almost did it…but that creature-it just kept screaming and trying to get out-I COULDN'T!"_

 _Mabel threw her arms around him._

" _Hey, it's okay, bro-bro." She said gently. "That's good, right? You didn't hurt it."_

" _But now they're going to hurt_ _ **us**_ _." Dipper sobbed. "Those monsters-they're going to keep doing all these experiments on us. They already hurt your eye." Mabel just hugged him tighter._

" _I'll be okay. Dipper, we're going to get out of here somehow, I_ _ **know**_ _it." She finally let him go, and gave her brother a serious look. It was one of the first times he'd actually seen her act like the older twin. "And no matter what happens, we're_ _ **never**_ _going to be like them." She squeezed his shoulder. "Yeah, we're skeletons now, but we're never going to be MONSTERS."_

* * *

That very same night, the twins were liberated by none other than the Royal Scientist himself. To this day, Mabel didn't know if McGucket was a skeleton like herself and Dipper, or something else completely. She'd wanted to ask him, but there were more important things to worry about-like getting out of those labs safely, and following him into Snowdin.

She remembered how scared she'd been when she saw Stan for the first time. He looked like the king-Ford, Mabel remembered his name was. Neither she nor Dipper had actually met the king personally, but just seeing pictures of him intimidated Mabel. After all, it was because of him that she and Dipper had been getting hurt. Because he wanted their SOULS. But after McGucket explained the kids' story to Stan, a combination of shock, horror, and anger crossed the old goat's face. And after McGucket left, he pulled her and Dipper into the tightest hug Mabel had ever gotten. He assured them that they were going to be okay-that he was going to take care of them, and nothing would ever hurt them again.

The next day, he'd gotten Mabel her hoodie and Dipper his scarf to help keep them warm. It didn't take long for Mabel to realize that Stan was _nothing_ like Ford. He didn't care that Dipper and Mabel had once been human-as he explained, they were kids first. The goat could be kind of gruff, as well as stingy when it came to the money he made from his human museum, but he genuinely did care for the kids. Of course, there were some road bumps along the way-Mabel still missed her parents and wanted to go back home sometimes, but for the most part, the last three years were some of the best times of her life.

She had a nice, happy, comfortable life with Dipper and Grunkle Stan (and later Waddles) in Snowdin, made some great friends, and never saw any of those scientists again. No more painful experiments. And no fights. Neither she nor Dipper would have to kill another creature…

 _ **Until now.**_

* * *

"Pacifica! Run!"

That was what Mabel _wanted_ to say. But she couldn't talk-she didn't even have a mouth anymore. She was just another soul wriggling inside the abomination Bill Cipher had become, forced to look through the creature's eye as he tried to destroy the other girl.

"NO!" The word echoed through the void as Mabel saw Pacifica fall to her knees.

" _ **Ḋ̨͖ͭ͋o͔̫͉̞̊͜n̙̒ͨ'ͫ͟t͇͕̥͖̫̼̤̍͒̈́ ̘̙̆ͣ͊͘ͅw̛͙̝͚̪͖̭̹o̴̠̠͙̟͆͛r̺̣̦ͯͪ̀ͩr͓̠̠̈́ͨ̾y͎̤ͫ͋ͨͭͨͤ,̧͔ ̷̫͇̲͉̾ͫḆ̱̩̲̜̥͇̀ͭͬͨͭ͂̈͞l̫͉̮͉̎̔̆͗͆͋ͩơ̪͓̱̩͒n͍̖͕̝̼̖̲͌̏̓̑́d͕͇̯̹̘̪̟̆̽͐͢i͗͏̜̱͕̲̱̜͖è̹̞!͇̤̲͖͖̺̉ͭ**_ " Bill laughed. " _ **T̴̙̬̊̌̐̊͒h̤̰̜̎͊̽ĭ̛̘ͤ̈̄̎͂ͥs̵͉̟͖͕̲ͬ ̴̖̻̌̌̿ͦͩ̆̅i̭͓̺̋̀͠s͚̹̜̲̠̎̍ͧ̈ͫ̄ͤ͡ ̢͎̲̙̯̺̑̃ͬ͆̌͌aͤ͂ͪ̈́̄̆͞l̵ͫ̐ͬͧ̌ľ̯̲͙̟͇͒̐ͫ̎ ̫̝͔̬͓͓ͪ̆̒j͍͖̩͆̔ͥ͢ͅü͙̤͓͗ͧ͑͆͢s̮̗̝ͣ̾͗͐̒t̳͔̻̥͈ͬ̅̔ͬͬͦ͢ ̩̺͙̚͜a͎ͨ͂͒̚ ͕̖̟͗ͣ͌̎͆ͮbͫ̍ͯa͕͟d͚̳̆ͮͥͤ̿͛͡ ̶̇ͫḑ̤ͣ̓̽ͧ͗̚r̟̺̤ͥ̒̂̓̂̕e̡̹͕̯͙͖͚̳ͬ̇ͤ̽̍̈͆ȧͭͩ̌̚̚҉̗̠̟m͉̜̟̪͕̮̓.̘ͧ̂͗̄ͫ̚ ̛͚͂̿͗ͦ Ȧ̲̦͈̙͇̱͇n͚̲̞̮̾̍ͥ͒̿d̟̻̯̬͕͇̦ ͙͝y͉̠͌̾ͩ͂o̗̝̫u̴̩̫̗̜̪̠͕ͯ͛ͮ̔̂ͮ'̙̪̰̦̣͍͔ͯͪͯ̾͌̕r̫̦̳͓̼̿͊̇̿͐̚e̝̥̯̮̒̒ͨ ̦̫̩̂̃͐͐͌ͥǸ̗̥Eͪ͋̑̐ͦ҉̬V̩̗̠̯̯͆ͥͤ̃̚Ḙͭ̈́ͨR ̡̠̜̟̗͖̋̆̿g̘̞͊o̪̭͒͞i̘͕̼̖͓̭͕ͯ͐̏ͦ͞n̩̯ͭ̅̅̓g̢̖͖̼̘̳̽ͬ ̷̙̟͔̗̗͕̓̍̓̔̃t̢͚͍̭̝͖̲͗͒͐̔͂̉̑o̸̰̯̟͎̮͇͌̇̿̓ͩ̇ ̵w̶̗̖̮̜a̦͈̲̩̗͂ͮͭͦ̓ḳ̾̾̋͘ḛ̻̙̗ͨ́ͧ̃͌̂̀ ̳̻͖͇̯͎ͥͨͧͬu̡̩̣̤̇̈p̳͔̹̘̤͙̤̾͂͑͒͠!̪̫̻̮̙͔̆̕ͅ**_ "

Bill's voice came from everywhere-within the void, outside…even from Mabel. He'd absorbed her soul, after all. She was part of him now.

Which meant that _she_ was hurting Pacifica too.

 _This is a nightmare!_ Mabel sobbed. _The one time I actually try and help-to do SOMETHING, and this happens! I'm sorry, Pacifica! I'm sorry, Dipper!_

Without any control over her own soul, no eyes to close, Mabel was forced to watch as Bill summoned a bunch of knives, and sent them at Pacifica…only for them to turn into little pine tree symbols that went harmlessly inside her.

" _ **Wͨͨͥ̄̆͑Ḥ͎̽Ä̍T̹̤ͦͅ?͍̣ͨ̌̍́!̯̩͔̬̼ͬ̓̓̾͋͒̄**_ " Bill's voice echoed in disbelief. Mabel gasped as she saw, to her surprise, that the pine trees were actually _healing_ Pacifica as they went inside her.

Wait a second.

Pine trees?

 _Dipper?_

 **Mabel!**

Mabel wasn't sure if it was a voice or a thought. It came from all around-and yet somehow, she knew exactly where to turn. A figure appeared in the white nothingness-the black outline of her brother. As Mabel watched, Dipper's form became clearer, flickering between his skeleton and human forms.

 _Dipper! What's going on?! How…?!_

 **I don't know how long I can keep this up!** Dipper's mouth moved as his image flickered even more. **I was able to break through enough to help Pacifica, but…**

 _You fought Bill's control?_ Mabel gasped.

 **Yeah but…aah!**

Dipper's image faded from Mabel's view. He was gone as soon as he'd appeared.

 _Dipper!_

" _ **T͉̆̄̃̈́̍h͉̼̝̲ͥ̍̀͛ͭ͝a̖͓ͥͦt̡͇̠̋̊̅ͣ̅ͣ ͕̞͇̙͖̖̝̀̒w̩ͮ͂a̧̖͒͂͑ͭͨs̗̤͚̮ͮͅ ̴͖̦̯̳̗̲̦̈͊ͪ͛̐̋u̜̎̍̀n̦̲̥ͧe̲̺̼̾ͪͥx̟̻̪̠̼̖̘ͫ̆̚p̱̝̖ͧe͇͂̎̐͒͑͘c̄̉̂ͬͮͭ̿͢t͓͍̺͔̪̘ͬ͜ę̘͉̗̊̅ͥ̍̀̒ͯd͍͇̻̤̤͎͙͐͗̋̍̿̂̐.̱͒͂ͨ̀**_ " Bill's voice said. " _ **Ṅ̺̭̳̝̲ͤ͢ọ̯͒̊͗̐̋ ̱͇̘͙̘̙̏͐ͭ̄mͪ̑̈͛͋ͭ̚ả͕͚̽ͥ̋t̻͎̙͍̽̊͛ͮẗ̴̲̯̬̪͎̮͖ͩe̳̳̔͒̿͑̓̈͢r̙͎̫͓͙̤ͮͬ̅͌.̭̜͒̏̐ͪ̇ͥ̾͝ ͚̘́Ì̶͙̜̜'̙̝͖͖͍͚͂ͩͩl͈̤͔̰̖͚̀l͕̘̠͒ͅ ̨̄̈̓̉͂k̢͔̙̾ͬ̈́̅ͬͅé̱͓ͅe̯̱͍̐̋͞pͨ͐ͬͤ̀̾̓͡ ̹͒̿̉͘k̡̼̞̪̱̠̭̹i̵̪̿̾̄͂̆l̶l̛̙̪̬̭̪̄̆iͯn̟̣͆̒ͧͭͬ͋̌g̉̋ͩ͊̌̐҉̤̼ ̸̦̗̓ͥ̋ͫ̋̑ͮy̲̼̝̼̦̣ͤ̋̓͐͛͟ȏ̺ͩȗ̦̻̙̤̐ ̨̦̞̼͉͈͍̆̍ͦ̐͆͌̍o͔̩̣̘̩̺͋͒́̚v̸̥e̮͚̐͠r̝͖̻͉̟̫̓̐ͮͣ̿ͫ ̼̠̘ͩ̂͐͌a̲ͪ̑ͤͪ̌̂̕n̼͙̯͖̺̪͒ͨ̅̆d̙͈͈̙͑͑ͮ̇ ̷̝̈́̂ǒ͇̤̫̳̖̔͠v̵̘̥̼͚̟̊̿ͥͣe̵̖͈͙̓ͨ͋ŗ̼̳̲͖͖̲͕͛̏͑ͥ͋ ͈̒̄a̯̐̓̾̎ͩ͢n̴̔ͯͧ͊̋̆̏d̴͙̠͍̲̻͇͋͑̾ͦ̿͆̊ ̧̙̤̟͓̰̗̹́͑ͪ̔ͪ̒o̷͒́̓̄ͯ͋v̮̲͙̳͙̠̐̃͌͝e̙͂́r̦ͫ̂ͣ̎̉ͣ̚ ̵̦͚̠͎͉̠a̠̯̅̇̋͛ͫ̓͝g̖͎̜͔̰̓̾͐̉̽͛͂ͅâ̳̹̠͙i̸͕̲̠͋ͬn̡̻̞̖ͦ̽̄̍̚!̴̰̙̞̻̬͍̥͒͗̈́**_ "

"AUGH!" Pacifica screamed out as Bill summoned a bunch of pyramids at her, pointy tip first. Fortunately, it seemed she was healed enough to run.

" _ **Y̘͊e͓̩̼̼̩͉̍ͯ͋̓s̷̤̠̣͖̲̒ͪͭ̐̊,̵̲̦̓̊ͦ̆͐̒ ̧̦ͫ͛̌͗ͯ͂̚s̺͔̞̙͓͎̑̎̀̒̽ͭ͞çͫ̑̎̆͆̏r̲̭͈̠̣ͯͬ͗ͅe̮͈̤̤͈͚̗ͧ̾͋ͣ͞a̭͎͈͑̊̎m̜͉̭̹͇̺ͬ̒̅ͫ͢!̬̠̪͍͍͈͔ͨ̒**_ " Bill laughed. " _ **S̅̈̆͒̚͏̩͕̩̝͎̭c̷̳ͮ͌͗̓ͬ͗̚ȓ̶̟̃̇͐ͨe̺͎̥͈͒͗a̭̗͎̱̙̰͞m̡͉̬̜̱̜̤̪̈́ͣ ͍͓̊͐a͈͕͍̓͛n̶̖͑d̹̺͇̲͙͂̇̅ ̠̪͈̏̓ͮͅd͂͋ͣ̉̾ͤ̓͠î̪̦͎͔̂͌̊̓͒̃e̷̲̜͉̪̞̪̭!̺̓ͧ̃͛̃̿͋**_ "

 _I have to stop him! I can't let Pacifica get hurt!_

Bill snapped his fingers, and a bunch of shurikens appeared, flying through the air to slice Pacifica to ribbons.

 _NO!_

Mabel's scream echoed through the void, loud enough to make an audible sound…and the shurikens turned into shooting stars.

Like the one on Mabel's shirt…

Like the pine trees before, these actually healed Pacifica, even cleaning the dirt and grime off of her.

A strange feeling came over Mabel as this was going on. She let out a gasp, and for just a few seconds, she felt her body reforming around her. She lifted her hands…and like Dipper, she saw her hands going from flesh and blood to bone. She was being torn between her human and skeleton selves.

But it didn't hurt. It just felt like cold water kept washing over her.

 _What's going on here?_

* * *

"Dipper. Mabel…"

The names left Pacifica's mouth before she could stop herself. But as soon as she said them, she knew it was true.

They were still in there. And they didn't want to hurt her…they were fighting back against Bill.

"DIPPER! MABEL!" Pacifica pulled herself up…and ran _over_ to Bill.

" _ **W̨̖͚̓ͥͮ̐e͕̫̎̋͊̏͜ļ̥̟̍l̺̰̗̻̒̉͆ͭ͡,̝͓͔̭̭̜͗ͭ̌ ̬͑̃̐ͧ͑̂̅̀a̩̦̮̙͇͑́̅̉̾̕r̂ͩ͏͉̰̠ͅe͓̭̰͇̮̖̋̓̓͊͠n͎̂'̞̼͌͋̀̒͐̓ț͉͓͡ ̴ͮ̆̐̆ͨͬ̚y̝͍͗ͤ̂ͭͩo̼͍͇̝͕̤̱ͫ̎͢u̲̦̯͕̫͚̔ͨ̋ͤͪͫ ̞͙͓̪̀ͯ̃i͍͉̯̲̗̊̋͛̊ň̦̼̱̰̳ͦͯ͛ͅ ͍͓̫̺͖̩̇ͩ̏̔̆͞a̘͖͔̜ͮ̒̎̒͆͠ ̛̤͍͂ͬͣ́̅h̬͈̹̓ͅụ̬͚͈̪̮͒̄ͨ͂̉̆͡r͙̬̭̟ͩr̦͔̟̹̭͇̟̄ͧ͘y̪̜̪ͦ̌̐ ͎͕͙͇̆̇̑t̢̼̻͔̝̞̞̙͛ȯ̘͎̗̘͓̩ͫ̽͐ ͙͔̩̬͐͑̀ͅd̮̟͋ͩͫ̿ͤ̕ͅi̷̘̦̟̦̩̼̒ͅe̎͛ͭ̇ͬ̋͌?̴̘͉̮͉̊͒͊ͪ̊̆̚!͚̝̗͈͇̬**_ " Bill laughed. " _ **O̜͔͋ͤͧ̓ͫ͂̐h̩̦ͥ̆̆ͯ̈́ͦ͞,̢̏͌̂͒ ̙͓ḓ̵͔͔͖̳̠̍̇ͩo̪̎͋ͨ̆̏̀n͔̜̘ͫ̈́́͐ͯͮ͜'̦̖ͩͣ̚tͦͭͦ ̴͉̮̹̌̀̂̓w͑̓̂͏o̦͚̬͚̖͐͒r̻͇̤̪̤̽̃̑̋͊̚ry̥̯̟-͔͎̟͔̲̀̄̾t͈̺ͨ̈́̍h̲̲̤ͥi̢̭s͔̮͕̜ͩ͛̋̓́ ͔̳͖̬̓̈w͙̫̋ͭ̓̃ͣ̓ǒ̭̻̥̹̦̄n̂͌́͌ͦ'̨̥̣͉͈͌͗ͣ̄̓t͙͎͓̳̯͓̗̓̓͡ ̞̤̮͎̖͛ͭ̎ͅt̡̪̝͈̘͇̤̿a̳̻ͥ̽̾ͯ̈́͒͜k̠͇̄͟e̘ ̦̱͕̠͎͈a̱̭̮̺̘͒͛͋̃͐̎͟n̛̠̼͍̦̔ͨͩͮ̚y̴̯͖ͣ͋̓̂ͅ ̪ͪͫ̌̚͢t̩͎̦ͪ̏i̳͇̟͙̫̿͊m̬ë̥́̈̈́̃ ̬̾̇͌̑͑ͪ̚a̺ṭ͎͈̥̰̞̺̈́̅̓ ͇̠ȃ̯l̵̳̯̙̊̏̅̐͑̃ͧl̲̅͒͡!͉̘̝̦̽͗̓ͅ**_ "

Pacifica glared at him. _Glared_.

"Shut up, you freak!" She snapped. Pacifica wasn't sure where to look, so she looked at his middle, where his heart would probably be. "Hey, Boneheads! I know you two can hear me!"

* * *

 **Pacifica?**

Dipper looked up-through Bill's eye. There she was.

Pacifica was alone, bruised and bleeding…but she was still there, her overly-mascaraed eyes set in a hard glare.

"You're seriously giving up that easily?!" Pacifica snapped. "I thought you two were supposed to be spooky skeletons! But letting yourselves get eaten by a FLOWER?! Lame!"

 **Hey, it's not like this was our idea!** Dipper snapped back. **I've never fought a demon before!**

As Dipper spoke, something grew brighter and brighter. It took him a second to realize that the 'something' was him.

 **Huh?** He looked down at his body, his flickering hands.

 _Dipper! Over here!_

Dipper whipped around to see his sister.

 **Mabel!**

" _ **Ư̊͐̓̔ͤͧ̃s̮͇̻͚̝̠̺̒ͫ̽͜e̪̦͜ͅl͉̫͡ͅe̙̙̒̆̈́͐s̷̟̹̱̲̠͔ͦͨs̟̻̬̹͙̏͐̏̀̽͒̄͠!̺̗͎̫͍̪̭̍̈͛̍̎͜**_ " Bill sent a bunch of flames at Pacifica, and Dipper furrowed his brow

 **I don't think so. Mabel, give me a hand!**

 _Gotcha!_

Both twins closed their eyes and concentrated…and the flames turned into bubbles. Only a second after this, however, Dipper felt something tearing through him.

 _Dipper!_ Mabel shouted/thought before yelling out. Apparently, she felt the same thing.

 **It's Bill!** Dipper communicated to her. **He's absorbing us…I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!**

Suddenly, he felt a warm sensation on the place his shoulder would be. Dipper looked up and saw Mabel as he'd never seen her before. She looked solid…but neither human nor skeleton. Somehow, she managed to be somewhere in between.

"I'm sorry, Dipper." She cried. "This whole thing was my fault-I couldn't fight Pacifica, I was the one who got us down here in the first place, got us turned into skeletons…"

 **No-that wasn't your fault!** Dipper communicated. **Mabel, you've been doing great. You've pulled me through some really hard times, helped keep me grounded, and you know what? Human, skeleton, I don't care anymore. Not as long as I'm with my sister.**

Mabel smiled sadly at him…and then something changed.

Figures appeared around all of them.

 **Are these…?**

 _The human souls_. Mabel automatically knew.

One of the figures reached out its hand to Mabel, and she took it, feeling a warm sensation spreading over her.

They were going to help them. And together, they were all going to defeat Bill, and save Pacifica.

That isosceles monster would never hurt anyone ever again.

 **You sure about this?** Dipper asked.

 _Yeah. Let's beat Bill!_

Dipper took Mabel's hand, feeling the warmth spreading over him as well. He looked forward, seeing Pacifica's face.

She was still glaring at Bill…but she was horrified. Dipper could tell just by looking at her. Her fists were shaking, her eyes were dancing with terror-Pacifica was scared out of her mind.

But she was trying to stay strong, trying to look brave and stand up to Bill. Dipper could almost smell the DETERMINATION radiating off her.

 **After everything she's seen and been through, she's still not backing down? That's…amazing.**

 _Um, Dipper?_

If he had had a corporeal form, Dipper would've turned red. He'd almost forgotten that Mabel was there. Catching himself, he glared ahead as well, feeling power coursing through him-his own, Mabel's, the human souls'.

" _ **S̢̩̋́̊t̑̀ͧ̎̋̑̓҉̟͈̱̪͍̻ȏ̼͙̓̀p̏͋̓ͬ͋͂ ̶̣̹̮̘ͥ̔ͩͅi̭͕̺̯̞̠ͫ̋̇t͊ͯ҉̗̱!͎̗͖͚ͦ͋͟ ̷͖̉̆ͩ͐S̻̣̰͔̥̦͉͂̏̈́̏̉T̫͇̜̳̥̊ͫ̈́ͧO̷͚̭̪͚̱ͦ̋P̷͉̱̾́̍̓̉̓ ̇̃̀I̋͐̎̿ͫ̍T̵̙̪̰͚͕͓͓̀̿͂͌!͑ͦ́ͯ**_ " Bill screamed. His powers were going absolutely crazy, everything healing Pacifica. The souls were overwhelming him.

" _ **Y͉͙̻ͤ̏ͬ̓̽o̍̃ͥ̓͏̰̮̺̘̭̻u̢͍̘͈ͯ̃̾̿ͅ ̥͐̀c̺̟̲̘͋ͮa͎ṇ̢̖̜͉͍̝͛ͮͧ̿̽ͨͬ'̤̖̍̿͊͐̽̆t̸̮̀ͧͥ͊ͪ̈́͌ ̶̘̟͖̱̬͇ͥ̅͆̃d̮̦͇͎͔̣̽ͦ̾͆̚o̺͉̳̠̙͍͕͌̇͗ ̵̀ͪͮ̓͋̌t̵̺̟̣̮̱̝̯ͫ͌̔̃̿ͫh̳ͩ͟i͜s͙̭!͎̲̙̝̞̜͇̅̉͑͗͘ ̻̹̘̟̲̹̲͛Y͓̣̳̣͋͆͆ͮ̓̈̂͜o̟̟̤̯̿͑̆̽ͪū̢͓̥̱̝̦ͭ͌̏̌ ̣̦͚̼̰̽ͪͧ́ͅş̖͇̘̼̣͔̙ḫ͎̫͔͉͖̇̓ͦͮo̙̙̝̫̩͜ủ̦̼ͣ̐̓̋l̯̹ͯ̓̕d̨̝̝̟̺̹̟͗̇͋͑̎̓̃ ̖̹̙͔͍̻͐̆̓̎͐͗̑͜b̬͙̥̻̼̈ͣ̅̔͆̀eͩ̑̿͛̽̊ ̻̳̈ͨ͗͂̆̒ͮo̝̗̺̮̳̎̚b͚͕̪̠̩̬ͧe̬̩̘̊̇̚ÿ̫͖̭͎͌i̺͝n͋g̺͋ͯͨ͐̽ ͦ͂̊m̝̰̙͉͕̣͓̓ͦͦͬḛ͉̺̘͓̟͘!̣̥̖̹͊̑͑̃̈̔́**_ " The twisted abomination yelled out, and Pacifica got a horrible feeling. She jumped out of the way as the souls all left Bill as one, the monster's form crumbling.

The next thing Pacifica knew was whiteness as the universe imploded around her.

 **A/N** : _Oh wow-what a ride, huh? Again, I'm sorry if the Zalgo text is hard to read. Now, I'm sure you guys have a few questions. I'll try to answer them all. First of all yes, Old Man McGucket is both the River Man AND Gaster, kind of like how I made Robbie Alphys and Mettaton. This is actually an idea I've had from the beginning though-McGucket, like Gaster, was the royal scientist before Robbie (Alphys), and as such, the one in charge of experimenting on Dipper and Mabel._ _However, his conscience wouldn't allow him to keep hurting children, monsters or human, so he helped them escape the labs to the safety of Snowdin, then went into hiding, disguising himself and feigning senility to stay under the radar._

 _Dipper and Mabel were able to fight Bill's influence due to the strength and dual nature of their souls, as well as some help from the human souls. Oh, and BTW, I kinda got the idea for the flashback of the skeletwins in the lab from DeviantArt user Zarla's comic, Handplates. It's pretty interesting, and has been dubbed over by some talented voice actors on YouTube, and I'd advise checking it out. Fair warning though-it gets pretty feelsy..._

 _Well, that's all for now-but this story is far from over. Be nice and review, and I might just get the next chapter up sooner!_


	23. Humanity Ensues

**A/N** : _Hello again, guys! So yeah...I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter a little early, both because I'm leaving tomorrow, and staying in a lodge with basically no internet for almost a week, and for another reason you'll find out at the end of the chapter. This one's pretty short, but it's for a good reason-you'll see..._

 _XXPay4XtraShippingsXX-Yep, the twins are really coming into their own :) Heh heh, yeah-McGaster just works. I might put him in as Gaster again in a later chapter-maybe in a cameo near the end or something? XD We'll see._

 _Pierce-Thanks, m8. That means a lot :)_

 _Well, on to the chapter!_

 **Disclaimer** : _If I owned Gravity Falls or Undertale, I wouldn't have to worry about ever being broke._

The first thing Pacifica was aware of was that it black all around her. She didn't know where she was anymore-if she was still in Ford's castle, or even still in the Underground anymore.

Then she heard the breathing.

"D-Dipper? Mabel?"

However, it was neither of the skeleton twins.

Bill had been reduced back to his flower form, and he was the worse for wear. He was drooped over, his petals almost reaching down to the ground.

"You!"

"… _this isn't over, Blondie._ " Pacifica gave him a look of disbelief.

"You STILL think you can destroy anything, you stupid flower?! Look at yourself!" Bill turned his face slightly towards her, his eye filled with sadistic glee.

" _You're really still buying into this 'flower' thing, kid?!_ " He laughed. " _Even after everything you've seen?!_ " He narrowed his eye at her. " _When I come back, I'll kill you. I'll kill_ _ **everyone**_ _._ "

"No." Pacifica clenched her hands into fists, anger filling her. She started over to the flower to rip him out by his roots…only to stop as she heard something else.

Groaning.

Pacifica turned around, and gasped as she saw two figures lying behind her.

"Dipper! Mabel!"

" _Oh yeah, did you forget about those two?_ " Bill asked with a chuckle. " _They gave me a lot of trouble_ " He shook his head. " _Guess that's what I get for trying to absorb the souls of hybrids._ "

Pacifica barely heard him. She ran over to Dipper, lifting his head…and her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw.

He was…human. Not a skeleton anymore, a flesh and blood human.

"What the…?" Pacifica placed him down gently and turned to Mabel. She was human too.

"What the…how is this possible?"

" _I have one last trick up my sleeve, Blondie._ " Pacifica looked back over at Bill. Despite the fact that he was nothing but an eye, she could've sworn she saw him grin. " _I may not be as powerful as I used to be, but I'm still an interdimensional demon._ "

"So you made Dipper and Mabel human again?" Pacifica questioned, confused.

" _Yep!_ " Bill let out a weak chuckle. " _Those two have suffered enough, don't you agree? Come on Blondie, don't deny it-you care about them; 'specially Pine Tree there!_ " Pacifica's cheeks flushed.

"How did you…?!"

" _You know, it's pretty amazing-I remember when we first met you were nothing but a selfish little brat. All you cared about was getting out of here-but you didn't want to fight anyone. At the time, I thought it was just because you were scared-a little brat who just wanted to run and hide from the big, scary monsters._ " Bill laughed. " _But I've been watching you-even after you learned how much stronger humans are than monsters, that even you, a mere **child** , could destroy anyone down here if you tried…you still didn't raise a finger to fight. Heck, you even made friends with some of these things!_"

"Yeah, what's your point?!" Pacifica snapped.

" _My point,_ _ **Pacifica Northwest**_ _-is this._ " Bill narrowed his eye at her. " _Humans DON'T change. Everything you've done so far has just been to get yourself home, hasn't it? So I'm sure I know what your choice is going to be, but I feel inclined to ask anyway._ "

"My choice?!" Pacifica raised an eyebrow, and Bill looked towards Dipper and Mabel again.

" _I return those two to the surface world. They finally get to go back home to their parents and live happy lives as humans-but you stay down here for the rest of your natural life. Or you can go home by yourself-go back to your cushy life, and forget about everyone here. Because it's only a one-way trip, kiddo. You can save them, or save yourself-it doesn't work both ways._ " Pacifica swore she could hear the sadistic glee in his voice as he asked

" _Well? What's it gonna be?_ "

 **A/N** : _Bill, you sneaky bastard! Right...well, here's where I need you guys' help-and the second reason I decided to post this; see, what I usually do with fanfics is that I usually write one ahead of time, so I can upload it after posting the latest chapter. I HAVE started work on the next chapter-but now I need you guys to help me make a choice as to how it should go. You can think of this as being like the original Undertale game in a way-now YOU guys get to decide the outcome of this situation._

 _Should Pacifica accept Bill's deal, and send the skeletwins back to to surface? Or should she just go back herself? I kind of wanted to do a perspective switch, and focus more on Papyrus! Dipper and Sans! Mabel as main characters for the remainder of the story, but at the same time, it seems out of character to just have Pacifica up and sacrifice her own freedom for two kids she barely knows (even if she thinks one of them is cute XD). After all, this is still Pacifica we're talking about-yes, I want her to undergo character development and learn to be less selfish-but I also want it to feel realistic, you know?_

 _So now-I'm leaving it up to you guys. What should Pacifica choose? Tell me in a review which you'd prefer, and I'll find a way to make it work. It might take some doing, and I can't promise how soon I'll have it up, but I promise to deliver!_

 _See you guys next time-and wish me luck in the field!_


	24. The End?

**A/N** : _Hey, everyone! So, yeah-this took a while, but here's the next chapter! Everyone was all in agreement, so Dipper and Mabel are going back to the surface to live as humans. Also, because of this twist, I did some thinking, and came to a decision. I decided that this is going to be the last chapter of this fanfic. Don't worry though-the story is FAR from over...I'll explain more in a little bit. And yeah, another short chapter-sorry about that. But this is the last chapter, so there wasn't a lot to say-just, just read the chapter, okay?_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Undertale-I have a ton of my OWN characters to play with._

"Hey, kids!

It's been a while, huh? Things are different down here-I went back to the kingdom, and guess what?! Your old Grunkle Stan is king now! Ha! I mean well, I kinda had to, Ford's nowhere to be seen, so yeah...

"Anyway, I also put a new policy in place, that the humans who fall down here won't be treated as enemies, but as friends-AND potential customers! Yep, I'm building a new Mystery Shack, so that way we can teach humans about monsters…for a price. Hey, what can I say, old habits die hard.

"The human souls my nerdy brother was collecting disappeared, so yeah…we're not getting out of here anytime soon. None of us.

"But hey-it's not ALL bad! I'm working hard to make sure no one gives up hope…and that Pacifica kid is helping me. Yeah-I kinda took her in after you two left. I still can't believe it. I mean, don't get me wrong-I knew I couldn't just keep you two down here forever. It wouldn't be right. I know I wasn't always the best guardian…you two were so small when you came to me. You must have been so scared after everything that happened to you. I still remember some nights I'd come in to check in you, and see that you'd cried yourselves to sleep.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like for you-falling down here, almost losing your lives, losing your humanity…not to mention having my brother using you as a pair of lab rats. I watched you two these three years, and I never said it, but I was so proud of you, watching you grow up and seeing how far you came-Dipper trying for the Royal Guard, Mabel being the sweetest thing ever-not to mention becoming a pungeon master! Ha!

"Right so…you two knuckleheads don't give up! Okay?! We're not giving up down here! Wherever you are, you're going to be alright! We're all behind you-and we'll never forget you."

 _Click._

Mabel held the phone in her shaking hands, biting down on her lip to keep from crying. The cell phone, the one she'd gotten from Grunkle Stan back in the Underground, was all she had left of him.

And that recorded message she'd just listened to was one of the last times she'd heard his voice. He'd sent her and Dipper a couple more messages after that one-telling her how Pacifica was doing, how Soos had (somehow) gotten a girlfriend, how the Royal Guard had disbanded and Wendy was now helping Robbie in the lab, so he didn't blow himself up again. He'd even commented on how much the ghost-turned-robot seemed to like having Wendy around. Mabel was really surprised that Dipper didn't seem to notice or care about this, since he'd had a huge crush on the fish girl.

Maybe he didn't like her anymore? Or maybe he, like Mabel, was still not used to everything.

Mabel still couldn't believe it herself. She and Dipper were still wearing the same clothes they were back when they were skeletons in the Underground, but they had flesh and blood again. They were human. And they were back in their own world-the world they belonged to.

The world they'd been trying three years to get back to.

Mabel didn't know how to feel about this. And, even though he wouldn't admit it, neither did Dipper. This was what they had wanted, wasn't it? They could finally go back home, see their parents again. They must have been worried sick about them.

But after everything they'd been through, everything that had happened those last three years-and even just a couple days ago, it was really weird to think that they were back here. It didn't seem real-it was like a dream. But which was the dream-the human world, or the Underground?

Mabel clutched the cell phone tighter in her hand.

 _It_ _ **wasn't**_ _a dream._ She thought to herself, clutching the phone a little tighter. _Grunkle Stan, guys…I miss you._

"Mabel?" Her brother called behind her. Mabel turned around to face Dipper. He'd ditched the scarf, but was still wearing his old armor, though that was mostly because they didn't have any other clothes.

"That's the third time today you've listened to that message." Dipper gave her a concerned look. "You okay?"

"I don't know." Mabel admitted, sighing heavily. Dipper's frown deepened, but he didn't say anything. Truthfully, he had a LOT to say-too much. He didn't want to complicate things. They were already this far.

California was only a day away now. Maybe less if they could hitchhike. Hopefully, their parents were still living there. At the very least, they had to hope. They had to stay DETERMINED. Pacifica had sacrificed her own freedom, choosing to stay in the Underground herself, to get them back. The human souls had helped them fight against Bill just so they could escape, so that they wouldn't lose themselves.

The twins had a second chance now. And they owed it to a lot of people, human and monster alike, to take it.

"Come on." Dipper waved his sister forward. "Let's go home."

 **A/N** : _And that, readers, wraps up Under Gravity-well, this part, anyway. Yep, as you've probably guessed, I've decided to write a sequel/part two for Under Gravity. Hey, I did say that I wouldn't make this TOO much like the original game, didn't I? Which is why the next part is going to be mostly about the skeletwins, or well, **former** skeletwins, as they look back on their pasts, and try to figure out how to adjust to life back in the surface world. Though I am going to switch back to Pacifica's POV every now and then to see how she's doing in her new life, dealing with the consequences of her choices. And hopefully THIS story is going to turn out better than my PREVIOUS video game fanfic sequel...(Looks back on 'A Place for Him' and cringes)_

 _Though I should warn you, I don't actually know when I'm going to start working on the second part-there's a lot going on in my life right now, plus I want to work a little more on my original story before I get back to Under Gravity. But don't you worry guys-I'm looking forward to stretching my creative writing muscles on this one, and concluding this story. Just keep your eyes peeled, okay? ;)_

 _See you guys next time!_


End file.
